Unsung Romance
by Misanthropic Yuri Writer
Summary: Many of us have had friends in the past that we have forgotten due to the amount of time has passed or we simply had too much on our memory to remember them. What if you were always among that forgotten person and both of you never remembered one another? Besides fanfics about Maki's and Kotori's moms, it is time for Kotori and Maki to pair up due to a forgotten past relationship.
1. Memoria

Many have said that the human memory is similar to that of a computer's. Why do they say this? Simply because like a PC, the human brain is only able to hold so many memories at once, but unlike a PC those memories cannot be erased. Those past events or people you have met that you don't recall, they are just stored in what some call the "Memory Archive" in your brain. The only way to achieve memories that you have "forgotten" is if you have a event that makes you recall it or if you have someone who recalls that memory bring it back to you...

"What did you just say mom?"

"Why are you so surprised Maki-chan? You and Kotori were friends back when you were children!"

Yes, majority of times the memories we have forgotten can be for good reasons, or we simply forgot them because we were now handling too many memories to recall the one we forgot.

In a bit of disbelief, I scratch my head in confusion while sitting on the large white couch we had in our living room.

Being told that someone that you have been around for longer than a year was actually a childhood friend is a little surprising but a bit embarrassing when the fact is neither of us remembered this until someone else told us.

I'm just honestly glad my mom is a nice enough person to not laugh at me for not remembering, but I guess that's because she only recently recalled this when she and Kotori's mother met again during our re-live.

My Mom does a small cheerful giggle then turns to the still disbelieving and embarrassed me,

"Me and Minami-san made some arrangements to go out to dinner together! So finally you and Kotori can catch up on lost time!"

"What? Mom you don't-"

My mother suddenly silences me with her index finger,

"Maki-chan there's no need to be embarrassed, things like this happen sometimes, you just need to be happy that you could make another friend!"

"Uuu..."

Doing a small groan of broken pride, My mom was right, to be honest the only people I hanged out with in μ's was Hanayo and Rin, the others I just saw them as fellow members that I could count on... Kotori though... I only saw her as the most kind person in μ's and our costume designer.

Getting off the couch along with a small sigh and releasing all the complicated emotions that were flowing through me, I turn to my mother.

"Fine... I give up, I'll go to the dinner. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night!" My mother says to me with a cheerful expression.

"..."

I honestly had no words to say to her, I just simply stood there with a blank expression until Mother said it was time to go to bed.

* * *

You could say as I was laying in my queen sized bed before I fell to sleep that I still had a blank expression but no, all that I was thinking or actually screaming in my mind was.

"THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FAST!"

I knew that if I continued to think about the events that just occurred that I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I closed my eyes to let my body rest but before that, I actually wondered how Kotori reacted if she was told this news as well.

Closing my eyes to silence my thoughts, I just hope the interactions between me and Kotori are not awkward...

* * *

"Mmm, Maki-chan you look like you didn't sleep nya~"

"Yeah... It's quite rare to see you tired Maki-chan..."

Both the energetic Rin and the shy Hanayo showed concern to my tired self, As I let out a loud yawn and allowed the morning sun to wake up my eyes, I then do a small sigh.

"Don't worry about me... Just didn't get enough sleep..."

Obviously not telling them the reason why I am so fatigued, I just hope Rin doesn't say anything stupid which will drain the necessary energy I need to stay up for at least morning class so that I can regain the rest of the energy I need during lunch.

"Hmm~ Was Maki-chan thinking about someone all night nya~"

Rin in a mischievous tone finally says something stupid, Hanayo blushing due to her statement looks to me surprised but curious,

"M-Maki-chan you have someone you like?!"

Aww man... By now I would be yelling at Rin and trying my best to make sure Hanayo isn't misunderstood, but I don't even have enough energy to talk back.

Doing a annoyed yawn I then do a tired glare at Rin which makes her shiver in fear like a cat and I simply shake my head "No" at Hanayo.

"Sorry Maki-chan nya..."

Hanayo along with Rin also apologizes with tears almost forming in her eyes,

"Yeah... Sorry, you're already exhausted and we made you even more tired for no good reason..."

I then sigh and give a small smile to Hanayo,

"Don't worry Hanayo, it's not your fault... It's Rin's."

"Maki-chan don't be mean nya!"

Rin crying a small river of tears, the three of us continue walking down the school path but along the way I know that I'm going to need a lot of energy for the time I meet up with Kotori today...

* * *

This is the final class before we're dismissed for lunch. My body is eager for the energy it'll gain from lunch, but to be honest my mind is filled with so many thoughts that say otherwise...

Minami Kotori, a 2nd year at Otonokizaka, daughter of the chairman, one of the members of the Student Council, member of μ's, costume designer of μ's, childhood friend of Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi and now apparently also myself.

Just that is enough to make someone like me nervous about meeting up with Kotori. The good thing is that Kotori is an air head so she won't make it as awkward as I would...

Kotori is a complicated type of girl, a kind airhead who always puts the feelings of others in front of hers, so she would be somebody that I could hang out around in peace like how I do with Hanayo. But that factor of hers makes me a little uneasy and upset with Kotori...

I shouldn't be though, I know nothing about her and I'm not even friends with her. That's until now. I don't know how she was when she was a child but I'm pretty sure she was kind as she is today.

But even so why would I not remember being friends with someone like her? Sure the whole a long time has passed I can't remember them thing comes into play, but I'm pretty sure no one would ever forget someone like Kotori.

Strangely it makes me a little upset that she forgot about me and when we both met one another again we just treated each other like fellow members, but I guess it was my fault for being a little too intimidated by the relationship she shares with Honoka and Umi.

I think almost anybody would feel awkward if they were trying to get into their circle since for one thing unlike me, Honoka and Umi remained friends with her ever since meeting when they were kids...

Scratching my head a bit in frustration while staring at the blackboard that was filled with notes that our teacher wrote, I just sigh and allow my mind and body to relax, since I'm going to need to be really relaxed for the moment me and Kotori discuss about the revelation how we are childhood friends and that our mothers arranged for us to go out for dinner tonight...

* * *

"OK, so that's all for today, do any of you have anything you need to say?"

As we were finishing our meeting, Eri does her closing words before we all head home. Majority of the times none of us have nothing to ask unless we were doing a new song or dance.

Eri nodding to herself with a small smile then dismisses us,

"All right, make sure you guys get enough rest and Honoka, make sure you finish your student council president duties for today!"

Honoka who was about to sneak out of the room does a small pout, "Muh... Well with Kotori-chan, and Umi-chan on my side I'll finish in no time!"

Eri, Umi along with myself just sigh at our leader who by some crazy chance replaced Eri as student council president. Well actually it was thanks to her efforts of saving the school.

Turning my gaze to Kotori, I knew I had to grab her attention before she left to go help Honoka with Student Council work, even if she was revealed to by her mother about our whole past relationship plus the dinner they were planning tonight, Kotori was too kind and would help Honoka.

"Umm, Honoka-chan..."

A bit nervous, Kotori grabs Honoka's attention,

"Mmm? What's up Kotori-chan?"

A little curious to why her best friend is speaking in a nervous tone, Kotori with a small frown speaks,

"Actually I have plans for today so I can't help you out today..."

"Eh?..."

Actually Honoka looked really shocked to hear Kotori saying she can't help her with student council work, which I think has never happened...

Umi grabs Honoka's shoulder. Honoka shivering from her bones, Umi with a scary smile adds to Honoka's shivers says,

"Don't worry, I'll help you out plenty~"

"Y-You're going to make do all the work aren't you?..." Honoka says with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe~"

Umi then drags Honoka out of the club room while Honoka cries for someone to save her.

Well I guess for once Honoka will be the Student Council president...

By now everyone has already left the club room to do their after school activities, the only ones who are still here are me, Nozomi, and Kotori.

"Geh... I have a feeling Nozomi's going to say something unnecessary..."

Uneasy, I then see Kotori approaching me as I still remain seated at the club room table, while Nozomi starts getting ready to leave.

"Maki-chan, can we talk for a bit?"

I see, so I guess Kotori really did learn about everything like how I did. I was worried she was going to help Honoka but I guess she put me over her... Uh... No that sounds a little embarrassing.

"Maki-chan?"

Kotori showing a little concern in her eyes since I think my thoughts showed up on my face I then shake my head,

"Um, yeah... We can talk, how's the roof sound?"

Kotori then nods with a cheerful expression. My cheeks turning a little red. I then try my best to quickly prepare myself for the moment that me and Kotori reveal one another about our past relationship.

"Hmm~ Talking alone at the roof? It sounds to me a new forbidden love has been born~"

Nozomi giggling in a teasing tone, both me and Kotori's faces are flushed red as soon as she said those words,

"H-HEY! Nozomi don't say anything stupid! We just need to talk!"

"Hmm~ If so, then you can talk about it right here no?"

Nozomi still continues on with her teasing tone.

"Uuu..."

Doing a small groan of defeat, Nozomi is making this already more harder on me than it already is, and I'm pretty sure Kotori is thinking the same as well.

Nozomi who's about to leave the club room just does a small giggle,

"I'm kidding~ But if you are going to talk on the roof, make sure you lock up the club room."

"Obviously!"

Nozomi waving us goodbye, Me and Kotori are finally left alone. Sighing I then turn to Kotori.

"I guess we can head to the roof to talk now-"

"Forbidden love?... Me and Maki-chan?..."

As I turned my gaze to Kotori, her cheeks were flushed in pinkish rose, her expression was enough to make my cheeks start to flush but then reason hit me.

"Hey! Get your head out of the clouds!"

* * *

After the both of us returned to our senses and returned to doing our original goal, the both of us on the roof, I try my best to avoid eye contact with Kotori due to well... The embarrassing events that happened in the club room.

That damn Nozomi causing unnecessary awkward feelings... Well it's my fault for looking too deep into it but still...

I can see that Kotori is also a little nervous, taking a deep breath in, it is finally the moment for me to find out the thing for which I have been preparing myself all day for now...

"Kotori... Did your mom tell you everything yesterday?..."

"Yeah..." Kotori nervously nods as a response to my question.

Kotori then starts twirling her fingers around nervously, "So how do you feel about the fact you and me are actually... Childhood friends?..."

I know that the both of us are really nervous to find out how each of us feel about the revelation how we're actually childhood friends, but I feel like Kotori's even more nervous than me, since the image that everyone has had of me so far is that I could care less about things like this, but still...

"I honestly don't mind... Sure I'm surprised but... I'm also a little upset at myself since I didn't remember you..."

As soon as I finish my sentence, Kotori immediately comes running up to me and grabs my hands with a cheerful expression,

"You don't need to be upset Maki-chan! I should be more upset since I didn't remember someone like you!"

"W-what are you saying?..."

My cheeks suddenly became flushed.

Damn she's too close! And also... She shouldn't be upset about that, I should have remembered someone like her- Uuu... Now that's too embarrassing.

Embarrassed, I push Kotori's hands off of mine and turn my back to her so that she wouldn't see my face right now.

"So how about you? I told you how I feel about the fact how we're childhood friends, so how do you fell about it?..."

"I was really happy when my mom told me about how you and me were childhood friends. Since that means now we have something special!"

Since my back was turned I wasn't able to see the expression she was making, but I could feel that she was really happy when she said that.

"Hmm... I see..."

I covered my cheeks with my right hand to cover how red my face was after hearing Kotori's thoughts. Shaking my head to regain my senses I turn my gaze to Kotori once again,

"Did she tell you how we're going out to dinner tonight?"

"Hmm? Dinner?"

In that moment I saw all of Kotori's air head qualities appear on her face, I didn't know if I should be mad or if I should laugh since it was a little funny, but knowing who I am I chose the latter.

"Umm Kotori... Did your mom actually tell you but you forgot?"

Kotori then does a small embarrassed giggle while scratching her head,

"Umm... I think I forgot~"

"..."

The whole roof is then swallowed in a deep silence, but soon that silence would be swept away with a loud shout...

"GEEZ KOTORI! YOU BETTER GO HOME RIGHT NOW AND GET READY YOU HEAR ME?!"

The airhead then suddenly shivered in fear as she heard my frustrated cry, "EKK! OK I'm going now!"

Kotori then immediately runs out of the door leading to the roof and heads home.

Standing by myself at the roof, I just sigh, "How the heck did the two of us end up being friends when we were kids?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm ready!"

"Oh Maki-chan! I can't wait to see how you look-"

As soon as I finished getting ready for the dinner our mothers planned, I headed downstairs from my room so that we can leave already.

"Maki-chan, dear..."

"Mmm what's up mom?"

I didn't know if my mother was angry or happy with the outfit I decided to wear to the dinner, since I just decided to wear a simple one piece black dress long enough to cover my feet so I wouldn't have to wear high heels.

My mother then grabs my arm and pulls me back up the stairs to my room,

"Eh?! Mom?!"

"M-A-K-I, THIS IS A SPECIAL REUNION DINNER, I NEED YOU TO WEAR YOUR BEST DRESS NOT SOMETHING YOU WOULD NORMALLY GO OUT WITH."

"B-but..."

"NO BUTS! I'm sure Kotori-chan will also be looking her best for this dinner so you should as well!"

My mom then pouts at me, so she can probably spare the wrinkles that she would get if she made a angry face, I just sigh and nod,

"Fine... I'll put on that dress papa bought me..."

Walking into my room, my mom claps her hands cheerfully, "Good girl!"

* * *

"The fact that Maki-chan and Kotori-chan were fellow members in μ's is what you could call fate!"

"It took you a while to find out that she was my daughter right, Minami-san?"

Both of our mothers then laugh at one another. OK I agree though that it was funny that Kotori's mom who was the chairman of the school didn't realize that I was my mom's daughter until she met my mom again. You could say that Kotori got her air head qualities from her mother.

Apparently our mothers planned for us to have dinner at a high end restaurant, I'm used to going to these type of places, since whenever my parents have to go out for hospital charity events it's usually at fancy restaurants, but knowing Kotori I can feel that she isn't use to places like this.

"So I guess our mothers are the same hmm?" Kotori let out a small giggle as the two of us watched out moms conversate happily to one another, I nodded with a smile since it was really nice to see your mother talk happily with one of her friends.

"You look really pretty though Maki-chan~"

Kotori gazed at the dress that my mother practically forced me to wear to the dinner. It was a dark blue one piece dress that had floral patterns on it which were in a darker shade of blue, along with black high heels which I honestly didn't want to wear, and a pearl necklace that I got from my father not too long ago.

"W-what are you saying you idiot..."

As I twirled my finger around one of my bangs, my hair was styled in a ponytail today, tied up with a light navy ribbon, Kotori just giggled at the embarrassment that showed on my face due to her remarks.

Turning my gaze to the way Kotori was dressed, it wasn't a show stopper, I could say that she looked, well... How she would always look. She wore a pure white one piece dress that was styled like a skirt and had many frills, some light rose corsages placed around it, her hairstyle was the same as usual but the part of her hair she always ties was tied with a pure white ribbon and not with the green ribbon she usually wears. Taking a closer look, I could say that Kotori made the dress herself, well obviously besides the white high heels she wore but the dress she wore felt so much like "her" that she had to be the one who made it.

"Hmm? Do you like my dress that much Maki-chan?"

Kotori with an almost teasing tone in her voice asks me as I continue to gaze at her appearance.

"N-no! And anyways, your dress is way too girly!"

"Hmm? But we're both girls right?"

"Uuu..."

Doing a small groan of defeat, I just wanted to try my best to not make the dinner not as awkward as I'm making it already.

"I guess it is though, Maki-chan's is really beautiful and mature so I guess this dress is a little too much..."

Kotori looked down on the parking lot a little sad while twirling her fingers around, I then do a loud sigh,"Kotori, any dress you make is great so even I wouldn't mind... Wearing a dress like that."

"Really?!"

Kotori's face immediately lit up in joy as soon as I said those words, she then cheerfully giggles to herself.

God damn it, I'm an idiot, I'm actually going to be the one that makes this dinner awkward if I don't try to just be myself around Kotori...

"Maki-chan, Kotori-chan! Let's get going already."

As soon as our mothers finished their freindly conversation, Mom called out to the both of us so we can get going into the restaurant and have dinner.

"OK!"

Turning to Kotori with a small smile with a bit of red on my cheeks, "Let's get going..."

"Yes!" Kotori's face lit up with joy then the two of us along with our mothers headed out from the parking lot to the restaurant.

* * *

"UWAH! EVEN IF THIS IS A RESTAURANT, INSIDE IT LOOKS LIKE A MANSION" Kotori shouts with a shocked expression.

"Really? It's smaller then most of the restaurants I go to."

I say to Kotori with a curious expression, since being the daughter to the owner of a hospital, there's many times my parents are invited to charity dinners but I'm quite surprised that Kotori is shocked with the size of the restaurant we are currently in, since she is the daughter of the chairman of Otonokizaka.

"HOW RICH ARE YOU MAKI-CHAN?!"

Kotori cries to me in exaggerated curiosity.

This girl... Like she doesn't need to be this shocked, what good would come out of me telling her how wealthy my family really was?

Doing a small sigh, I then look around the restaurant, truly it did look like a mansion on the inside. It had three levels, the main level to where all the guest enjoyed the meals they ordered, a lower level to where all the workers resided in, and a upper level that was closed off by a flight of stairs. I'm guessing that's because the upper level is the storage area.

But the flight of stairs leading up to the upper level made me feel like I was about to remember something, nostalgia showed on my face, by the way it felt I could feel like I was making a small smile and that it was a good memory.

"Maki-chan?"

Out of worry Kotori tries to get my attention to see why I was in a daze, shaking my head to regain my self I reassure her,

"It's nothing, I just feel like I made good memories here with somebody,"

As I continued to stare at the flight of stares, Kotori also turned her gaze to the flight of stairs and does a small nod.

"I don't know why but I feel that as well..."

In that moment I could almost feel those forgotten memories coming back to me but they were still fuzzy and I needed a little more to remember it.

But why would Kotori feel like she made memories with someone here when it seemed like she has never been here?

"Kotori, Maki!"

"Yes?"

As our mothers called to the both of us, gaining our attention they tell us,

"We forgot to tell you this was the place where you and Kotori-chan met many years ago!"

My mother tells me with a cheerful expression, Kotori's mother adds in with saying,

"Yes, and as I remember Maki-chan was a very cute child, she was so quiet and always clinging to that stuffed white rabbit doll she always had with her!"

Kotori's mother said with a cheerful giggle.

In that moment I could feel like a long lost memory was yanked from within my "archive..."

* * *

"We should head back to our moms before they get worried..."

"Don't worry Maki-chan! It'll be fun!"

As a younger version of me tightened my grip around a white bunny doll with worry, a younger Kotori simply kept pestering me to follow her around.

"Uuu... Listen, we can't go up there, it says "Staff Only..."

As my younger self tried her best to talk the younger Kotori out of not going up the stairs that led up to the storage room, the younger Kotori simply reached her hand towards me with a cheerful smile

"I promise that it'll be worth it!"

Reluctant, I finally give in with a small meek nod and grab her hand...

* * *

"So this is where we met huh?..."

"No wonder why this place seemed so familiar."

As I continued to gaze at the stairs leading up to the storage room, Kotori simply looked down at her hands while twirling her fingers with a nostalgic smile.

"Hey... Do you remember anything else about this place, Kotori?"

As I continued to gaze up the stairs, Kotori turned her gaze to the stairs as well and shaked her head with a small frown,

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, I don't really remember too much."

"I see..."

I don't blame her for not remembering everything, just the both of us remembering this restaurant was the first place we met is enough to make me a little happy, but something inside me tells me that isn't enough to satisfy me...

"Hey Kotori do you think you can come with me for a second?"

"Eh?"

Kotori gazed at me with a curious expression, like how I did with her in the past, I reached my hand out to her.

"I-I guess... You could say this will help jog both of our memories..."

Kotori was a bit surprised by the bold actions which were so unlike me, giggling a bit due to my embarrassment showing up on my cheeks, I do a tiny glare at her,

"D-don't make fun of me!... Come on this will be beneficial to the both of us!..."

As Kotori finished giggling she grabbed the hand that I reached out to her with and nods at me with her usual cheerful expression,

"Sure, Maki-chan!"

Telling both of our mothers that we where going to be walking around before the dinner was served (obviously not telling them that the both of us were planning to go up to the storage room) it was time for the both of us to remember everything about our first meeting...

* * *

"The coast is clear... How's it on your side, Kotori-chan?"

"Mmm... No one's walking around here."

"Perfect..."

Knowing that the stairs leading up to the storage room was closed off only to staff members, it would be very unpleasant for girls our age to be scolded by our mothers in a fancy restaurant like this.

Before moving on, Kotori and I scouted the area for any staff members or costumers so that we wouldn't get caught. The area seemed really empty, probably because how the whole restaurant was filled with costumers today, so majority of the waiters would be walking around the dining room serving the costumers while the cooks remained in the kitchen.

Both me and Kotori start walking up the stairs leading up to the storage room, still looking out for anybody who might catch us. Kotori turns to me with a nervous expression.

"Are you sure we should really be doing this?... All that's up here is a storage room."

"I know but... Something tells me that there was a reason that the both of us came up here when we were kids."

Determined, I tried my best to convince Kotori to come along with me on my quest to retrieve our forgotten memories, I didn't know why but I did a small chuckle to myself. Finding it amusing that it was me this time dragging around Kotori.

I don't know if Kotori was more of an adventurous girl when she was a child because around that time I'm pretty sure she was getting used to a younger Honoka's danger filled activities, but you can say as she grew older she became more of a responsible girl so that she could look out for Honoka.

"I guess I'm the one being dragged around this time huh?"

Kotori did a small giggle as she noticed the difference between the situation from the past and the present. I just do a small sigh,

"Hey, don't go thinking that I'm some trouble maker because I'm the one that's taking the lead this time."

Kotori simply shook her head with a small smile, "I would never think that, and besides seeing you act bold is a big improvement from when we were kids!"

I didn't know if I should be happy or embarrassed from Kotori's words, but as my way of saying "thanks" to her remarks, I tell her,

"Well at least you became more responsible."

"Muu... I was always responsible!"

Kotori doing a small pout, I just do a small chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't changed much though."

Kotori's cheeks became flushed from my words, as a way to get a little revenge from making her embarrassed,

"Well, It would have been cute to see you still carrying around Usagi-tan."

Usagi-tan, that was the white stuffed rabbit I always had with me when I was a child. I got it as my 1st birthday present from my Papa and I always made sure to take care of it so that it would last forever. Which I still have it with me but I keep him hidden in my room so that no one would ever find out something so embarrassing about me.

Surprised that Kotori actually remembered the name of the stuffed rabbit that I always had with me when I was a child, my cheeks become flushed and I quickly try to change the subject,

"S-shut up... Anyways, we're almost to the storage room"

Kotori just does a small cheerful giggle at me as we make our way to the storage room...

* * *

"Wow, I didn't expect the storage room of a high quality restaurant like this to be so dusty and cramped."

"Well maybe the storage room is only used in rare occasions?"

As me and Kotori awed at the sheer contrast that the storage room had to the restaurant, it was dusty, enough to make someone without allergies sneeze, the room was so dark that the only source of light that me and Kotori had was the moonlight shining out from one single large window.

"Maki-chan, now that we're here, I can't seem to see any reason why we came as kids..."

I could hear in Kotori's voice that she was very anxious, sure there was the issue that our mothers will notice we have been gone for a long period of time but there's also the fact how knowing Kotori, she's more worried about what would happen to me if we're found out.

"I'm sorry for putting you up to this Kotori..."

With a glum tone, I apologize to Kotori, She merely responded back with surprise,

"W-wait, why are you apologizing Maki-chan? I was the one that agreed to come with you!"

"Still..."

I think it would be shocking to anybody if I apologized to them due to my prideful character, but I knew that I was just dragging around Kotori on my quest to recover our past memories. Honestly I was a little scared if Kotori agreed to come along with me just because of her kind nature, Kotori saw how upset the things I thought made me, she frantically tries her best to cheer me up,

"Maki-chan! Umm...-"

Immediately Kotori paused when she saw the large window that was our only source of light,

"Kotori?..."

It would be a little surprising to see somebody suddenly freeze when they're in the middle of talking to you, sure I did that many times today, so I was sure Kotori remembered something.

"Did you remember something?"

"Mmm..."

It looked like that the memory Kotori was about to remember was still a little fuzzy, so I decided to gaze at the large window in the storage room that allowed the moonlight to shine in.

In that moment, a memory from the time we were children returned to me...

* * *

"Uuu... I rather go back to my mommy than be here..."

A younger me whines to a younger Kotori as I tightly cling my white stuffed rabbit, Usagi-tan.

The younger Kotori just cheerfully giggles at the younger me who slightly sneezes from all the collected dust the storage room had,

"I know it's a little dark and dusty but who knows what fun things we'll find in here!"

"Fun?! So far everything's just been really dark and dusty, I hate it!"

The younger Kotori just does a small pout, "Muu... Just wait, the fun starts now Maki-chan!"

The younger Kotori cheerfully pointed to a large window in the storage room, staring at her confused, the younger me simply sighs,

"Uuu... Fine... Let's just get this over with..."

The younger Kotori just giggles at the younger me with a cheerful expression, then grabs my hand.

* * *

"That window?... Why?..."

"Maki-chan?"

Walking up to the window, I open it, as I open it, the light on the moon shows the amount of dust that the window has collected over the years, Kotori coughs a bit, while I try my best to not sneeze.

"Hmm... Seems like it'll be a tight fit, but I think we can make it."

Gazing at the measurements from the window, It could be seen that it would have been much easier for us to go through this when we were children.

God, even now I'm reluctant to go through here, I wonder how the heck Kotori was able to convince me to go through here when we were kids... Turning my gaze over to Kotori, I decide to ask her if she really wants to do this or not,

"Kotori... I'm not sure if we'll remember anything if we go through this window, but if you really believe we won't then... Besides being kind, we can go back and have the dinner with our mothers as planned."

"Maki-chan..."

If she did choose to go back, I would be a little sad, since honestly I feel like just through this glass window we'll both remember what happened here when we were kids and how... We became friends...

Kotori then suddenly grabs my hand and shakes her head,

"It's fine, I'm not doing this out of kindness, I'm doing this because I'm so happy Maki-chan is really working hard to help the both of us remember how we became friends."

"W-W-What!?... N-no I..."

Bulls eye. Embarrassed, I finally give in with a sigh,

"Maki-chan!... You're not pushing me away for once?!"

What?! I didn't notice during all this time I have been holding Kotori's hand, she was surprised that for once I didn't push her away in embarrassment.

"E-Eh?!... Er... I'll let it go for now... Since we have to help each other to get through this window, OK?!"

"Mmm, dishonest Maki-chan is cute as always~"

Kotori giggles teasingly.

I swear this girl... Does Honoka or Umi have to deal with this side of her all the time? Since all the times we were just fellow members I never saw her act like this... I guess you can say she shows this side to the people she's closest with...

* * *

"Uuu! You know you're going to have to get this dress cleaned! It's a special gift from Papa!"

As a younger me and Kotori finally made our way through the dust filled window, we ended up on the restaurant's roof. I simply whined about how dusty my dress got, If it was some other dress I wouldn't care much but it was a gift from Papa so I cared a lot for it. My younger self was just glad Usagi-tan was spared from the dust storm.

"Don't worry Maki-chan you'll forgot that once you look up!"

As the younger Kotori pointed her index finger to the night sky, the younger me gazes at her in confusion,

"Up?..."

When the younger me stared up at the night sky, my eyes instantly lit up...

* * *

"The stars..."

The nostalgic feeling I felt as I stared at the night sky filled with billions of stars that were vividly visible to the human eye from the restaurant's roof, I could feel this sight was exactly like the one eight years ago...

"Maki-chan... I think I remember everything now..."

As Kotori gazed at the star filled sky with a nostalgic smile, I turn to her with a small smile,

"I remember everything too... We met at this restaurant many years ago when our mothers wanted to see each others daughters... Then you dragged me all the way up here."

"I didn't! You agreed to come along!"

Kotori does a small pout, laughing a bit from her reaction, I then turn my gaze once more to the night sky,

"The stars are exactly the same they were eight years ago..."

Agreeing, Kotori nods at me with a smile.

"I brought you up here because your mom told me you liked looking at stars, so... I guess you can say I wanted to try really hard to become your friend back then..."

Kotori nostalgically stares down at her twirling fingers, my cheeks become a bit flushed from her statement.

I see... So she put a lot of effort into becoming friends with someone as difficult as me back then...

"Hey Kotori..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad we met."

With a honest smile, I bring out all my feelings, Well not all of them because 50% of it is just sheer embarrassment, but I was honestly happy that we met in the past and that we met each other again. Even if as strangers, I'm really glad we remembered our past relationship...

Kotori's cheeks become flushed with rose red, she then puts on a cheerful expression,

"Honest Maki-chan is also really cute~"

"W-W-WHAT?! Uuu! You idiot don't ruin the moment!"

Kotori just giggles at how red my face became with embarrassment from her words, she then also makes a honest smile at me,

"I understand how you feel though, Maki-chan."

"Huh?"

"It makes me happy to know that you really are my childhood friend and now we have something special."

Kotori said those words with her usual cheerful expression, it was honest though and was backed with all her emotions. Sometimes I wish I could be as honest and kind like her, but the thought of that is somewhat to embarrassing for someone like me.

Making sure Kotori didn't see how embarrassed I was, I turn my back to her as I get up from the surface of the roof,

"Let's go have that dinner, before our moms realize we've been gone too long..."

"Hmm? Oh, okay..."

I could hear Kotori was a little sad that we couldn't watch the stars together anymore, but honestly we did have to go back before someone found us out... I just wish I was honest enough to let her now I was satisfied enough with the time we had together...

* * *

Finally our time at the restaurant was finished, after having three delicious Italian styled courses, our mothers bid farewell to one another at the parking lot, but they gave me and Kotori a chance to say goodbye to one another.

"I'm glad our moms weren't too upset, right Maki-chan?"

Kotori does a small giggle as me and her stand near to both of the vehicles our mothers wait for us in to take us both home.

I just do a small nod to her.

I don't know what I'm doing, honestly I'm just so confused with what mine and Kotori's relationship will be after this day, can we suddenly act like two friends at school because of this? If we did, CERTAIN members would make stupid statements... And what if Kotori still hangs out with Honoka and Umi all the time? I mean compared to me, they're her close friends...

"Umm, Maki-chan!..."

As I was deep in thought, Kotori called out to me in a nervous tone, grabbing my attention, I look at her with a questioned expression,

"What is it?"

"I... I..."

As I saw Kotori try to get the words out of her mouth, her mother called out to her from her car,

"Kotori, we have to go soon!"

"I know!..."

Kotori started to look upset as she tried to muster the words she wanted to say.

Can she be thinking the same thing? What will be our relationship after this?...

"Kotori!..."

It was time for me to take on the honest role, I couldn't have Kotori being the only one to speak her honest feelings all the time. Now it was my turn.

"If you don't mind... Can we also be friends when we're at school?"

Ah... Just that much honesty was enough to break my pride, I was so embarrassed I actually wanted to shout but... Now was not the time for my pride to take over my honesty.

Kotori's face immediately lit up with joy,

"Yes!"

I could feel that a weight was lifted from my mind as soon as she said, "Yes!".

As Kotori waved goodbye to me , I waved to her back, getting in her mother's car, I then continue to gaze as she left with a small smile. Finally getting ready to leave and getting in my mom's car, I relaxed my body on the heated leather front seat, I do a relived sigh.

"Maki-chan, did you have fun?"

As my mother gazed at me with a warm smile, I then do a small sigh along with a smile,

"Too much for one day but... Thanks for letting me have dinner with Kotori, Mom."

My mother then hugs me with a squeal,

"It's been so long Maki-chan's been this happy about her friends!"

"H-Hey! We have to go home or else Papa will get lonely!"

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to you Honoka?"

As Niko stared at a ultra exhausted spiritless Honoka, she merely sheds a small tear,

"Umi-chan made me-"

"She was Student Council president for once~"

Umi cuts off Honoka with a giggle that actually made me shiver a little, but you could say that it's good that Honoka had a chance to experience Student Council work herself.

"Kotori-chan~~~~~ Where were you?! I could have been saved from that torture if you were there~~~~"

As Honoka cried to her kindhearted friend, Kotori answers her,

"Ah I went out to dinner with Ma-"

As she is about to finish her sentence, she could feel that I am gazing at her intently, it's not a gaze that is saying, "Don't you dare tell them." it's more like, "Keep it a secret for now."

"Ma? Who's that?"

As Honoka stared at her best friend questioningly, Kotori tries her best to clear up the confusion.

"I went out to dinner with Mama~"

"Oh! With your mother? What was the dinner for?"

As Umi smiled at Kotori, everyone else in the room became curious as well,

With a cheerful giggle, she answers Umi's question,

"I met up with a old friend~"

"Eh?! Kotori-chan is it someone I know?!"

Honoka asks surprised, since knowing Kotori since they were kids, it would actually be really surprising to find out Kotori had other friends back then... Er... Me, but that will have to be a secret for now...

Kotori then does a small teasing giggle, "Maybe~ Or maybe not~"

"Muu~ Kotori-chan who is it?~~~~"

As Honoka whined to get an answer from her closest friend, Kotori turned her gaze to me and winked at me, blushing from embarrassment, I turn my gaze away from her.

The memory of a human is like that of a PC's, we can only handle so many memories at once that we sometimes can't recall memories of the past. Unlike a PC's memory, the memory of the human brain can not be deleted, it is stored away in what some call the "memory archive", those memories can only be retrieved if we have a event in the present which makes us recall the memory or we have another who remembers it tells us. Honestly, I think that if it wasn't for our mothers, Kotori and I would still continue to view one another as fellow members, but from this day on, because of a memory that I thought could never be retrieved... We are now childhood friends...


	2. Caffè

"Hmm, so you actually cooked all of that yourself?"

"Mmm, when I was working as Minalinsky I learned how to cook pretty well."

As Maki-chan awed at the the omelet and small salad that I made myself for lunch, I couldn't just help but be really happy about how she was impressed about the lunch I made.

Ever since that day me and Maki-chan found out we were childhood friends, we decided to start off as normal friends. I don't know why, but she wanted to keep our friendship a secret to everyone for now.

Sure it makes me a little sad that Honoka-chan and the others can't find out about how me and Maki-chan were actually childhood friends but... I'm happy that the two of us can have lunch together...

"Hmm? What are you all happy about? Does your lunch actually taste that good?"

"Ah, No it's not that..."

With a bit of red on my cheeks, Maki-chan just does a small chuckle as she takes a bite of a fried egg.

It wasn't just any fried egg, it was made with the highest quality eggs, and even the smell of it was enough to make me drool a little... I guess that's the lunches you get when you're the daughter of the owners of a hospital.

"Weirdo."

Doing a small pout, I wasn't mad, I was actually a little happy from Maki-chan's words, since majority of times her insults weren't meant to hurt others, it was just her way of expressing her feelings,

I then see Maki-chan gaze at the salad I made, it was a regular salad, just lettuce, some sliced up carrots, and slices of tomatoes that I covered with some vinaigrette to make it tasty.

"Do you want to try some Maki-chan?"

"W-what? N-no! I-I wasn't looking at your lunch because I wanted some!"

Ah, she's so dishonest~

As red flushed Maki-chan's cheeks, I knew from the dinner we had at the restaurant Maki-chan really liked tomatoes, since majority of Italian dishes are made with tomatoes, and seeing how happy she was when eating them was really cute.

With a fork, I grab a piece of tomato from the salad I made, and bring it near to Maki-chan's face.

"Maki-chan, say "Ahh...""

Maki-chan's face immediately became beet red when she noticed what I was trying to make her do,

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WW-W-W-WHAT A-A-A-A-A-ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T TEASE ME LIKE THAT!"

Hmm? I wasn't trying to tease her though?

As I gazed at Maki-chan's beet red face with giggle, I couldn't help to think how cute she was.

Maki-chan then immediately grabbed the fork from my hands and ate the tomato slice.

My face instantly became red when she did it,

"Huh? What's wrong? Didn't you want me to eat this?"

I didn't realize it till now but... The fork I was going to feed Maki-chan the tomato slice with was the one I was eating from and... She just did, so that's... A indirect kiss right?...

Maki-chan gazes at my red face in confusion until she takes a glance at the fork and finally realizes why my face became so red.

Maki-chan's face became dark, she took a big deep breath in and then gave me back my fork.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU... BIG AIRHEAD!"

"EKK! I'm sorry Maki-chan!"

* * *

"I know you're a airhead but come on... Don't leave out important stuff like that..."

"Mmm... I'm sorry Maki-chan..."

As lunch was ending soon, our emotions were diverse, Maki-chan was still really embarrassed from the events that occurred, while I felt like it was my fault for making all of this happen...

As I gazed at the lustrous green grass that we sat on behind the school to have our lunch, Maki-chan gazes at me and sighs,

"Hey... You know it's not all of your fault. It's also mine since I didn't realize it was... Er... Your fork I was eating from..."

Maki-chan's cheeks became red in embarrassment as she was finishing her sentence.

Maki-chan's trying to cheer me up?... But it really is my fault for not noticing first...

With more guilt filling my heart, my gaze on the ground become heavier, while the frown on my mouth became bigger, Maki-chan noticed that her attempt to cheer me up didn't work, she just does a small sigh.

"Hey, that tomato was really delicious... I wouldn't mind if you started making me salads for lunch too..."

"Eh?..."

Turning my gaze from the grass to Maki-chan, I knew that she was trying her best to hold back the embarrassment she had, her face was bright red, but she tried so hard to hold her prideful character back to cheer me up...

My large frown changed into a large smile,

"Sure, Maki-chan!"

* * *

Just because me and Maki-chan were childhood friends didn't mean that we couldn't have the relationship that I have with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.

As I laid own my regular sized light green colored bed, I tightly wrapped my arms around "Pillow-tan" while gazing up at the ceiling of my room.

"Pillow-tan" was what you could call my version of Maki-chan's, Usagi-tan. Sure I didn't always carry it around with me when I was a child but I always did sleep with it, and I always liked embracing it whenever I was deep in thought.

"I'm still happy that we're starting off as friends though."

Maki-chan herself asked me after the dinner we had at the restaurant if we can be friends at school too, that was enough for me, enough to make me so happy that I wish nothing would ever change.

"But I still want to become closer to her..."

All that Maki-chan and I were doing as friends was, hanging out during lunch whenever Umi-chan dragged around Honoka-chan to finish Student Council work. We even exchanged emails and phone contacts but she rarely texts me due to her busy home life.

"Mmm, since she does need to take over her parent's hospital."

Unlike me, Maki-chan had a bright future already written out for her, I didn't know if it was really her dream to take over her parent's hospital but I knew she loved her parents too much to not take over it.

"She's pursing her dream while I..."

I started to frown and almost felt like I can cry, remembering the day when I was about to leave Japan for the fashion program that my mother told me that could help me pursue my dreams as a fashion designer.

"But if I did leave..."

If I did, I would have never known about how me and Maki-chan were actually childhood friends.

Shaking my head and slapping my cheeks lightly, I let loose all the negative emotions inside me and do a small sigh.

"I can't think about that, since if I did go, everyone would have been sad and me and Maki-chan would never be friends."

The fact that me and Maki-chan were childhood friends in the past and how we are friends now was enough to make me forget all the negative thoughts that still lingered within me after I decided to stay.

"I can't be selfish..."

The part of me that kept on thinking the thoughts, "You should have gone.", "It was so that you can pursue your dreams!", I considered that the selfish side of me, a side that I knew everyone would hate me for...

As I was about to descend into a dark mindset again, my phone started vibrating.

"Eh?! Can Maki-chan be calling me for once?!"

Excitement and joy filled my face and mind, replacing all the dark emotions and thoughts that I had.

Just the thought of Maki-chan taking a break from her busy life to call me was enough to make me jump for joy, but as soon as I saw the caller ID, all my excitement was replaced with bummer,

"Hmm? It's a former co-worker, Yurina-chan?"

I was actually upset enough to hang up on them, but she was a girl that I worked with and became friends with when I was working at the maid cafe as Minalinsky. I quit when I was going to leave Japan but ever since I didn't, I never had any plans of working there again.

Yurina-chan was a good friend and I gave her my phone number to call me whenever work was piled up and they needed more people, or if she called in for a sick day and needed me to work in her place.

"But why is she calling me now?"

I was actually a little curious to why my former co-worker would call me, if she was calling me it had to be an emergency so I can't pass her up.

Accepting her call, I bring my phone up to my left ear,

"Ah, hello! It's been a while Kotori-chan! Sorry to call you so suddenly..."

"Mmm, it's fine, I'm just a little surprised that you called me since I don't work at the cafe anymore."

"Well that's the thing..."

"Eh?"

So something was really up at work?

As I continued to keep my phone close to my ear, I waited for my former co-worker, Yurina-chan, to tell me the reason why she called me, by the tone of her voice, I could tell that it had to involve something with the cafe, since if I was still working there she wouldn't sound like her phone call was a burden.

"Kotori-chan, we have a special event at the cafe and two of the maids have caught fevers... I wanted to ask if you and a friend can take their place..."

"Eh? Really?! I hope they get better!"

"I know, but still..."

I was actually worried for the two maids, it was spring, and getting a fever around this time would be quite serious, but that was the least of our problems.

"Surely I can work! I still have the maid outfit, but a friend too?..."

It would have been fine if it was just me who had to work, but knowing that she asked me if I can bring a friend along means that she couldn't find anybody else and put all her hopes on me.

"I know, I'm sorry... We couldn't find anyone else, but surely if you do find a friend who can help, we'll provide the costume and give them the basic training!"

She had a lot of faith in me, but I didn't know who would be willing to help...

"What about your friends in that idol group that came to perform here back then? Can one of them help?"

"Wonder Zone", that was the first song I wrote for μ's and which we performed at the maid cafe I worked at. We all wore maid dresses for the performance so I'm pretty sure that's why she was reminded of that.

I couldn't let her down though, I needed to assure her that I could find someone who could help!

"Umm! I will find someone who can help within the group! And when I do I'll call you back, OK?"

"Thank you Kotori-chan... You're such a life saver! The event is tomorrow night, I'll leave the rest to you!"

Eh?... TOMORROW NIGHT?!

"Umm! Wait!-"

Before I could ask her anymore she finished her call.

I just sat on my bed with a blank expression, I had nothing that I could say or do to express how I was feeling, all I did was quickly look through my phone contacts and called the one person who I always called whenever I was in trouble.

"Oh! Kotori-chan! What's up?"

"HONOKA-CHAN!"

"Whoa! Kotori-chan?!"

With tears forming in my eyes, when we were children even now, I would cry to Honoka-chan whenever I was in a pinch, since every time she was able to solve them (while majority of times it was Umi-chan who did.)

"Honoka-chan! I need help!"

"EH?! Kotori-chan?! Is your life in danger?!"

Panic started forming in Honoka-chan's voice, I'm pretty sure anyone would panic if they heard me calling them like this suddenly...

"I need someone to help me work at the maid cafe tomorrow!"

"Eh?... That's all?"

"Mmm!"

Slightly nodding, I then hear Honoka-chan doing a relieved sigh,

"Gosh, don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry..."

Sniffling a bit from the tears I cried before, I earnestly apologized for making Honoka-chan worry like that.

"But, I thought you quit didn't you?"

"Mmm, but a friend who works there said they're having a special event and they need me and a friend to help since two maids caught fevers..."

"Man, talk about bad timing..."

"Mmm..."

I was really anxious to see if Honoka-chan would help me, since Umi-chan would be out of the question, since she would be too embarrassed to even wear the maid outfit... And I don't have the phone numbers of the other members in my phone, besides Maki-chan...

"Sorry, I can't..."

"Eh?..."

I could feel all hope within me being replaced with despair as soon as Honoka-chan said those words.

She sounded sad when apologizing, so I was certain the reason why she can't help me is a good one.

"Umi-chan is going to make me check over the school funds tomorrow, and hearing that you're going to work tomorrow, it's going to be extra hard..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Now knowing that because I'll be working tomorrow I won't be able to help Honoka-chan and Umi-chan with student council work, the despair I felt was replaced with utter guilt.

'Don't be, it's pretty much my fault for not being able to do all the work myself... Muu... I can't believe Umi-chan is working me so hard that I feel like this."

Giggling a bit, I then do a small smile, "Umi-chan just really loves you, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka-chan just does a small chuckle, "I just wish she could show it in a kinder way."

The conversation we shared was enough to take most of the guilt off my shoulders,

"But what are you going to do now?"

After this, surely I had to do everything in my power to find someone who can help me or I just had to put all my effort into doing it myself,

"Kotori-chan I know you, you have to find someone, I don't want you overworking yourself by deciding to do it all yourself."

"Honoka-chan..."

Honoka-chan was my best friend in the whole world, she would know what I'm thinking, it made me happy but it wasn't going to solve the current issue I was dealing with.

"Kotori-chan! I know you'll find someone! If you can't, I'll work so fast that I'll run over the maid cafe and help you myself!"

"Honoka-chan you don't have to!..."

Hearing Honoka-chan willing to work this hard for me was enough to make tears form in my eyes, but I couldn't let her do that...

"Come on, we're friends Kotori-chan! Let's just hope it doesn't come to that... For my sake..."

Honoka-chan did almost a small painful chuckle as she finished her sentence.

"Mmm... Don't worry I'll make sure it won't come down to that, for your sake!"

"Thanks... Well, good night and good luck Kotori-chan!"

"You too Honoka-chan! Sweet dreams!"

Honoka-chan finished her call, as soon as we were done I placed my phone on the small cabinet that was beside my bed, wrapping my arms around Pillow-tan tightly, I fall back on my bed.

"What am I going to do?..."

I had to think, I couldn't make Honoka-chan go over her limits, and I couldn't overwork myself since I would just worry everyone.

"Friends, huh?..."

When you're friends with someone, you only know that they're your real friends until they tell you themselves that they would help you in any situation. Honoka-chan and I shared a strong enough bond that we would help each other no matter what, but in this situation...

"Friends?... Wait!"

No I couldn't... Reminded of the friendship I had with Maki-chan, I couldn't do it, she's a busy person I couldn't trouble her with it but still...

"This could be a chance to deepen our friendship, no?..."

Or it could ruin it. All I wanted was for the two of us to share a bond similar to the ones I shared with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, but doing this would be a huge risk since if Maki-chan sincerely rejected me that would mean...

Slapping my cheeks, I then grab my phone from my cabinet and call Maki-chan.

I couldn't think like that... Maki-chan herself asked me if we could be friends, I need to believe that our friendship is real!

As I anxiously awaited Maki-chan to pick up, I was determined to not let my fear get the best of me...

"Hello?"

She then picks up, now was the moment for me to accept whatever decision she makes,

"Maki-chan, sorry for calling you at this time..."

"Don't be, but what's up? You sound weird."

I didn't notice, but I wasn't able to erase all my anxiety, tying my best to get rid of it, I try my best to reassure her to not worry about me,

"I-It's nothing!..."

I then hear Maki-chan doing a annoyed sigh over the phone,

"Hey, don't say that, from the time we've been hanging out together, I know when you're lying."

"Really?... How?..."

"You're a bad liar."

Maki-chan was right, I was a terrible one, since from all the guilt I got from doing even a small lie I would eventually break and tell the truth.

"Tell me what's up and I'll see if I can help out."

As soon as Maki-chan finished her sentence, I felt like all the negative emotions in me were replaced with a warm feeling in my chest, my heart starting to beat faster and my cheeks becoming red, I just giggle with tears forming in my eyes,

"K-Kotori?"

Maki-chan's voice was full of worry from my sudden change of mood, but I couldn't help it...

"I'm so happy that we're friends, Maki-chan!"

"E-eh?!... O-Obviously we are! What made you think that we weren't, you idiot?!"

I could hear and almost imagine that Maki-chan was so embarrassed from saying that her face was pure red.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I decide to tell Maki-chan everything...

* * *

"I see..."

"So can you?... I mean if you can't that's fine..."

"God you can be a real idiot sometimes... Of course I'll help out."

"Really?!"

Hearing Maki-chan agreeing to help me out at the maid cafe tomorrow made me so happy I could jump in joy around my room but I held it back, since my mother was sleeping in the next room.

"I-I just decided to since hearing the whole situation, OK?!"

Ah... Maki-chan was being dishonest again~

Giggling, I just do a sigh of relief with a large smile,

"I promise to help you out as much as I can when we work!"

"H-hey! I don't need your help!"

I could hear Maki-chan was so embarrassed, I loved teasing her when she got like this but I better hold back or she would get so mad at me that she could decide not to help anymore.

"Tomorrow night, right?!"

"Mmm!"

"Well then... Meet me at the school gates after school, we'll head there together."

Ah, this was the first time Maki-chan's been so nice to me~ I'm so glad we're friends~

As I did a cheerful giggle Maki-chan talked back,

"Hey, you're thinking about something weird aren't you?!"

"Maybe~"

"God you're so... Well good night, make sure you get enough rest for tomorrow."

"You too, Maki-chan! Sweet dreams!"

"WHAT- Uuu!... You big idiot!"

Maki-chan in embarrassed rage hangs up on me,

"Eh? Maki-chan?"

Why was she so mad?... Well... I'm just so happy that she was able to help me solve all my problems. Now the real work starts tomorrow!

* * *

"What the heck? What are you so happy about?"

"This is the first time we've walked together, I'm just really happy!"

"Uuu.. You..."

As Maki-chan released a small sigh, the both of us continued to walk down the path that led to the school to the maid cafe, which was all the way in Akiba, I could see from the the red that was almost a vivid orange from the evening sun that formed on her cheeks that she was holding back all her embarrassment.

Since the thought of wearing a maid dress and working at a maid cafe was enough to break the prideful character that she had.

Knowing that she was willing to go through all that just to help me out, formed a huge smile on my face.

"You know, I'm surprised you don't act like the way I thought you would."

"Eh?"

What could she mean by that? Haven't I always acted this way?

"You know what I mean!... Teasing me and stuff... God you act like Nozomi..."

"EH?! Really?!"

Maki-chan does a small embarrassed nod,

"I didn't know I acted like that!... If you want me to I can stop-"

"You idiot, I'm not telling you to stop- Er... I mean... God, why does it always have to be like this when I'm with you..."

Doing a small giggle as Maki-chan did a small sigh, I smile at her,

"So you don't mind if I tease you?"

"W-what?!... Wait I didn't mean that!... Uuu... Just act like yourself!"

Maki-chan was so cute whenever she was being dishonest, I think anybody would love to tease her whenever they had the chance. Knowing the two of us were friends, I could do it whenever we were together.

"We're here."

As the both of us made it to our destination, the both of us saw that there was a long line of both girls and boys waiting to get in the maid cafe.

"What the hell?... What can be up that made so many people want to come?!"

Both me and Maki-chan awed at the extent of the line, majority of times, males would come over to the cafe so that they could enjoy being served by maids while females came over to enjoy the delicious meals we had on the menu.

"Whoa! Isn't that Minalinsky?!"

"And it's Nishikino Maki!"

As two people within the line noticed us, they knew who we were, me for being Minalinsky the famous ex-maid of Akiba, and Maki-chan for being a member of μ's.

"Ah damn... Something tells me we're going to attract a crowd..."

With a irritated sigh, Maki-chan prepared herself, foreshadowing what was about to happen.

"Eh? What do you mean-"

"OMG! IT'S MINALINSKY! SHE'S BACK!"

"KYAA! MAKI-TAN YOU'RE SO PRETTY IN REAL LIFE."

A whole crowd started to form around us, it was the people that were waiting in line to get in the cafe, it looked as if everybody in the line were fans of us.

"I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN MINALINSKY! PLEASE, MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

A fan in tears cried to me, overjoyed to see me working at the maid cafe again.

Grabbing the paper he held out to me so that I could sign it, I did a small laugh while signing it,

"It's just for today, but I'm so happy to see you happy about me working here again."

As soon as I passed the fan my autograph, he immediately fainted with joy.

"Eh?! Are you okay?!"

"I can die in peace now..."

"KYAA! MAKI-CHAN! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?!"

"W-wait I don't really!..."

As a fan girl begged Maki-chan to take a picture with her, the crowd around us was getting larger, and really cramped, it was so cramped that I could feel the elbows of the people within the crowd bumping into me,

"Ow!..."

"Kotori-chan?!"

Maki-chan then immediately wraps her arm around me, protecting me from being hit by the crowd.

"Maki-chan?"

I know they didn't mean any wrong, I knew all our fans were overjoyed to see us, but anger started forming on Maki's face.

Did she care enough about me to get mad at her fans for my sake?...

Doing a small smile within the mayhem, I saw that Maki-chan was about to yell at the fans, before she could, a group of maids from the cafe ring a hand held bell to get control over the crowd,

"If all of you don't get in line right now, you won't be able to try our limited one night offer on our new "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!""

Immediately as she finished her sentence the crowd obediently got back into the line, we were free from the large mob like crowd, but we just stood there with blank expressions,

"All these people are here..."

"Because of a cake?..."

Finishing each others sentences, I could here a giggle from a person I knew behind us,

"Not just any cake... it's the "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake-"

"We get it, it's a unbelievable cake."

Maki-chan cutting her off with a small sigh, the both of us turn around,

"Ah! Yurina-chan!"

"Kotori-chan, it's so good to see that you can help and you too, umm..."

"Maki, Nishikino Maki."

"Yes, Maki-chan!"

"What-"

Maki-chan's face became red with embarrassment when my former co-worker, Yurina-chan casually called her by her first name.

Yurina-chan was a university student who worked at the cafe so that she could make money to pay for textbooks she needed to buy for her studies, she was as tall as Maki-chan, and had caramel colored eyes while her hair was a light brown styled in a long ponytail.

We both became friends due to how the both of us had a love for cute dresses and strawberry cheesecake.

"Man... You two are so alike..."

"Eh?"

The both of us turned to Maki-chan with questioned expressions, she just does a small face palm,

"Nah, it's nothing..."

"Anyways, Kotori-chan! I'm so happy you came, the event isn't starting yet but look at the line!"

"I know! What is this "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!" anyways?"

The line that this incredible sounding cake made, it sounded like it was something that a famous cake maker would make, I was really curious to find out.

"The manager wouldn't tell us but rumors say... That it's a strawberry ice cream cheesecake."

I could feel drool almost flowing from my mouth as soon as I heard the possible identity of this cake, Yurina-chan passing me a napkin she does a small laugh,

"I know how you feel, I reacted the same way! But wow... You guys created a mob."

Doing a small embarrassed chuckle, I bow in apology, "Sorry, even when you all are so busy preparing for the event."

"Don't be! That's what happens when you have the ex-legendary maid Minalinsky and member of μ's, Maki-chan right?"

The both of us laughing together, Maki-chan does a small sigh,

"Hey... Can we go in so I can be trained already?"

The both of us were so immersed in conversation that we forgot about Maki-chan...

* * *

"I know I agreed to do this... But no one told me any of the workers were fans of me!"

"GOD THIS IS ONCE OF A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY, I WILL SAVE THESE PICTURES ON ALL MY HARD DRIVES."

As a group of the maids who worked here were taking pictures of Maki-chan, they were right, this was a once in a life time opportunity (second actually) Maki-chan was wearing a maid outfit that was worn by all the workers in the cafe, red flushed her cheeks as her fans among the workers took pictures of her with their phones and digital cameras.

"Wow, Maki-chan seems really famous, I'm really disappointed in myself for not knowing her before hand."

Doing a small giggle at Yurina-chan who awed at the actions of Maki-chan's fans, I shake my head,

"It's fine, μ's still isn't that popular, but we will be once we move forward in this year's Love Live! Competition."

"H-hey! You guys took enough pictures already! Let me get focused before we have to work!"

"J-JUST ONE MORE PICTURE PLEASE!"

As Maki-chan's fans were pleading to her to have one more picture, our manager walked in and confiscated their cameras and phones,

"Now, now girls... You're bothering Nishikino-kun, she's going to be working here for the 1st time, she needs to prepare herself."

Maki-chan's fans then lower there heads in disappointment,

"Fine..."

"Thank you..."

Embarrassed from how far our manager needed to stop the fanfare, Maki-chan blushes.

Our manager does a small chuckle,

"No need to thank me Nishikino-kun, it's rare for us to have a idol work among us!"

"Manager what about me?!"

As I pouted from the fact he forgot about me, in realization he laughs,

"Ah, I'm sorry you too, Minami-kun!"

All of the maids then laugh along with our manager.

Our manager was a mature man in his 60's, he is what you can call your "cool grandpa" he had a kind nature and did everything in his power to make sure that work was fun for all of us.

"I know you all know that today is going to be packed because of our one night offer of, "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!" but some customers are going to want other dishes before having it, so make sure to focus but have fun, OK?!"

"OK!"

All of us shouting in agreement, Maki-chan walks up to me and Yurina-chan with a small smile,

"This doesn't seem like a bad place to work."

"Oh! Would you and Kotori-chan be willing to work here again after this?!"

In excitement, Yurina-chan would be overjoyed to hear if she could have two new friends to work with, Maki-chan shakes her head with a small sigh,

"Nah, me and Kotori have to focus on winning this year Love Live! along with the other members of μ's"

"Yeah, sorry Yurina-chan..."

"Nah, it's okay! The both of you working with us today is enough to make me happy!"

It would be nice to become Minalinsky again and work with Maki-chan, but knowing that this year's Love Live! will be the most important one for μ's, we had to put all our effort into winning it.

"Still, Maki-chan we did train you but do you know how to handle customers?"

"H-huh? I so can! Leave it to me!... Man I just hope I don't make this night harder than it should be..."

Hearing Maki-chan mummer something under her breath, Yurina-chan claps her hands cheerfully,

"Wow! As expected of an idol! Well me and the others have to greet the customers, you and Kotori-chan can relax here a bit before we start!"

"Yeah..."

"Good luck Yurina-chan!"

Before leaving with another group of maids, me and Maki-chan are left alone in the break room, Maki-chan then with a sigh sits on a small chair we had in the break room.

"What did I get myself into..."

"Maki-chan..."

Maki-chan looked like she was losing all motivation to work, despite everything, she looked like she was trying hard to keep some working spirit so that she could help out... It made me happy to see she was willing to work this hard to help me but I really needed to help her, so that I could make sure that she could make it through the night with no problems.

Placing my right hand on top of her head, I start rubbing it,

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Even if she was in sheer embarrassment, I continued rubbing her head with my hand, in a soft voice I told her,

"Don't worry Maki-chan, you'll be able to do a good job, you already did a great job by just coming and helping..."

"You..."

I needed to do whatever I could to make Maki-chan motivated again, the best I could tell her was that she would do a good job and was already doing a good job, by willing to help me despite her prideful character.

"You can stop now."

"Oh, I'm sorry!..."

Immediately removing my hand from her head, I didn't notice I was rubbing her head for a long period of time, the fact that she kept letting me do it before she couldn't take it anymore made me do a small giggle,

With a small sigh, Maki-chan starts twirling a strand of her hair with her index finger,

"Well at least you motivated me enough... I guess..."

"Really?... I'm glad I could help!"

Maki-chan continued to twirl the strand of hair while avoiding eye contact with me, red formed on her cheeks.

"If you don't mind... I'll do it again after we're done working."

I could see that Maki-chan was shocked enough from my statement that she was about to fall from her chair, maintaining composure, her face was beet red,

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE I SAID IT HELPED DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD DO IT AGAIN!"

"Then I can't do it anymore?..."

A frown started forming on my face, honestly the gesture of rubbing her head was my way of showing her that she was doing a good job, even if Maki-chan felt like everything was too much for her, I would always do it to cheer her own... Despite her character, since she's my friend.

"N-no I don't mean... God why does it always come down to this?... Er... We'll see, OK?!"

Turning her gaze away from me, Maki-chan crossed her arms in frustration, I didn't know how I should feel, happy or more upset? I didn't want to be a burden on her any longer so I chose to be happy,

"Thank you Maki-chan."

Maki glanced at me, almost looking like she could see what I was thinking, but I couldn't bother her more with my personal thoughts, We both needed to be prepared for the job that awaited us...

* * *

"Kotori-chan! Can you tell Maki-chan to go get the orders of table nine?"

"Yes!, Enjoy your meal, Master!"

As Yurina-chan called out to me, I finished serving a table full of customers, the customers were fans of mine so the waved goodbye to me with tears of joy or large smiles on their faces as I went into the kitchen to get Maki-chan,

Maki-chan did a loud sigh as she was cleaning dishes in the large sink we had in the kitchen,

"Man so many dishes... I'm just glad these people eat everything off the plate though."

"It's because, it's made with our love!"

"I know that they made me clean dishes for now because I'm a beginner but can I go out now?"

Cleaning dishes was beyond anything a rich girl like Maki-chan could think of ever doing, Yurina-chan and the other maids wanted to make sure that she only came out to serve the customers only when it got really busy.

Because in their opinions, today, cleaning dishes was the easiest job.

"Yeah, Yurina-chan told me to get you to serve the Masters!"

"Uuu... Just thinking of calling someone Master..."

Placing my hand on Maki's head, I start rubbing it,"You'll do a good job, and you did a good job Maki-chan!"

"H-HEY! Don't do that in public!"

In embarrassment Maki-chan grabbed my hand and took it off her head, doing a small pout, Maki-chan just sighs,

"Fine, thanks for that... Um, are you going to switch places with me?"

"Yeah, Don't worry Maki-chan, majority of the Masters are friendly and your fans!"

"Yeah, I could serve them if they suddenly didn't want pictures with me..."

Maki-chan did a irritated sigh as she took off the rubber gloves she wore when cleaning dishes, placing them beside the sink, Maki-chan starts leaving the kitchen.

"Good luck, Maki-chan!"

"Yeah, to the both of us."

Maki-chan leaves the kitchen to go serve customers, Yurina probably told me to get her because now was the time that everyone would start ordering the "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!" now. And it was already plated, so Maki-chan just needed to place a small amount of plates on a tray and place the cakes in front of the customers, nothing too hard.

"She did a good job of cleaning the dishes though."

I was amazed by how sparkly the dishes Maki-chan cleaned were, despite most likely being her first time washing dishes, she did a good job.

"Maki-chan is Maki-chan, she could do anything!"

That was right, Maki-chan's prideful character would never let her fail in anything she did. So every time she would put 100% into everything she did.  
Putting on the blue rubber gloves before getting ready to wash the dishes, I start to pump myself up,

"All right! I have to work hard too-"

"Kotori-chan..."

As soon as I was about to get pumped up, Yurina-chan comes into the kitchen with Maki-chan,

"Eh?! What happened?!"

Both of them looked very glum, Maki-chan looked really agitated for some reason, I was really worried.

"Well..."

"That creep! I can't believe-"

"Maki-chan, he was just teasing you please don't be mad..."

Hearing the words "creep" and "he" in their conversation gave me a vague idea that it involved a customer, I was really worried about Maki-chan, since she seemed so upset.

"He said sorry, don't be mad at him, it wasn't out of harm."

"Still! Asking me to kiss him on the cheek was far off the line! It's harassment for god's sake!"

Oh... So that happened. Majority of times when you work at a maid cafe, male customers (even sometimes female ones) ask you to kiss them on the cheek, every time it's meant as a joke, but knowing Maki-chan she wouldn't see it like that.

"Maki-chan, you can go ahead and clean the dishes again, I'll go and serve the customers."

"Wait! You've already worked hard enough you don't need to-"

"Maki-chan, I'm sorry for making you go through that..."

Guilt filled my heart, knowing Maki-chan had to experience negative emotions like that just because she decided to help me out with work today was enough for me to take on all the work myself, Maki-chan immediately walks up to me and grabs my shoulders,

"Listen... I'll try my best to do it again, I can't have you do all the work, OK?!"

"B-but, what if-"

"I'll just have to brush it off, I knew he didn't mean any harm, it was just so..."

Maki-chan's face was filled with embarrassed rage, I could feel the grip she had on my shoulders tighten, it became so tight it hurt a little, I then embraced her,

Maki-chan's face changed from embarrassed rage to pure embarrassment from my actions, I just wanted to show her how grateful I was, grateful to how she was willing to put up with all the emotions she experienced for my sake.

"H-hey, Yurina-san is still here!..."

"Wow... You two share such a nice friendship!... I'm actually a little jealous~"

Yurina-chan just did a small cheerful giggle as she witnessed the scene that occurred between the two of us, finally noticing she was still here by how hard Maki-chan was trying to push me away, I quickly let go of Maki-chan in embarrassment,

"Ah!... Umm I'm sorr-"

"Don't say "sorry." Apologizing for something you did that wasn't wrong actually pisses me off a little."

Maki-chan glared at me as she said those words, I could see in her eyes that she would actually be angry if I apologized for my actions.

"I'm going to go out again, this time without having to make you worry anymore, OK?"

Maki-chan with a determined expression is about to leave the kitchen with Yurina-chan, something in my heart was telling me to tell her something before she left, trying to find the words to say in a loud shout I yell,

"You can do it, Maki-chan!"

Both Yurina-chan and Maki-chan was suprised by the sudden tone in my voice.

Those were the only words I could find to tell her, Maki-chan just twirls her hair in embarrassment,

"You don't have to YELL it to me... I'll do my best to not let you down."

Maki-chan along with Yurina-chan then leave the kitchen together to go serve the customers, this time surely determined that no troubles would befall them.

Staring down at the bubbles that formed in the sink from the dishes being washed, I do small smile and whisper,

"I won't let you down either Maki-chan..."

* * *

"Thank you so much for your hard work today girls, I know it was tough, but with all your efforts we made it through!"

As majority of us were sitting down on the chairs in the break room to let our exhausted bodies rest, our manager was congratulating us for being able to serve all the customers despite being so packed for the "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!" event.

"Now for your reward... You get to go home with a slice of "Kyaa! I only imagined it in my dreams, cake!""

"REALLY?!"

Both me and Yurina-chan with drool forming from our mouths, got up from our chairs in excited joy, our manager just laughs at the two of us,

"Yes! You all deserve it, Minami-kun, Nishikino-kun, I know you told me you were going to be busy with your idol group but are you sure you don't want to work with us again? We would love it if you could."

"We would too, well... If it isn't packed like this everyday, but for now the answer's still no."

Maki-chan with a small smile reassures our manager of our future plans, doing a small sad sigh our manager hands us the slices of the cake which were held in small white boxes, smiling at the both of us,

"You're welcome here whenever you want, along with your idol friends, we'll treat them as "Special Masters.""

"Thank you!"

Yurina-chan then hugs me and Maki-chan with river of tears forming from her eyes,

"I'm going to miss you Kotori-chan and Maki-chan~~~~~"

"H-hey! Uuu... Why have I been just been getting hugged all day?!"

Maki-chan with a embarrassed cry, all of us laugh at the warm scene we had in the break room.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be walking with me to my house? I mean I would have been fine by my-"

"Don't say you would be fine by yourself walking home alone at this time, you're a cute girl and there's many creeps out at this time."

"Cute?..."

"Wait!... I didn't mean..."

Maki-chan just does a agitated sigh, while my cheeks became a light red from her words.

Maki-chan decided that she would walk me home, since her mother would pick her up, my mom was too busy at a meeting to go and pick me up so Maki-chan insisted that she would walk me home since it was too dangerous to walk alone at this time.

It made me really happy to see she cared this much about me...

"Thanks for trying hard to cheer me on during work all the time though."

"Eh?"

Maki-chan looked away from me in embarrassment when I turned my gaze to her,

"Hugging me was out of the question, but... Thanks... It made me feel better..."

Doing a small smile from Maki-chan's words, I do a small nod,

"I'm happy I could help..."

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"What?..."

Even I was confused from Maki-chan's statement, I didn't feel like anything was troubling me.

Maki-chan turns her gaze to me, her gaze was a serious one, looking like if I said something dumb she would be really angry with me.

"Kotori, start worrying more about yourself than others."

"Maki-chan?..."

"It pisses me off whenever I see you holding back your feelings, since you think they would just be a burden to me."

What is she saying?... Was I doing something wrong at the Cafe today?... Did I say something to her that made her have this conversation with me?...

"Maki-chan... I..."

Realizing that the two of us reached my house, Maki-chan glances at me intently then turns her back to me,

"Kotori, don't forget what I said... Good night."

As Maki-chan walked away from my home, I lightly waved goodbye to her and whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Maki-chan..."

I didn't know what I could say about how I was feeling right now from the conversation we just shared, the words "worry more about yourself than others" is the definition of being "selfish..." It was the side of me that I was trying so hard to keep inside me so that no one would hate me...

"Why did Maki-chan say that?..."

I didn't know but somewhere deep in my heart told me that after this day, I knew that something drastic was going to change my relationship with Maki-chan... And I knew that it wasn't going to be something good since I didn't even think about eating the cake that we got from the cafe today...


	3. Emozione

Emotions, they are what most people call the most unique characteristic that human beings have from any other living things. Many find emotions a form of showing ourselves and what type of character we are, while others find emotions are way too complex and something unnecessary only causing stress in our daily lives.

I didn't necessarily agree with the latter opinion, how emotions were unnecessary, for that thought was too cynical even for someone like me, but I did agree on one fact...

Emotions were too complex and did cause stress majority of times...

Let it be the emotions of another or your own emotions, it would take a life time to truly understand one another but being in a situation where the two of you were both feeling complex emotions, it caused a major headache for me.

As I was sitting on my bed in the dark staring at the moonlight that shown itself through the window in my room, I gazed at it with brooding eyes.

"Why did I say that?..."

The thing which was making me feel this multitude of complex emotions was the moment I dropped Kotori off home, after we finished working at the maid cafe for the special event that we were requested to work at due to how two of the workers fell down with fevers.

"Why did I suddenly tell her that?..."

The thing that I so regretted telling Kotori after I dropped her off at her house was,

"It pisses me off whenever I see you holding back your feelings, since you think they would just be a burden to me."

The expression she made as I said those words to her, it looked like I was speaking about something she didn't want to talk about.

Despite being the person she was, Kotori also had her limits, despite showing a kind character that always seemed like she would be willing to do anything for others, I knew she only did that because she cared more for the feelings of others rather than hers.

Every moment it seemed like she wanted to say something, or wanted to do something, she always looked like she was holding back, thinking about how the person whom she was going to say or do it to would feel.

Sure many people would say, "That's a great quality to have, it just shows how kind the person is!" Well I hated it, and I knew all along even before finding out the two of us were childhood friends that this quality she had bothered me no... It pissed me off.

"I shouldn't be though... I don't know why she thinks like that, and I have no right to judge her since I'm not her..."

And most of all, I had no right to judge her since I had issues with my own personality, being dishonest with my feelings, always denying whatever I actually thought and felt, which would cause complications for the people I were in relationships with.

Most people would get fed up with someone like me, but Kotori never did, even so many times when I was being dishonest and couldn't say a simple "Thank you" for many kind gestures she did for me, she never got angry with me.

"Could it be because she is thinking more about my feelings than hers?"

Letting the side of my body to finally fall down to lie on my bed, I just simply continued to gaze at the moonlight from my window.

"That idiot..."

Maybe I was the one being an idiot, maybe I was overacting and went to far off the line for telling Kotori my thoughts out loud, but I just couldn't help it... They were my honest feelings, and I don't care if I make things awkward, I just want to see her stop being like that! Ah-

Realization then hit me, it hit me like how the moonlight hit my eyes.

"Now I'm going to have to deal with this tomorrow!"

Crying in embarrassment from the realization, that the whole conversation that I had with Kotori today, would lead up to many awkward encounters at school tomorrow, there was no choice but for me to deal and clear the awkward air that I created between us...

* * *

"Nishikino-san? Nishikino-san!"

As I sat in my class, blankly staring at the blackboard, my teacher's attempts at calling my name so that I could solve a question for math class failed as I continue to stare at the blackboard.

"Umm... Sensei!"

Hanayo meekly raised her hand up, grabbing the teacher's attention,

"Yes, what is it Koizumi-san?"

"Well... I think, Maki-chan isn't feeling well right now... So may I accompany her to the nurse's office?..."

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Hanayo was attempting to save me being lectured by our teacher for not focusing in front of the whole class.

"I see, well it is quite rare to see Nishikino-san like this. I'll take your word to accord, Koizumi-san, go ahead and take Nishikino-san to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, sensei..."

Hanayo then gets up from her seat and grabs my arm, which I still haven't noticed anything that has been happening due to my deep trance like state, Hanayo takes me out of the classroom to the hallway.

"Maki-chan are you all right?..."

Her calls to me were still meaningless, I was still in my trance like state. Hanayo attempts to make me return into reality by continuing to call my name, her efforts still useless, Hanayo in a last resort, uses her "ultimate move" to awaken me,

"Maki-chan!"

Hanayo wraps her arms around me, embracing me while her cheeks were flushed in red and small tears started to form in her eyes, worried that her final attempt to wake me up would be rendered meaningless... But she had no need to worry about anything.

"Huh?... Hanayo?... What are we doing in the hallway?... EH?!-"

Hanayo's final attempt to awaken me from my trance like state worked, but as soon as I realized the situation I was in, I immediately noticed Hanayo was embracing me, her face was red with embarrassment, and her eyes closed with small tears flowing from them.

This was different from the time Kotori embraced me, sure I did feel embarrassed in both occasions but Hanayo's embrace had me intrigued, I didn't know why, maybe her expression as she hung onto me was cute, or an unknown sadistic side I had enjoyed the face she was making.

"Maki-chan you're awake!"

Seeing that her attempts to awake me have finally succeeded, Hanayo's face beams with cheerful relief, forgetting the fact that she's still embracing me.

"Um... Hanayo..."

"Hm?..."

As I looked away from Hanayo's face, I knew I couldn't push her away like how I do with Kotori, so I'm hoping that she'll realize the situation the both of us are in.

"Your plan worked..."

"What?... Ah..."

Hanayo then finally realizes the state the both of us were in, sure the two of us were good friends but being a situation we were in, she was embracing me in public, I can give her the same explanation that I gave to Kotori when she embraced me at the cafe.

"I-I'm sorry!"

As Hanayo frantically let go of me, I couldn't help but gaze at her, the way she reacted, the way how she apologized for something that she didn't do wrong... It made my mouth form an angry frown.

"Maki-chan?..."

I couldn't stop making this face... For her reactions were too similar to Kotori's...

"Ah!... Maki-chan, I'm sorry for... Umm... Embracing you out of nowhere... I know it was really weird but... I just wanted to help you!..."

Tears started to form in Hanayo's eyes, there were a form of her trying her best to earnestly apologize for the actions she did.

"Don't apologize... It's my fault for overreacting..."

As I looked down on the hallway floor, now my anger was directed to me, many of the times I couldn't be honest and just tell people "Thank you." for kind actions they did for me due to how dishonest I was.

But was my reaction to Kotori's actions honest? Did I really mean the words I said to her when I dropped her off home after working at the cafe?...

"I feel better now... Let's go back to class."

"Maki-chan..."

Trying my best to conceal my self-anger, Hanayo gazed at me with worry as I made my way back to the classroom.

I feel terrible for making Hanayo think that her actions only made things worst, but I just couldn't tell her that they did and say "Thank you" for doing it despite how embarrassing it was...

For now I knew that I had no right to critize the characters of others, for being dishonest was way more worst than all of them...

* * *

"Maki-chan nya~"

It was after school now, just as μ's finished their meeting in the idol club room, I was absorbed in my personal thoughts again, thinking about what happened with Kotori and Hanayo, and how much I truly hated the way I was, being dishonest with my feelings.

As Rin tried calling out to me, waving her hand in front of my face, I regretted many things, telling Kotori my selfish thoughts, and not being honest with Hanayo after she tried so hard to help me earlier...

"MAKI-CHAN NYA!"

Rin then does a karate chop on my head, I didn't know if it was reflex or not, but I gave her one back,

"Oww nya..."

"Rin?... Oh, you did something stupid again didn't you?"

"I DIDN'T NYAA!"

As Rin rubbed her head in pain with a small river of tears, her karate chop did bring me back from my deep mindset, I noticed that all the third years, Hanayo and all the 2nd years weren't in the room, only me and Rin were in the club room.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Hanayo?"

"I was trying to get your attention all this time so that we can go out together! Kayo-chin's really worried about you nya!"

As Rin pouted at me, I knew that my attempt to show Hanayo that I was feeling okay earlier at the hallway failed, now Rin was worried about me.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting on beside Rin in the club room, I grab my bag that was laying in front of me on the club room table, looking away from her,

"You better not make Hanayo wait for you any longer."

"Eh? Maki-chan?..."

As I open the door to the club room about to leave, I wave my hand at her,

"I'm gonna head home by myself today... Make sure to lock the club room."

"MAKI-CHAN YOU BIG IDIOT NYA!"

Leaving the clubroom, the door closed, muffling Rin's insults.

Majority of times I would be mad and talk back at her, but I wasn't in the mood, I was feeling and thinking about so many complicated things that I wish I could just shut off my mind for a few moments...

I made my way to the school gates, the evening sun beamed it's light on me, almost attempting to drag me from my deep thoughts.

I just did a small sigh, trying to release all the complicated emotions I was feeling,

"How am I going to deal with this now?..."

One thing that was good about today, was that I didn't have any awkward interactions with Kotori today, she was too busy helping Honoka and Umi with student council work, so that limited the time we had to see one another.

"What's worst though..."

I only made things far more complicated, the feelings and thoughts that I was feeling yesterday emerged from my actions this whole day, making Hanayo and Rin worry for me.

"I'm just hoping no one else is worried."

I knew that if the others were worried about me, they would just do it because they cared about my well being but it would be irritating to have people ask "Are you okay?" all the time.

"A simple, "Yes and thank you for asking." would be enough to assure them that I'm fine but..."

Knowing the type of person I was that would be an impossible task.

I wouldn't go as far as self-loathing but I did hate how dishonest I was, and show others I was grateful for their actions.

Gazing at two robins flying from a tree branch to the horizon, I was reminded of Kotori (hence the meaning of her name.)

"To believe that she was willing to become friends with someone like me..."

I never thought about it until now, Kotori had to deal with such a complicated person like me, she had to deal with my dishonesty, she had to deal with my selfish actions and selfish thoughts...

"If only the two of us could share the qualities we had..."

I didn't mean Kotori should be dishonest, since that would be too much to deal with, but I wish I was kind as her, and I wish she could selfishly speak her thoughts and do what she wanted without having to worry about the feelings of others, like me.

"That is the quality that make people like her though right?..."

It might have been true, it is rare to find a person in the world who puts your feelings in front of theirs but it would have it's risks.

And being selfish looked like something Kotori would never think or do, she was too kind and it looked like she was scared when I told her, ""It pisses me off whenever I see you holding back your feelings, since you think they would just be a burden to me."

It looked like she wanted to ask me, "Are you telling me to be selfish then?..."

I was actually telling her to be more selfish, but I had no right to, she could have just talked back and tell me, "Then maybe you should be more honest."

I had no right to judge her, and she had no right to judge me, we both had problems with our characters, but that's true with everybody.

I just couldn't bear seeing her being dragged by the feelings of others, and I couldn't bear being ungrateful for all the kind actions she was doing for me.

"Why are we even friends then?..."

I could feel anger was forming on my face as soon as that dark thought came out from my mouth, I couldn't believe I actually thought that, but some part of me agreed with it...

"We're way too different and we just cause problems for one another..."

So why even be friends?... Maybe Kotori was putting up with me the whole time just so she wouldn't hurt my feelings...

"It's better if she just told me that..."

My gaze at the cement sidewalk only became stronger in rage, I was so angry with the way I was thinking, since Kotori looked so happy when she found out we were childhood friends and when I asked her if we could be friends at school...

"Or maybe it was false happiness?..."

In that moment, I felt my fist clench in rage and punched myself on the cheek, I gritted my teeth in pain but the anger I had towards myself for thinking that was way more stronger than the pain.

"Maki-chan?..."

As I was gritting my teeth in angered pain, I then hear the voice of the person that I least wanted to hear right now...

"Are you all right?! Your cheek it's bruised!"

As Kotori frantically tried to take a closer look at my bruised cheek so that she could see what she can do to help, I push her away,

"Maki-chan?"

I knew she was just trying to help, but it's hard to think straight when your mind is filled with many complicated thoughts, and your chest hurting from feeling too many emotions at once, not to mention the stinging pain I was feeling from my bruised cheek,

"W-what are you doing here?... Shouldn't you be helping out Honoka and Umi with Student Council?..."

I still felt the pain from my cheek, so it was hard to speak properly to Kotori, who looked at me with deep worry.

"I know but... Hanayo-chan told me you were acting weird all day so..."

What?... Does Hanayo know about the friendship we share?...

"Wait! Did Hanayo know about our-"

Kotori simply shook her head at me assuring me that there was no need to worry.,

"Don't worry, if you don't remember, you and I were told to overlook the progress on μ's new song during today's meeting."

I was probably too wrapped up in my thoughts to even remember what we talked about during the meeting, everyone probably left out me and Kotori having to review the progress of our new song because of the state I was in,

"So... Hanayo told you because...'

"Mmm! She told me if I had the chance to overlook the progress of our new song with you, to see if I could make you feel better."

Damn... I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice what was going on around me this whole day...

"But Maki-chan... Why are you hurt?... Did someone hit you?..."

As Kotori glanced at my bruised cheek, I rubbed my cheek, then shook my head trying to relive her of her worst fears,

"No one hit me... I was just being an idiot..."

"Eh?! Maybe a huge bug went on your cheek and you-"

"No, that didn't happen..."

Kotori's comedic airhead antics showed up as soon as the two of us were talking, normally I would do a small laugh but now I didn't even know how to react...

"Still are you okay? Hanayo-chan sounded so worried about you that I was worried something bad happened to you today."

She was worried about me, worried about me as her friend or maybe...

"Kotori..."

"Mmm?"

"Did you become friends with me because you wanted to make me happy?..."

"Eh?..."

I suddenly spoke those words without even thinking, I was screaming to myself, "What are you doing?!" as I blankly stared at the sidewalk, Kotori was worried about me and wanted to help me now I suddenly bring this question to her?...

"What are you saying?... Maki-chan did something really happen-"

"The way you think and act... It's worst than being selfish, Kotori."

The whole area was engulfed with a great silence, a silence that was so akward that I wanted to run away but I couldn't...

I knew that if I said that, that it would cause a great risk towards our relationship, but the I didn't even know why I was saying those words to her, there was no need to say them, I could have just shut up and tell Kotori I was feeling fine but...

I wasn't...

I could see that Kotori's body was starting to shake, her hands and her lips trembling, while her eyes started to look watery.

I knew she didn't want to talk about this, I knew all along and told myself to not critize her character because I would just be a hypocrite but why did I still speak?...

"It's not..."

As Kotori's eyes started to become watery she gazed down at the ground, her voice was shaky, I knew this wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but because of the person she was she didn't tell me to "Shut up."

"Not leaving Japan just because you cared more about the feelings of others than yours, becoming my friend and putting up with me... Was it because of the same reason?!"

"It's not!..."

Kotori shook her head frantically as her body was trembling, tears started to run from her eyes.

"Just shut up... Stop talking!" Was all that screamed in my mind, I knew that I couldn't bear to see Kotori like this, I knew that I couldn't bear the situation I put us in but...

All my selfish emotions and thoughts just started to flow out.

"What?! You aren't going to call me a hypocrite?! Do you care about my feelings way more than yours to not talk back?!"

Shut up...

"What?! Are you afraid everyone will hate you if you were selfish?!"

Shut up...

"Well you know what... I hate you for being like this!"

SHUT UP!

My inner screams than make me realize everything that I was saying, turning my gaze to Kotori, she broke down in tears, she was on her knees, trying her best to wipe all the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"What did I do?..."

Seeing someone like Kotori being in a state like this was just heartbreaking, it made a great pain in my chest form, gritting my teeth in pain while I gripped my chest in pain, I just couldn't believe how stupid I was.

"It's just... It's just... It's who I am... I rather have everyone around me happy than myself..."

As Kotori spoke those words with a shaky voice, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't...

"I see..."

Trying to straighten myself out, I then start walking away from the broken Kotori...

"Goodbye... Kotori..."

I didn't know why I said " Goodbye" to her, but deep down in my heart, I knew that after this... Our friendship was over...

Emotions, they are what many call the most unique charismatic we human beings have and what makes us "human." Many find emotions a form of showing ourselves and what type of character we are, while others find emotions are way too complex and something unnecessary only causing stress in our daily lives.

Truly all my emotions did... Was ruin the relationships I had with others... And I just wish for once... I wish I was dishonest...


	4. Rammendo

"Goodbye." Those are words that most people say to another whenever they have to leave one another, it usually meant that they had to go but they eventually would see you again but...

"Goodbye... Kotori..."

Many tears fell from my eyes from the conversation the two of us shared, I wanted to stop Maki-chan from leaving, but the moment she said "goodbye" to me...

Her eyes were filled with a great pain and regret, she knew from everything she told me that our friendship was over for good...

I wanted to stop her, but the shock from having Maki-chan tell me, "Well you know what... I hate you for being like this!", Was enough to make me lose the strength in my legs, and keep me in the sad state that I was in...

I knew that I couldn't be in this state any longer, by this time everyone in school would have already gone home, but there was a few students that remained for after school club activities, and if someone saw me with my knees on the ground and tearful eyes it would cause unnecessary worry.

Bringing out my light green handkerchief from the pocket in my school vest, I try my best to wipe all the tears that remained in my eyes.

I couldn't wipe all of my tears away, no matter how hard I tried... Just remembering the great pain it brought to my chest, from hearing Maki-chan question our friendship because of the person I was and she herself telling me that she hated who I was...

"Why?..."

I thought we were friends, I thought the two of us being childhood friends and me accepting her request to be friends when we ate at the restaurant was enough but...

"Maybe I really am a terrible person..."

My belief that the feelings of others mattered more than mine was enough for Maki-chan to question our friendship and have her admit that she hated me for being like that...

Weakly, I get up from my knees from the cold brick road that led to the school gates, many tears still fell from my eyes, but at least getting up from the ground was enough to avoid having anybody worry about me.

"The way you think and act... It's worst than being selfish, Kotori."

"Maki-chan..."

I just kept denying everything that she was saying about me, I even told her, "It's just... It's just... It's who I am... I rather have everyone around me happy than myself..."

I really did believe that... Being selfish... Everyone would hate me if I started caring more about myself but...

"Maki-chan hates me because I don't care about myself..."

Maki-chan was the first person to honestly tell me that they hated me for the way I thought in my life, I never had anyone tell me this or even question my way of thinking.

For majority of times people would see that as a good quality to have, they would view me as a kind person who cares truly for others.

It's not like I purposely acted like this so that everyone would like and not hate me, I thought like this because I thought it was the best way to be. Caring for others more than myself, since it mattered more how the ones around me were feeling rather than myself. Since in the end, the way how the ones around me were feeling also affected the way I felt.

Wiping my cheeks with my green handkerchief to wipe off the watery trail my tears left, I stare off to the distant,

"Even so..."

Even after all of this, even after Maki-chan's "Goodbye" signified the end of our friendship, I still knew that I was Maki-chan's friend.

"I need to fix this!... Even if it means..."

I have to change myself... I have to change my way of thinking. I need to show Maki-chan that I would be willing to do anything to become friends with her again.

I gazed intently at my tear stained handkerchief. To change the way I thought, to change the person I am... Would mean becoming the thing I feared most people would hate me for.

Being selfish, it brought a great fear to me to imagine what I would have done in many past situations if I thought more for my well being rather than the well beings of others.

"Like not becoming friends with Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, or even..."

Maki-chan...

It brought a slight pain to my chest remembering how much pain she looked like she was in, how it looked like she was trying so hard to stop herself from shouting all the things she said about me.

"She knew despite it all... She had no right to say anything about my character since she has problems herself."

Humans aren't prefect, even the nicest or most successful person in the world will have an issue with their character or the way they think. Maki-chan knew that her issue was being dishonest with her feelings and thoughts, but I never viewed that as a problem, I just saw her being dishonest was a cute side that she had.

I did a tiny giggle along with a small nostalgic smile as I gazed off past the trees and into the evening horizon. Remembering the moments whenever I did something she considered embarrassing and her face became red as a tomato.

All that joyful nostalgia was enough to make some of the pain in my chest fade away, but I also felt something welling up from within my chest...

"I won't give up! I'm going to make up with Maki-chan! Even if it means becoming selfish!"

As I pumped myself up with all the determination I had, I then start running to my house, to start my plan on changing myself and fixing the friendship me and Maki-chan had.

* * *

"Oh, Kotori you're back home? I just brought dinner so if you want-"

"Sorry mom! I gotta go do something!"

My mother probably finished all her duties as the chairman early today, since she usually doesn't have the chance to come home before me and bring dinner, I knew it would be nice to have dinner with my mother but I was too frantic and way too determined, full of ideas to repair the friendship I had with Maki-chan.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, closing my door, I then immediately grab pillow-tan from my bed and fall face down on my bed.

"I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEAS!"

I cried within my pillow in sheer embarrassment, now I felt even more guilty for turning down my mother to have dinner together. Since even I knew mother daughter moments like that we could share together were rare but I just really wanted to come up with a plan right now to use for tomorrow to save my friendship with Maki-chan.

As I gently rolled my body sideways on the bed, while embracing pillow-tan tightly. I sighed, for there was many things I needed to do to become friends with Maki-chan again.

"She probably wouldn't accept me as her friend again if she finds out I didn't change myself but..."

It was impossible for almost anybody to change themselves in a single night, even those who truly desired to change themselves suddenly could only do it by cutting their hair or deciding to put makeup on.

They had to be really good actors to be able to make people also believe that their characters changed in a single night, but I didn't want that.

"I will become selfish... For the sake of saving our friendship I would do anything..."

To be able to hang out with her during lunch, to be able to send her texts during the night, being able to walk with her after school, she insisting she walks me home and denying in sheer embarrassment that she did it because she wanted me to get home safely...

It was strange, I was smiling yet tears flowed down from my cheeks to the bed sheets and pillow-tan, not being able to share moments with her like that again and us starting to avoid one another and treating each other like how we did before...

I grab my phone, it was placed right beside my light green shaded lamp that was placed on the cabinet beside my bed, immediately going through my contacts I stare intently at two names I had in the list.

"Umm... No she might be sleeping right now... Err... Then I'll ask her!"

Picking one of the names out of the two contacts I had, I tap their name, bringing my phone to my ear I wait for them to pick up.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Umi-chan you're awake?"

"K-Kotori?! Geez! Me and Honoka were worried about what might have happened to you when you suddenly ran out of the Student Council room when Hanayo came by!"

Ah, as I remember the first thing Hanayo-chan came by the student council room and told me how Maki-chan was acting strange all day, my worry from how she acted in the club room only became stronger. So I jolted out of the student council room to find Maki-chan, leaving everyone surprised. I just hope Honoka-chan didn't have to suffer with anymore work because I suddenly left her in the care of Umi-chan.

"I'm sorry for suddenly barging out like that. Hanayo-chan told me that Ma-"

Wait, I can't tell her that I suddenly barged out of the student council room because I was worried about Maki-chan, friends or not, I still want to keep our promise about keeping our relationship a secret.

"Ma?..."

As Umi-chan sounded confused to why I suddenly paused during the middle of talking, I could imagine her holding her phone with a confused face. I had to come up with something creative, something that started with "Ma" and it needed to be something that I would barge out for.

"Hanayo-chan told me that Macaroons were being sold really cheap for a limited time at a desert shop, so I just couldn't pass it!"

"Oh? Macaroons? Well if you have the chance, maybe me and Honoka can have some during student council work."

"Yeah!"

Umi-chan's just way too gullible, way too gullible that I couldn't help but do a small mischievous giggle. Sadly the macaroons were a lie and now I'm going to have to make some to make sure that both Umi-chan and Honoka-chan can have some tomorrow. Since even despite keeping my promise, doing a tiny fib like that still made me feel guilty.

"So why did you suddenly call me this hour? Despite it being a limited time macaroon sale, you looked like you were really worried."

"Oh that..."

She's still believes me?... Oh Umi-chan, your innocence actually brings a tear to my eyes that I can't believe Honoka-chan rarely sees this side of you.

"I just guess I was worried if I wouldn't make it on time for the sale~"

Knowing Umi-chan...

"I see! I understand, I too would worry if I suddenly didn't make it for a sale!"

Umi-chan... Stop it! You're making me feel already more guilty than I should!...

"Ah, yeah!... Umm, so do you have time to hear me out?"

"Yes, I'm not too busy right now and I was planning to rest for the day in a bit, so we could talk."

Doing a small smile, to hear Umi-chan was willing to hear me out, I was originally planning to have Honoka-chan hear me out but knowing that I left her alone with Umi-chan to do Student Council work again, she might be exhausted and already sleeping.

Umi-chan was a good advice giver, despite being very innocent, shy, and quite dense sometimes, she was very mature and a role model to many. I always knew I could count on her for advice whenever I was dealing with troubles.

I would say that Umi-chan was the best help when it came down to emotional help and advice while Honoka-chan would help me with "physical troubles."

"Umi-chan, do you think I should start caring about myself more than others?"

"Huh?..."

It sounded like Umi-chan was never going to expect me to ask something like that.

"Kotori did something happen? It's weird to hear you suddenly talk about something like that."

I knew that Umi-chan would be worried about me if I suddenly asked her a question like this, but Umi-chan was one of my closest friends, she knew how I acted, and we've always been together along with Honoka-chan. So she would be the one who can give me a best answer to my question.

"No nothing happened... I just suddenly started wondering about many things..."

Umi-chan just does a small sigh over the phone, did she know I'm lying?

"Someone said something to you didn't they?"

I knew it, just like Maki-chan said, I'm a terrible liar. Well it's weird but I felt proud of the fact that Umi-chan took my lie about barging out of the Student Council room because of a macaroon sale.

"Umm..."

"Kotori."

Just trying to tell her someone did is hard, because that someone was Maki-chan, and just remembering the conversation we had by the school gates was enough to bring back the sharp pain in my chest.

But Umi-chan was worried about me, and she did say she was willing to hear me out, so I can't just drop her offer, that would be rude.

"Yes... They said that I should start worrying more about yourself than others. And that it made them angry whenever they saw me holding back my feelings, because they thought I believed I was being a burden to them..."

"I see..."

I know I didn't tell her that Maki-chan was the one that told me all of this, but it still hurts just to remember it all since knowing the fact that the two of us were happily hanging out as friends before all of that just brings a great pain in my chest.

"So was it someone I know or no?"

Huh?! Does it sound like somebody that only knew me would say that?... Well I guess it's common sense that only someone close to you would start saying things like that, but how do I avoid telling her it was Maki-chan? I feel like all the guilt that I have will start pouring out if I make one more lie!...

"Umm... Actually..."

I then hear Umi-chan doing a small sigh over the phone, her sigh sounded as if she was finally willing to give me a break from lying before my guilt truly broke me down.

"It's fine, you don't need to tell me. Hearing how hard you're trying not to tell me who they are, they must have been a really important person."

"Yeah... They were..."

She really was... And she still is...

"But may I ask one thing before I give you my answer?"

"Hmm? What is it Umi-chan?"

She has something she wants to ask? I wonder what it is?

"This important person... It couldn't be that you have a... B-b-boyfriend right?..."

EH?

"W-WAIT! UMI-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that all those times you didn't show up to help out with Student Council, I just thought maybe you were going out on d-dates with your... B-boyfriend..."

I don't even know what to say, I was just so embarrassed that Umi-chan would make that assumption that I had a boyfriend because of the times I would turn down to offer to help with Student Council or go out after school with her and Honoka-chan.

Well it sure for wasn't because of a boyfriend but a secret friend... Maki-chan.

"Umm! Can I just tell you it wasn't anything like a boyfriend to save the both of us from the embarrassment?..."

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that, I went a little too overboard."

Doing a small relived sigh with a small smile, I was just glad Umi-chan took that as an answer.

As Umi-chan cleared her throat over the phone to gain composure, she then takes a small breath in and out.

"So back to what we were discussing... Kotori listen to what I say carefully."

Umi-chan's tone of voice was changed into a very serious one, it was a tone only one that truly cared for another would speak in, like a family member or a teacher.

I was a little scared to find out what she was going to say, with how tense the atmosphere in my room became, but knowing her opinion first will solve some of my problems.

"You are perfect the way you are, there is no problem with the way you think or act. Simply the reason why the other person told you that was because they want to see you express your feelings more and take action in things you want to do without worrying about the opinions of others even themselves."

As I heard Umi-chan's answer, even I knew that what she said is what Maki-chan meant when she told me everything, but I was still too dumb to think that all meant being a selfish person.

"But Umi-chan... If I started doing that... I would become selfish no?..."

I knew that It would be dumb to ask her that, since somewhere inside a part of me knew that acting that way wouldn't be selfish but in a way caring a little more about my feelings and what I wanted.

"Kotori, even I think sometimes you should do what you want and want to say, it hurts me to see you hold back on wanting to do something and not considering it because you think about how it would make me or Honoka feel. Like saying you want to take a break from helping so that you can focus on new costume designs or even have a simple day off but you don't do it because you want to help me and Honoka."

"But it's the right thing to do right?..."

"It's not."

"Eh?..."

Umi-chan just straight out told me that I was wrong, it was a little shocking but it was reliving to know she wasn't scared to correct me.

"Even I think you should be a little selfish sometimes. Being both selfless and selfish is possible only if you're able to balance the two. Even I know you can't pamper Honoka forever."

"Umi-chan..."

She was right, despite me knowing that I can't pamper Honoka-chan forever, she knew that there was many things that I wanted to do but I held back many times because I was worried about how others would think. Being selfish was fine, but the correct amount of it along with the right amount of selflessness was perfect, but if I truly became like that...

"Umi-chan... If I started acting a little more selfish would you start hating me?"

"Huh?! What are you suddenly asking Kotori?"

I knew it was dumb to ask, but in reality, the reason why I never considered being a bit selfish was because I was afraid people would start hating me, and if that were to happen with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan...

"Geez, I could never hate you! And I never would hate you even if you started acting a bit more selfish, actually I would be happy if you would. Since it's been nice seeing Honoka work harder on being student council president when you're not around."

"Thank you Umi-chan, but I think Honoka-chan would be more happy if she wasn't working till she dropped."

"Really?"

The both of us then laugh at the heart warming conversation we shared together, doing a small sigh along with a smile.

"So are you going to start acting a little more selfish from now on?"

"Mmm... How about I act selfish and selfishly tell you how grateful I am for you istening to me?"

"Kotori... That's something you do on a regular basis."

I did a small giggle to Umi-chan's response, I knew what I said was way too cheesy but I honestly wanted to tell her how grateful I was for her listening to my problems and giving advice.

"So about your boyfriend- Wait I mean... Friend, hearing the conversation you two had it seems like the two of you got in a fight. Do you plan on making up?"

Umi-chan... Well she was right, now that I completed one step, I now needed to move on to the second step, make up with Maki-chan.

"Umi-chan, can you give me any advice on how to make up with that friend?"

"Huh?! Umm... Sure..."

She still thinks that friend is a boy huh? Oh, Umi-chan...

"Well... How you do it and what you say is up to you, but what I can tell you, if your friend wants to see you a bit more selfish, you should try pursuing them and tell them that you want to make up, not only because you want them to be happy but because you also want to be happy..."

I could imagine Umi-chan's face is red with embarrassment by just saying all of that, but it was useful advice and my new bit more selfish self wanted to say.

"Thank you so much, Umi-chan! I really love you!"

"Y-yeah, me too... Anyways! Make sure not to force yourself on that friend, because if you do. rather than being selfish you're going to be pushy. Like Honoka."

"But Umi-chan, that's how you became friends with Honoka-chan!"

I giggled, since it was true knowing how Umi-chan was in the past, only someone pushy like Honoka-chan could become friends with her.

"I know... Well then, Kotori make sure not to think too hard about it since you need to rest for today!"

Like a mother, Umi-chan then lectures me on the basic necessitates of sleep, she was probably trying to cover her embarrassment about her past self and how Honoka-chan practically forced her to become her friend.

"I won't~ Sweet dreams Umi-chan!"

"You better, good night Kotori."

Umi-chan and me bid each other a good nights rest, our call ends.

I then fall back on my bed, placing my phone on the cabinet beside my bed, I then sigh while embracing pillow-tan with a small smile.

"I'm happy to know that Umi-chan wouldn't hate me if I became a little more selfish."

Knowing that someone close to you wouldn't start hating you no matter how much you change is a blissful feeling.

"But would Maki-chan be happy if I suddenly told her that I decided to become a little more selfish?..."

I knew Maki-chan cared about me, even if she did deny it many times. The whole reason this started was because Maki-chan wanted me to be a little more selfish with my feelings and thoughts.

"But if I did... Would she become friends with me again?..."

As I tighten the embraced my arms had around pillow-tan, I knew that was an answer that I needed to wait for and see until I actually try making up with her.

"If it does work... And we do become friends again..."

We can start eating lunches together, walk home together, and text each other like how we did in the past. That thought was enough for me to wish it was tomorrow already so that I can make up with Maki-chan.

But it also brought a great fear, for there was a chance Maki-chan considered our friendship over for good, and if she did, like how Umi-chan said, I can't force my feelings on her...

I then roll my body over, and let my face slumber within my bed sheets, doing a small frustrated sigh.

"Muu... Maybe I'll listen to Umi-chan and go to sleep before this gets to my head..."

Thinking and worrying about what would happen tomorrow wasn't going to help, more likely I would be tired and not have the necessary energy to even make up with Maki-chan and besides.

"Ah, I have to wake up early to make Macaroons for Umi-chan and Honoka-chan."

I had to pay my debt for lying...

* * *

"Kotori... Didn't I tell you to you to rest properly?..."

"I know Umi-chan..."

As Umi-chan gazed at my baggy eyes with a disappointed sigh, me, Umi-chan, and Honoka-chan were walking together to school.

As I did a small yawn, Honoka-chan gazes at an object of interest that shows a part of itself from my bag,

"Hey Kotori-chan! What's that?"

As Honoka pointed out the plastic wrapped bag in my school bag, the thing that had her attention was actually the reason why I'm so fatigued right now. Since being that I did have to pay up for my debts for lying.

Grabbing the plastic bag from within my school bag, I then bring out a bag full of colorful macaroons.

"Macaroons!"

"Whoa! They look so yummy!"

"Oh, Kotori. Were these the macaroons from the sale yesterday?"

As Honoka-chan gazed at the plastic bag full of macaroons while drooling, I then do a small nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah!..."

Actually I made these early in the morning because I felt guilty for lying to Umi-chan and leaving Honoka-chan alone with her when I ran out of the Student Council room...

"Huh?! What sale?"

"The reason why Kotori suddenly left yesterday was because Hanayo told her that there was a limited time Macaroon sale."

Umi-chan please I know I have to keep my promise to Maki-chan but stop spreading the lies!

"Oh?! Wow! They look so good so I guess that was a good reason for her to leave! Hey Kotori-chan~"

"Yes?"

She's going to ask me for some so that she could forgive me for leaving her behind with Umi-chan right?...

"I'll forgive you for leaving me with Umi-chan yesterday if you give me some!"

As Honoka-chan did a mischievous grin as she tried to reach out for the bag of macaroons in my hand, Umi-chan then punches Honoka-chan on the head.

"Ow! Umi-chan what was that for?!"

As Honoka-chan rubbed her head with tears of pain, Umi-chan just crosses her arms while doing an annoyed sigh.

"That's rude Honoka, and besides is it a problem if you and me are the only ones doing Student Council work?!"

"IT'S FOR ME! You're overworking me too much! Kotori-chan please save me from her~~~~~"

As Honoka-chan whined to me with her arms around me, Umi-chan then grabs her away from me with her school uniform's collar.

"Honoka... You have been doing well as Student Council president for a while, you don't want to ruin it now do you?"

As Umi-chan did a cheerful smile to Honoka-chan that made me shiver enough to take away all my exhaustion, Honoka-chan does a weak nod.

"Yes, Umi-chan..."

Umi-chan just shakes her head at Honoka-chan disappointed, she then turns to me with a small smile.

"Kotori, did you find out what you need to do though?"

Oh, she must mean the conversation we had last night over the phone.

I do a small nod with a smile.

"Yes, and today I plan on making up with that person. So if you don't mind... May I be excused from Student Council work again?"

"Wait make up with who-"

"You may, this your first step to becoming a little more selfish right?"

I nodded at Umi-chan with a small smile. As the two of us shared warm smiles to one another, as Honoka-chan was still being held by Umi-chan by her collar, she just stares at the both of us in blank confusion.

"I can still have some macaroons though right?"

Doing a small giggle at Honoka-chan, I nod to her in agreement,

"I brought these for you and Umi-chan anyways!"

* * *

It was after school, and μ's had it's meeting for today in the idol club room. As Eri-chan gazed at Maki-chan who was sitting at the end of the table (obviously far away from me) She had a bandage covering her right cheek from the bruise she got yesterday. Despite being the one to see her with it first, I still didn't know how she got it but I was relieved to know that she didn't get it from another person.

It may be awkward for the both of us to be in the same room right now, but to Maki-chan's relief we where in the same room with everyone else. I took slight glances at her, but every time I did, she immediately tried her best to avoid eye contact with me. All I wanted was this meeting to be over so that I could make up with her already.

"So Maki. Are you feeling any better than you did yesterday? Despite that bruise. I want to know if you're okay."

As Eri-chan along with everybody else in the room gazed at her bandaged cheek, she covers it with a bit of an annoyed expression and nods.

"Yeah, no need for all of you to get so worried about me... I just tripped that's it."

I then saw Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan making worried frowns at Maki-chan's answer, I knew that they might have found out more than me since they usually walk with her in the morning and have classes with her.

And seeing how Maki-chan looks like, she's still troubled with something even if she's trying so hard to cover it up, it must be because of the conversation we had yesterday.

The pain of remembering it formed a frown on my mouth but I tried my best to shake it off to not worry the others, since they already had their hands full with worrying about Maki-chan's state.

"Are you sure? We can leave what we have planned for another time-"

"Don't. Whatever μ's needs to do for today, I'll do it."

Maki-chan looked like she was holding back a lot of negative emotions as she tried to clarify to Eri-chan that she was perfectly fine, Eri-chan just gazes at her and does a small sigh.

"Very well..."

"Maki-chan..."

It was painful to see her act this way, Despite her character of not wanting to make others worry about her so that she could be spared of them asking if she's "OK" or feeling fine since she just found that annoying, it just looked like she was pushing herself.

Eri-chan then takes a small notebook out of her schoolbag, this was the notebook she always used to keep track of the progress on things μ's were doing. Flipping through the pages, she then finds the page she's looking for.

"As we discussed yesterday, the progress of our new song is almost complete. Umi has already given me the lyrics before hand, due to how she's been helping Honoka with student council lately."

"More like she's been working me like a slave..."

As Honoka-chan spoke under her breath, Umi-chan quickly punches her on the head as a response, of telling her, "I heard that."

"And now all that's left is for Kotori's costume design, and Maki's composition. Umi has told me before hand that she plans on helping Honoka out today, so she'll leave her lyrics with you two while the two of you check the progress of each others work."

Ah, wait a minute... If Umi-chan's going to be busy with helping Honoka-chan out with student council... And with what Eri-chan just explained...

This is a perfect opportunity for the both of us to make up right?

As I took a quick glance at Maki-chan, she was just twirling her finger around a strand of her hair, trying her best to look uninterested in everything Eri-chan just explained.

"So how about it? Are you two willing to check each others progress?"

I'm perfectly fine with it, I mean I would love to since it saves me time on having to become desperate and having to overheat my brain with plans on how to make up with Maki-chan. What matters the most though...

As Eri-chan awaited for the one of us to make our answer, the room's atmosphere became a bit tense, despite Maki-chan telling everyone that she is willing to do whatever μ's needs to do, no one knew about the conflict the two of us had.

Maki-chan sat in a momentary silence, blankly staring at the table while her finger still twirled a strand of her hair.

It's Maki-chan's decision if she wants to do this, unlike me, I don't think she had any help yesterday to straighten out her feelings and thoughts from yesterday unlike me. But that just makes me wish so much more that she says, "Yes.", so that I can at least help her...

As I gazed at Maki-chan with an anxious expression, she then stops her finger from twirling her hair and does a small sigh

"Fine."

Wait... She agreed to do it?...

"How about you Kotori?"

Really?... Maki-chan...

As I was deep in thought, I was oblivious to Eri-chan's question while I was thinking about how happy and relived I was to know that Maki-chan didn't refuse to review the progress of our new song with me, even after all that happened...

"Kotori?..."

"Ah!... Umm... Yeah! I'll do it!"

"Perfect!"

As Eri-chan did a satisfied smile, she then started to get ready to leave, along with the others.

"OK, That's the end of today's meeting! Kotori, Maki! One more thing."

"Mmm?"

As Eri-chan along with most of the others members were starting to get ready to leave, she grabs the attention of me and Maki-chan who were still seated at the table.

"You two can decide which place to review the progress of your work, but just make sure you two update all of us tomorrow, OK?"

Wait... WE HAVE TO DECIDE ON THE PLACE TOO?!

"Umm!"

"Hey! Kotori-chan!"

As Honoka-chan peeked her head out from the club room door, she did a cheerful grin at me while holding out the bag of macaroons I gave to her earlier in the day.

"Thanks for these! They'll help me get through Umi-chan's torture today-"

"H-O-N-O-K-A."

As Umi-chan stood behind Honoka-chan with a ghastly aura, Honoka's bones shivered as cold sweat started to form on her forehead.

Umi-chan then grabs the bag of macaroons from her with a frustrated sigh,

"I'll only let you have these if you finish all the student council work we have today,"

Honoka-chan then pouts at her, trying to get back the bag of macaroons she took in her hand, Umi-chan dodges all her attempts then starts walking away from her to the Student Council room.

"Muu! Umi-chan you big meanie!"

"I want some too nya!"

As everyone was leaving the clubroom, I then see Hanayo gazing at me, gazing back at her, she then gives me a look that tells me, "Good luck this time."

She must mean about how she told me how Maki-chan was acting weird and could see if I could cheer her up, and knowing that she and Rin-chan are really good friends with her...

I then do a determined nod at Hanayo-chan with a smile, telling her,

"This time I won't fail!"

Seeing my determined pumped up expression, Hanayo-chan then does a cheerful smile at me, then leaves the clubroom to go find Rin-chan.

Now that the two of us are really alone, I can't help but feel that the atmosphere in the club room just became more heavier than it was before.

I knew that Maki-chan was trying her best to not notice how heavy the atmosphere was, all she was doing right now was staring out the window, gazing at the evening colored trees with an uninterested look in her eyes.

I need to say something don't I?...

Maki-chan herself agreed to check the progress of μ's new song with me, despite everything that has happened between us.

Or maybe... She just agreed to get everyone off her back? And what if now she'll tell me that she doesn't want to do it anymore then head home?...

I needed to say something, if I didn't, I knew Maki-chan wouldn't say anything. Eri-chan told the two of us to decide to on a place where we would review each others progress, but where could we?... Oh!

"Umm... Maki-chan."

"Hmm?"

"So on the place where we do the review... Is it fine if I decide where we do it?..."

Maki-chan then gazes at me, her gaze was a sharp one, it actually made my heart beat a little fast, maybe I was really nervous to find out what her answer is.

She then grabbed her school bag, that was in the seat next to her, and starts walking to the door.

Eh?! Did I go too far with asking her straight up?...

"So, where are we headed?"

Ah...

"My house!"

If this was before all that happened, Maki-chan would become embarrassed and try to run away from me taking her, but this time she just turned her back to me and did a small nod.

"Is that so? Well, let's get going."

I didn't know if I should have been happy or sad with the way she responded, all I knew it was better than her saying a cold "No." but...

I wish she could have reacted the way she would if we were still friends.

A gloomy feeling then enveloped my chest, placing my hand on it, I then look down with a small frown.

I just really hope this works, it's not like I have a plan set out to make up with her, more like everything will be as it is, it's all up to me but most of all... It's up to Maki-chan if she really wants to become friends with me again.

* * *

It was too quiet, so quiet that I could hear the sounds of the evening birds singing and the wind blowing the leaves of trees around.

We walked a distance from each other, Maki-chan was behind me, following me so that I could lead her to my house.

I took small glances behind me to see what she was doing, but as she was walking she just gazed at the evening sun, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

It did hurt me a bit, to know that Maki-chan believed our friendship was over and now that we were treating each other like how we did before, just as fellow members with no special connections or relationships.

We weren't complete strangers to one another, but the distance, and how heavy the atmosphere was despite being so silent, made me feel like the two of us were really strangers to one another.

I didn't believe that though, I still believed that Maki-chan was still my friend despite everything that happened, and somewhere inside her, she also believed that as well.

It felt like we were walking for hours, but in reality it just takes about 10-15 minutes for me to get home from school. It was just the distance the two of us had as we walked... It was like we were oceans apart...

"Hey."

I really hope I can make up with Maki-chan today...

"Hey!"

As I was deep in thought, Maki-chan was trying to call out to me, grabbing my attention I turn to her.

"Mmm? What is it Maki-chan?"

Maki-chan just does a small frustrated sigh,

"I was calling out to you but you just stood there... We're already at your place."

"Eh?"

Turning my gaze to the area that stood in front of me, Maki-chan was right, we really were already at my house.

"O-oh... I guess we really are!"

Doing a embarrassed chuckle, Maki-chan just sighs with her arms crossed.

I guess I was just way too wrapped up in my thoughts, like how am I even going to make up with Maki-chan, and how will the two of us even review the progress we have on μ's new song without the both of us feeling awkward?...

Walking up the steps that lead to the door of my house, I felt hesitant to open my door, since I know that this is the first time I have someone beside Umi-chan or Honoka-chan over, I did feel embarrassed but all the worry and fear that I had for the outcome of this scenario just filled my mind, I could feel like my hand was trembling the moment I placed my hand over the door knob.

I promised Hanayo-chan that I wouldn't fail this time, and even Umi-chan helped me with giving me some tips on how to make up with Maki-chan... I need to do this, since I swore I would do anything for the two of us to become friends again.

Opening the door to my house, I then turn to Maki-chan doing a small smile,

"My mom's not home right now so it'll just be the two of us. I'll try my best to make you feel at home."

"Thank you..."

I could see that Maki-chan felt really uncomfortable the moment I said my mother wasn't home and that it'll just be the two of us in my house, as usual mom was still at Otonokizaka taking care of her chairman duties, so it wasn't unusual for her not to be home.

But for once I wish she really was home, I know her not being home gave me more of a chance to be able to make up Maki-chan but... I wish she was here so that Maki-chan wouldn't feel so uneasy.

The both of us then enter into my house, Maki-chan already knowing her manners, takes off her shoes and places them on the mat were I put my shoes, The two of us still making no eye contact, we both head up the stairs with me leading the way.

"Umm, this is my room. I'm hoping that it's tidy enough to make you feel comfortable."

"Excuse me..."

Welcoming Maki-chan into my room. I was actually pretty embarrassed to have her in my room, despite her not thinking that the both of us were friends anymore, I was really happy to have her here, sure not under the circumstances we were in, because if we weren't there would be something things that I would want to ask her like, "Does my room look nice?", "How big is your room compared to mine?", "Do you want to know how soft pillow-tan is?", and many other things but... I couldn't right now.

Making a bit of a glum frown, Maki-chan then sits herself down in front of the small table that I had in the middle of my room, placing her bag on top of the table in front of her, she then takes in a small breath.

"Um, Maki-chan?"

"Yes?"

I started twirling my fingers nervously, as Maki-chan gazed at me with a questioned gaze as she sat down in front of my table about to take something out from her school bag.

"Do you mind if I bring some snacks and drinks before we get started?"

"Go ahead..."

I was actually doing this to try and come up with a plan to make up with Maki-chan while grabbing refreshments but I was also trying to finish all the macaroons I made since I felt so guilty for lying to Umi-chan and Honoka-chan that I made too much.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a bit."

Leaving Maki-chan alone in my room, I then head downstairs to my kitchen to get refreshments.

I'm glad that Maki-chan was at least willing to agree to review the progress of our new song with me despite everything that happened between us. But I knew that she was holding back.

Making my way into the kitchen, I open up a cabinet and grab a large wrapped clear plastic bag full of colorful macaroons, grabbing the plate that my mom considered "the plate that all guests deserve to see" I put all the macaroons on it.

"I don't know what I need to do to even attempt to make up with Maki-chan, what do I even say?..."

"Maki-chan I'm sorry and I thought about what you said yesterday."

"Maki-chan, I don't want it to be like this anymore, so please can we be friends again?"

Doing a small frustrated cry while I grab two glass glasses from a cabinet, I then do a small sigh,

"I don't know if that's going to work though... Maki-chan looked like she was really hurting, so I'm going to need to say something more than that..."

I knew I was hurting too, but I just couldn't let my pain get in the way of me wanting to make up with her, since I knew if I did I would be happy again.

"Well... How you do it and what you say is up to you, but what I can tell you, if your friend wants to see you a bit more selfish, you should try pursuing them and tell them that you want to make up, not only because you want them to be happy but because you also want to be happy..."

Wait a minute...

I already knew the answer to all my problems, because Umi-chan already told me...

I then do a small smile, grabbing a bottle of cold tea, I then pour some into both of the glass cups, placing the cups and the plate of macaroons on a light green colored tray. I then do a pumped up smile.

"All right! I know what I need to do!"

I knew I was really pumped but honestly I was still scared, scared if my plan wouldn't work but... I need to show Maki-chan that I'll become more selfish... For her.

"Maki-chan, I'm back."

Returning back to my room with the tray that held the plate of macaroons and the two cups filled with cold tea, I place the plate of macaroons on the middle of the table and I place one of the cups of tea in front of Maki-chan.

"So, shall we get started?"

I ask Maki-chan with a cheerful smile, Maki-chan has almost a confused look in her eyes, probably wondering why I look so happy. Well she'll know in a bit.

Maki-chan then takes out a note book from her bag and a music player, along with a pair of earphones.

"So do you have the designs for our costumes?"

"Yes!"

Doing a cheerful nod to Maki-chan, I then walk up to the cabinet beside my bed, and grab my sketchbook, I also grab Pillow-tan from my bed.

Seating myself down at the table in front of Maki-chan, I gaze at her with a small smile, turning her gaze away from mine, she then clears her throat.

"So do you want to start or do I?"

"I'll start!"

I answer Maki-chan while holding up my sketchbook cheerfully.

"All right..."

Opening my sketchbook and looking through the pages to find the designs for our new costumes, I take a quick glance at Maki-chan who takes a small sip of the glass full of cold tea.

Muu, I guess she wouldn't feel like eating macaroons right now.

"Um, Maki-chan."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes!"

Passing my sketchbook to Maki-chan, she takes a look at the 9 individual pages that focuses on the costumes for each individual member.

"So how is it?"

Asking Maki-chan nervously as she took focused glances at every page, she then puts my sketchbook down while looking down at my bedroom floor.

"Maki-chan?..."

Is something wrong?...

Maki-chan then passes me her music player and earphones, while still keeping her gaze onto the ground.

"Here. Now it's your turn to check out my progress..."

"Umm?... OK..."

Maki-chan?...

Putting both earbuds into my ears, and holding up Maki-chan's music player, I see that she's already set it on the song that she composed.

It just reads "New μ's song demo final version", and probably by now Umi-chan already has the title for our new song.

Pressing play on the music player the song starts to play.

A beautiful melodic piano rhythm starts to play, starting from a soft rhythm to a more powerful fast paced rhythm, I could almost imagine all of us performing this song, I knew Maki-chan was an amazing piano player, but whenever she did, you could feel the dedication and love she had for making music, it brought a large smile on my face.

The song then ends with one last piano note.

Taking out the earphones, and putting down Maki-chan's music player, I still have that large smile on my face.

"So how was it?..."

As Maki-chan asked me what my opinion on her composition of our new song as she continued to gaze down at the bedroom floor, I then bring my hands to my chest. I closed my eyes with a large smile.

"It was beautiful, but even before listening to it I knew it was going to be beautiful since everything you make is beautiful Maki-chan... I can't wait to sing this with you and everyone else!"

"..."

Maki-chan sat in silence, staring at the floor with a dark expression.

Maki-chan?...

I could almost see that her fists were shaking, I didn't know why so I started to get worry.

Approaching her I then put my hand over her shoulder, to see if she's all right.

"Maki-chan, are you all right?..."

She just brushes my hand of her shoulder, grabbing her school bag from the table, she then gets up and starts to leave my room.

"Maki-chan?!"

What's going on? Why is she suddenly leaving?! Oh no... Did I do something? I need to apologize!... Wait!...

If I don't go after her right now, I will never have another chance to make up with her, I need to go after her right now! No matter what happens! I want our relationship to stop being like this and be friends again!

Running out from my room, I then see Maki-chan is in the hallway, about to make her way down the stairs.

"Maki-chan!"

Not listening to me she starts making her way down the stairs.

Why is she not listening?!

"Maki-chan!"

Still not heeding my calls, I then run down the stairs at catch up with Maki-chan at the door way.

"What's wrong? Maki-chan did I do something wrong?..."

Maki-chan then finally stops at the door, her back turned to me she still gives no answer.

"Is this about yesterday?..."

Maki-chan still remains silent, but gazing at her hands, I see that she's clenching one of her fists.

So it is...

"Maki-chan... I thought about what you said yesterday, and I want to tell you, rather than feeling terrible about all the things you said, I'm grateful."

Maki-chan in silence then turns her face to mine making a quick glance.

"You're right, I should be more selfish about my feelings... Even if I never thought about thinking or acting that way... I'm willing to do anything to become friends with you again."

"Idiot..."

"Eh?"

Maki-chan spoke silently, she wasn't audible enough for me to hear what she said, but I saw that she had a very angry expression on her face, quickly placing her hand on the door knob, she opens it and is about to leave.

Wait that didn't work?! But I thought it would?! No... Now Maki-chan is going to leave!...

"Maki-chan!"

As she was about to leave my house, I quickly embrace her from behind.

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

As Maki-chan struggles to get me off her, I then feel her body shaking.

"Didn't you hear me?! Let go of me!-"

"I said no!"

I shouted in a loud voice that filled the silent evening sky, I held onto my embrace with tears falling from my eyes, I then hear Maki-chan starting to cry.

"Why aren't you listening?... Didn't I tell you to let me go?... Wouldn't you usually do that? Because you care more about my feelings than yours?..."

"Not now I don't... Right now I want to be selfish, and by being selfish, I'm not going to let you go no matter what you say Maki-chan..."

Maki-chan then wipes her tears with her arm and then takes in a deep breath with a large sigh.

"Can you at least stop hugging me?... It's embarrassing..."

I look up at Maki-chan face, with some tears in her eyes, her cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment.

Maki-chan!...

"Nope~"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to start being more selfish so... I'm not going to let you go~"

Maki-chan's face then becomes dark. She then puts her finger under the piece of hair that I have tied up in my ribbon.

Eh? What is she going to do?-

Maki-chan then pulls on the piece of my hair tied up with my green ribbon.

"YOU BIG IDIOT!"

"Ow!"

* * *

The both of us were back in my room again, the tension between us was now lighter, but it was filled with more of Maki-chan's embarrassment and my small tears of pain from her pulling my hair. Well I guess I did kind of deserve it.

"I'm sorry for doing that Maki-chan..."

As I rubbed my head from the lingering pain from Maki-chan pulling my hair, she then crosses her arms looking away from me in guilty embarrassment.

"No, it's my fault for getting too worked up... So sorry for pulling your hair."

Doing a small cheerful smile at Maki-chan she then looks away embarrassed.

I knew that we were already past the first step for the both of us to make up, since now I had Maki-chan willing to listen to what I want to say.

All I need to do is trust that our friendship is really special and that my willingness to change can save it.

"Maki-chan... Is it fine if we continue our conversation from yesterday?..."

Maki-chan then looks at me shocked,

"Why? That conversation is what started all of this anyway."

"I know but... This would have happened even if we didn't have that conversation."

"Kotori?..."

I knew that my personality was a problem all along, being way too selfless is something that some people consider both good and bad, and I knew all along that I needed to be selfish sometimes, but my fear of being hated if I did prevented me from doing that.

"Maki-chan, I thought really hard about what you said... And I really do think that I should be selfish a little more... But I still want to be selfless and care about those around me... Can I be both?..."

I knew Umi-chan's answer was that I could, as long as I balance the two but how would Maki-chan answer? 

Maki-chan then gets up from the bedroom floor and walks to the door to my room, turning her gaze to me she looks at me seriously.

"I have a test for you, right now I plan on leaving your house and not listening to anything you say. What do you do? Do you consider my feelings and let me go, or do you consider your feelings and try to stop me?"

Getting up from the bedroom floor, I already knew what the answer to her test was.

Grabbing Maki-chan's arm, I then gaze at her seriously.

"I consider my feelings, and not let you go. No matter how hard you try to stop me."

Maki-chan then twirls a piece of her hair while blushing in embarrassment,

"I guess... You really thought hard about it."

"I got some help and I promised Hanayo-chan that I would definitely cheer you up this time!"

I say to Maki-chan with a cheerful expression.

"I guess I really caused a big mess from how I was acting huh?"

I shake my head at Maki-chan.

"It's okay Maki-chan, it just means you really care about our friendship!"

"Uuu... I even got this bruise because of how stupid I was..."

Maki-chan then touches her bandaged cheek with an ashamed expression.

I was actually curious to how she got it, since Maki-chan did tell everyone that she fell down and got it, and I just thought she got it from hitting a bug on her cheek, but could there be more to it?

"Maki-chan do you mind if I ask something?"

With her hand still on her cheek, she turns her gaze to mine with a questioned expression.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask how you really got that bruise."

"Oh..."

Maki-chan then looks down with angry expression on her face. Should I have not asked?...

"It's just... I got this from punching myself..."

"EH?! MAKI-CHAN YOU PUNCHED YOURSELF?! WHY?!"

As I gazed at Maki-chan with utter worry, she does a frustrated sigh while scratching her head.

"I... Yesterday, my mind was filled with so many stupid thoughts, like how I thought about you and our relationship, it just pissed me off so much that I was criticizing you when I had no right to... So... I got fed up and punched myself."

Maki-chan... So she was really troubled...

I then place my hand on her bandaged cheek and start rubbing it, Maki-chan then is surprised but also embarrassed from my actions.

"W-w-what are you doing?-"

"Maki-chan... I'm sorry for making you having to go through all of that, if I thought harder about changing myself before you wouldn't have to go through all of that..."

Maki-chan then places her hand on top of mine.

"Don't be sorry, it's not easy for someone to change so easily, also it's my fault for letting thoughts like that attack me... If I truly cared about our friendship I wouldn't have said any of those things to you."

I shake my head at Maki-chan with a small smile.

"Just you willing to go through all that, showed that you really care about me don't you?"

"HUH? C-C-CARE?... Uuu..."

Maki-chan then takes her hand off of mine and does a small sigh while her cheeks were flushed red.

"You could say I do... We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes!"

I nod cheerfully, a warm feeling then envelops my chest, reliving me of all the worry I had if I wouldn't be able to make up with Maki-chan or not, but knowing that we did...

I'm so happy we're friends again...

* * *

"So, do you think we're ready to update Eri about our progress on μ's new song?"

"Yes! Everything turned out to be perfect, even Umi-chan's lyrics resonated with the song you composed!"

As the both of us were at the front steps of my house, I was getting ready to send Maki-chan off home. After the two of us made up, we decided to continue to check each mother's progress that we had on μ's new song, despite Umi-chan not being here since she decided to help out Honoka-chan with student council work, she left the lyrics she wrote for our new song with me. And they turned out to be beautiful and poetic like always, just like the song Maki-chan composed.

"Uh... Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

As Maki-chan twirled her hair while looking to the side with a bit of red on her cheeks, she then takes in a small breath.

"I decided to start being a little bit more honest, seeing that you were willing to change kind of inspired me... Don't think I'm doing this for you OK?! This is for everybody!"

I then do a small cheerful giggle and nod.

"I know, I plan on becoming more selfish for everybody too!"

Maki-chan then does a small chuckle,

"Just don't become too selfish, OK?"

"Then you should become way more honest Maki-chan~"

Maki-chan then blushes and does a frustrated sigh.

"We make up and it's just like how it was before..."

As I cheerfully giggled from Maki-chan's actions, I then take a slight peek at Maki-chan's bandaged cheek.

"What's up?"

Maki-chan noticing my glance, I then make a small worried frown.

"Maki-chan does that bruise still hurt?"

"Oh that..."

Maki-chan then touches her bandaged cheek and does a small sigh.

"It sometimes stings a little, but you already know my parents are doctors, so their aid was a big help with taking care of it. It should be gone by tomorrow."

I see, well I already knew Maki-chan's parents were experts in the medical field, so they would have no problem with treating a small bruise like that, but...

"Maki-chan, you don't mind if I do something to ensure it heals tomorrow right?"

"Hmm? What do you plan to do?..."

As Maki-chan glared at me with a cautious expression, she was probably worried that I was going to do something weird and embarrassing.

"Just a "get well charm."

I answer her with a smile, Maki-chan then does a small relived sigh.

"Get well charm? That's fine. What do you need to do?"

"Um, can you take off your bandage for a second?"

Maki-chan placing her hand on top of the bandaged then looks at me with a confused expression.

"Take off the bandage? Why?"

"It's so that I can do the get well charm."

"Huh?... Okay..."

Maki-chan then puts her fingers on top of the large white colored bandage, she then peels it off with a ashamed expression.

Her cheek was still a bit of a dark blue shade, but it seemed to heal up pretty nicely thanks to Maki-chan's parent's treatment. It should heal up by tomorrow but... I felt responsible for her getting that bruise, so I wanted to help her to lift some of the guilt that lingered within me, even if Maki-chan said it wasn't my fault.

"Stop staring at it... I know... I'm stupid..."

Maki-chan then looks down to the cement pathway that led down to the entrance to my house with an ashamed expression on her face.

I then walk up to Maki-chan and shake my head at her.

"You're not stupid Maki-chan and you'll never be."

I could see that Maki-chan's face was flushed red as I spoke those reds from the shade of red that showed up on her ears.

"Maki-chan, can you face me? I need you to do it so that I can give you my get well charm."

"Sure..."

I could hear in Maki-chan's voice that she was a little hesitant, but listening to my request, she faces her face to mine.

Now that I notice the two of us were facing each other like this... It is a little embarrassing.

Maki-chan's cheeks were flushed, and I could feel that mine were too, and my heart was beating faster.

"H-Hurry up and do your get well charm..."

"O-oh! Yes!..."

Ah... I didn't know that this could be so embarrassing, this never happens when I do this whenever I want to give my "get well charm" to Honoka-chan or Umi-chan... So why with Maki-chan?...

I could feel that the pace of my heart beat was so fast that I could almost hear it as the two of us were facing each other by the door steps during the night, our source of light being the light that came from within my house and the moonlight from the crescent shaped moon.

I can't just let the two of us stand here like this, I need to give Maki-chan my get well charm before she feels too awkward and... I faint from how fast my heart is beating...

"O-OK... I'm going to do it..."

Maki-chan then nods nervously.

Bringing my lips close to Maki-chan's bruised cheek, I then give it a light kiss.

Moving my lips away from her cheek, I then feel like my heart burst from how fast it was beating the moment I did my "get well charm."

This never happens with Honoka-chan or Umi-chan... But... I never knew... My "get well charm" could be so embarrassing...

As I gazed down at the steps that lead to my house's door while red flushed on my cheeks, with my hands on my chest, I then turn my gaze up quickly at Maki-chan.

"So... That will ensure your bruise heals up tomorrow- Eh?..."

I then see Maki-chan standing in front of me frozen, with her hand on her bruised cheek and her face red as a tomato, I knew it... This was way too embarrassing for someone like her.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY-Y-Y-Y-YY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY-Y-Y-Y-YOU..."

Maki-chan then starts shaking, was it in rage or embarrassment? All I knew she was ready to shout something.

"BIRD BRAIN!"

Maki-chan then runs away in pure embarrassed rage, heading her way to her house.

"Bird Brain?..."

As I stood frozen with a blank expression on my face, confused by Maki-chan's "insult."

I then shake my head to pull myself together.

"What was that?... Did I finally go way too over the line to have Maki-chan come up with a special insult for me?..."

"Bird Brain", I think she came up with that because my name means bird and the brain well... I guess I can be a real air head sometimes...

Doing a small embarrassed giggle while scratching my head, I then look up to the night sky. Gazing at the brightly lit crescent moon, I then smile while bringing my hands to my chest.

"I'm so happy that Maki-chan and I are friends again... We can finally go back to the way we were..."

In that moment as I spoke those words, a small sharp pain hit my chest, clutching my hands on my chest tightly I then feel my heart beating really quickly.

"Eh?... Why do I suddenly feel like this? Shouldn't I be happy enough with being friends with Maki-chan again?..."

I did not know the answer to that question, because I was such a "Bird Brain" I didn't know what the pain in my chest and the beating of my heart meant, maybe I'll find out one day but...

"Sweet dreams Maki-chan... See you tomorrow."

As I gazed off to the distant street lights, I do a small smile and start walking back into my house.

I was still unsure of what the emotions I felt the moment I spoke those words meant, I didn't even know why my heart was beating so fast, why my face became so flushed, and why my body felt so hot in that moment I gave Maki-chan my "get well charm." But I knew eventually... I would find out one day but for now... I was happy enough that the two of us were able to mend our relationship and we were friends once again.


	5. Fioritura

"Mom?..."

Walking through a brightly lit white hallway, I wrapped my arms tightly around my stuffed rabbit, Usagi-tan. Today my parents decided to take me to their hospital to see how they work but most of all, it was to see if I'll ever be interested in taking their place of owning the hospital once they retire. I was still young, only about 7 years so that aspect was still too complex for my young mind to decide.

"Uuu... She promised me that she would keep an eye on me all times..."

Papa was too busy to have any time to be with me due to how busy he was today, my mom on the other hand just needed to do some check ups on incoming patients and she requested to not have any critically injured patients for my sake.

As I took a peek into every room I passed by to find my mother, I noticed many children about my age or a little older than me were in them. This was probably the child quarters of the hospital, so that would mean mom was doing a check up on a child, since before looking around for her I asked one of the nurses if they saw her and they led me here.

As I took a quick peek into another room, I noticed a little girl about my age quickly waving at me, noticing her, I quickly hide myself behind the door and hold on tightly to Usagi-tan in embarrassment.

"Uuu..."

Despite being the daughter of doctors who were the owners of a hospital, I was very shy and kept to myself a lot, so it wasn't surprising that I would hide in a situation like this.

She meant no harm and probably just wanted to say "Hi", but to me that gesture was like, "Hey! Want to be friends?!"

I wouldn't mind having one since first, it would make my parents stop worrying about me since I don't have too many friends and two, I actually don't have any friends right now.

As I embraced Usagi-tan tightly in frustration from behind the door, I then continue to make my way down the hall to find my mom.

"Oh, so this is your daughter Minami-san?"

"Hmm?"

I then hear a voice that sounds like my mother from the room ahead of me, walking up towards the door to the room, it was already open. It sounded like my mom was talking to someone and since I was shy and didn't want to be seen by people I didn't know, I take a small peek from behind the wall to see who she's speaking to.

"Yes she is, her name's Kotori!"

"My~ She's the spitting image of you Minami-san!"

From what I saw my mother was speaking to a lady her age, she was wearing a grey colored suit along with a black tie, a grey dress skirt, and along with black stockings and black high heels. She had long grey colored hair despite being the same age as my mother, and had amber colored eyes.

Knowing that this section of the hospital was the children's section, she could have been a mother that brought her daughter over for a check up, taking a careful stealthy peek from behind the cover of the wall, I then look a little further to the right past my mom and the lady.

"Ah..."

As soon as my eyes gazed pass my mom and the lady, I saw a girl who looked about my age, she had the same appearance as the lady that was talking to my mom, so she must have been the daughter of that lady. Besides sharing the same hair and eye color she had a few distinguishing features. She had a piece of her hair tied up with white ribbon but what stood out the most was a piece of her hair that resembled how the feathers of some bird species had on top of their head, I wasn't sure specifically which species but I did a small giggle to myself behind cover just from the resemblance.

As I took another glance at her, she was gazing down at one of her legs which was bandaged with an ashamed expression on her face.

That was probably the reason why she came to the hospital today, to have one of her legs checked up because of an injury.

I was a little worried for her, since it almost looked like the injury she had was because of a sprained leg, and I was hoping that she didn't break a bone since that would be terrible for a girl that looked my age.

"Now, Kotori-chan. You don't need to be ashamed for getting injured. You were just playing with your friends, right?"

As my mother softly spoke to the girl and crouched down to her level, and smiled softly at her, the young girl shook her head looking disappointed in herself.

"I knew Honoka-chan was doing something dangerous... I shouldn't have followed along but I did..."

"Honoka-chan?"

As my mother gazed at the young girl with a questioned expression her mother did a small sigh.

"Honoka-chan is one of Kotori's most closest friends. She's a little too adventurous but Kotori seems to really like her."

"Oh... So the reason why she sprained her leg was because-"

"Please mom! Don't blame Honoka-chan for me falling down from that tree! It was my fault for even letting her do something like that but I..."

As the young girl with tears in her eyes tried to take all the blame for getting injured, her mother just simply does a small smile and pats her daughter on the head.

"I know, you're a good girl Kotori but you really need to think about yourself a little more."

As the young girl did a small meek nod with tears still in her eyes. My mom then does a small smile at her as well.

"Kotori seems like a really sweet girl. My daughter's also a sweetie but... She really needs to open herself more to others."

As my mother did a small giggle, from behind cover I do a small pout from the way she described me to the girl's mother. Not like any of it was untrue though...

"Oh, you have a daughter as well Nishikino-san?"

As the girls mother gazed at my mother curiously, my mother nods at her with a cheerful giggle.

"I do, she's just a year younger than Kotori."

I see... So she's only a year older than me...

As I took another glance at the girl, she still looks down at her injured leg, still upset despite her mother cheering her up.

"Actually, me and her father decided to bring her over to the hospital today. She was with me not too long ago but we got separated."

My mother did a small embarrassed giggle, from behind cover I pouted at her in anger because she just suddenly vanished and made me go looking for her.

"Oh, you don't mind if me and Kotori see her right?"

My mother than claps her hands cheerfully.

"That would be wonderful! It would be so nice if Maki-chan could become friends with Kotori!"

"Maki-chan? Oh, so you named your daughter that."

My mother nods cheerfully at Kotori's mother, my mother then does a small embarrassed chuckle.

"Actually, even if I did know were she was, it would be hard for me to have her see you two."

"Hmm? Why?"

As Kotori's mother became curious to why it would be hard to make me meet the both of them my mother then does a small sigh,

"Like I told you, she's a real sweetie but she's very shy and quiet around strangers. Despite you and me being old friends, Maki-chan doesn't know that and never met you or Kotori."

"I see..."

Hmm, so that lady is friends with my mom? Mom never told me about her and I never met her so they might have just met each other again recently.

My Mom then does a small frustrated sigh.

"I really wish she was here though, despite the fact that it will be hard for me to convince her to meet the two of you, it would be nice to see Kotori to cheer up by meeting her."

Oh, so my mom also noticed that she was still feeling down...

Kotori's mother then pats Kotori's head again and does a small sigh.

"I know that would be nice... Oh!"

Kotori's mother's face then lit up, it looked like she suddenly came up with something.

"Hmm? What is it Minami-san?"

As my mom gazed at Kotori's mother with a curious gaze, Kotori's mother then does a cheerful smile.

"How about we plan a dinner? By the time we have it, Kotori's leg should be fine and it would be the perfect opportunity for the both of us to meet Maki-chan right?"

My mother than does a cheerful smile, enlightened by Kotori's mother's idea.

"That's a wonderful idea! It would be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to meet her but also a chance to see if she and Kotori-chan can become friends!"

Wait! What are they planning without me?!

Kotori's mother then pats her daughter's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Are you fine with that Kotori?"

Kotori with still some shame on her face then shakes it off with a small smile and nods.

"Yeah..."

Kotori's mother then does a small sigh, knowing that her daughter still feels guilty for spraining her leg, she kisses Kotori's head to cheer her up.

I took one final glance at Kotori, soon I would truly meet her and find out what type of a person she is. Sure I'm a little nervous about the dinner our mothers had planned so that the two of us can meet each other but...

As I gazed at her, somewhere inside I thought...

"I want to be friends with her..."

* * *

"Hnn..."

Rubbing my eyes, and getting up from my bed, I then do a small yawn and open my eyes. It was still dark so it must have been the middle of the night and I must have suddenly woken up for some reason...

"A dream?... But from when?... I don't remember anything like that..."

I was still tired and wanted to fall back to sleep as soon as I can, but the curiosity I had of finding out if the dream I had was from a past memory or wasn't kept me awake.

Walking from my bed to the window that my room had, it had the perfect view of the night sky, the moon was still out and some stars were shining up in the night sky, I gazed deeply at them while thinking about the dream I just had.

Putting my hand under my chin and staring at the night sky with tired eyes I then do a tired sigh.

"I swear... The two of us met at the restaurant didn't we? So why would I suddenly remember something-..."

I then place my hand on my bandaged cheek, despite me knowing that I could finally take it off today I still had it on because...

"Uuu..."

Of many things that happened last night...

The events that occurred yesterday were way too embarrassing for me to remember that I felt all my fatigue was replaced with sheer embarrassment.

"I still can't believe she did that..."

As my face became red as my hand slightly rubbed my bandaged cheek, the thing that I couldn't believe that Kotori did was...

"She kissed my cheek..."

My face became red and I could almost feel that it was so hot that I almost saw steam coming out from my ears.

"Get well charm" huh?... That Bird Brain..."

So many things happened yesterday that I was a little baffled to believe so many things like that could occur in one day.

As I gazed up at the stars, I started to remember the events that happened between me and Kotori yesterday...

* * *

 _"Not now I don't... Right now I want to be selfish, and by being selfish, I'm not going to let you go no matter what you say Maki-chan..."_

 _"Maki-chan, I thought really hard about what you said... And I really do think that I should be selfish a little more... But I still want to be selfless and care about those around me... Can I be both?..."_

 _"Maki-chan... I'm sorry for making you having to go through all of that, if I thought harder about changing myself before you wouldn't have to go through all of that..."_

 _"Just you willing to go through all that, showed that you really care about me don't you?"_

 _"I know, I plan on becoming more selfish for everybody too!"_

 _"You're not stupid Maki-chan and you'll never be."_

 _"Maki-chan, can you face me? I need you to do it so that I can give you my get well charm."_

* * *

"Bird Brain..."

As I finally remembered majority of the events that happened between me and Kotori today, I felt my body and face become hot, and my heart started to beat in a really fast pace.

Gripping my chest with a red face I then shake my head, trying to shake off all the things I was suddenly feeling that moment, but it didn't work... My heart was still beating so fast and my body felt so hot whenever I thought about Kotori and the things she did for me...

"What?... Why do I feel like this?..."

Could have Kotori's "Get Well Charm" done something to me?... No, even I was smart enough to know that wasn't the cause of the sudden heat my body felt and the beating of my heart.

"She's so..."

She's such a Bird Brain, because of all the embarrassing things she did, she's making me have to feel all these weird emotions now, which is annoying since I was trying to remember if that dream was a memory or not.

Doing a small frustrated sigh, I knew the only way to stop feeling like this was if I went back to bed, sure I was a little frustrated with the fact the feelings I were suddenly feeling were going to prevent me from learning if that dream was truly a memory or not, but to be honest...

"I rather sleep than have my body feel like I'm in a sauna and my heart beat like the drums you hear in fast-paced rock..."

Making a reference that I actually thought was a waste of time, I then fall face down on my bed. Doing a small sigh from within the bed sheets.

"I guess I'll think about it tomorrow."

Closing my eyes, I then hope that a good night's rest will take away all these complex feelings by the morning, since I would like to know if that dream was truly a memory or not...

* * *

"What the hell?... I thought that would work!"

Doing a small frustrated cry, Hanayo and Rin then jump back surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Nya?! What's wrong Maki-chan?"

Hanayo nods meekly behind Rin, the both of them gaze at my frustrated self.

The three of us were walking together to school like always, this time things were a little different. Why? Well...

My belief that sleeping off the complicated emotions I felt before I went to bed last night would work, didn't work at all...

"Nothing's wrong... My body just feels weird..."

Luckily my heart isn't beating as fast as it was last night but still the hot body temperature I had and the sudden memories I had with Kotori yesterday always showed up.

As I touched my cheek, I finally took off the bandage since now the bruise was perfectly healed. Maybe it was because of my parent's aid or was it because of... Kotori's "get well charm."

In that moment my heart started to beat faster, Hanayo and Rin look on at my state with awed expressions, sadly I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice that the two were still with me, and knowing that Rin was here...

"Nya... Could it be Maki-chan is in love?!"

"WHAT?"

I finally snap back into reality when I hear Rin's stupid statement, I'm about to karate chop her head until Hanayo defends her,

"I'm sorry for what Rin-chan suddenly said Maki-chan! Rin-chan!"

As Hanayo did a small angry pout at Rin, Rin lowers her head in apology.

"Sorry Kayo-chin..."

Hanayo smiles at Rin along with a small sigh, Hanayo then gazes at my face in worry,

"Maki-chan did something happen with your bruise and you suddenly got a fever?"

Hanayo's statement almost made me do a small laugh, but knowing that she was just worried about me, I shake my head at her.

"No, and that could never happen. Besides my cheek's all healed up."

"Still..."

As Hanayo and Rin look on at me with worry, I then do a small sigh and smile at the two.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but there's no need for that. I'll take care of this by myself."

I then suddenly notice Hanayo and Rin have shocked expressions on their faces,

"Huh? What's up you two?"

"Maki-chan..."

"Thanked us nya..."

WHAT?! Wait... Oh...

 _"I decided to start being a little bit more honest, seeing that you were willing to change kind of inspired me... Don't think I'm doing this for you OK?! This is for everybody!"_

I did say that didn't I?...

Hanayo and Rin then run up to me with worried faces, the both of them placing their hands on my forehead frantically.

"I KNEW IT, MAKI-CHAN HAS A FEVER NYA! KAYO-CHIN LET'S GET HER HOME!"

Hanayo frantically nods at Rin, the two are about to drag me back to my house until I finally snap.

"You two... I'M NOT SICK!"

* * *

"Maki-chan, are you excited for dinner?"

As my mother took a quick glance at me through the rear view mirror, I tighten my embraced around Usagi-tan and look away from her gaze while looking out the window from the back seat.

My mom just giggles at me.

I already knew about the dinner my mom and Kotori's mother planned, and how it was an attempt by my mom to try to get me to become friends with Kotori so that I could finally have a friend, but I was very reluctant about this whole plan.

Sure, every girl my age desires to have friends, but when you're shy it's hard to make friends. Even when you desire to become friends with others it's an impossible task when your shyness kicks in.

As I continued to look out the car window, gazing at many of the lit up stores and buildings we passed as we drove down the road, I remember the sight I had of Kotori.

Despite me seeing her in a state that she wouldn't want me to see her in, from what I saw and heard, she was the type of person that truly cared for others. But what made me cautious about her was that she seemed to care more for others than herself.

Did I really want to become friends with someone like her? By the way the both of us were I could tell they're would be a bunch of complications if we did become friends but...

I actually kind of wanted to see how a person like her would be if she was my friend.

I still didn't know everything about her, so I had no right to judge her just by the "first meeting" but.

Somewhere inside I just hoped, that from the dinner we'll be having... We could eventually become friends... So that I could see what type of person Kotori truly is...

* * *

"Maki-chan!"

"..."

"Muu..."

As I gazed off into the sky passed the fencing that the school roof had, µ's was having a practice session today and we were finally on break after doing vigorous practice for our new song which was finally complete.

"MAKI-CHAN!"

"HUH?!"

As I was lost in thought, I then felt someone jumping on my back and hugging me, the size of their bust wasn't too large or too big it was nearly the same size of mine so...

Karate chopping the person who suddenly jumped me on the head while I was lost in thought, I then hear Honoka crying in pain.

"Muu... Did you have to hit me in the same place Umi-chan did?..."

"It's your fault for suddenly jumping on me like that."

As I did a small sigh at Honoka while she rubbed her head with a small river of tears, she then pouts at me.

"It's your fault for not listening! I was calling you over and over but you just stood there like some statue!"

Huh?... I didn't even notice...

"Oh... I'm sorry for ignoring you like that."

"Maki-chan..."

As Honoka gazed at me with awe as I gave her a sincere apology, I then do a small grin at her

"You still deserved that karate chop though."

"Muu! And I was thinking for once Maki-chan was going to be nice for a change!"

I then cross my arms and sigh at her.

"Once you start considering to stop doing stupid things like that, maybe I'll be a little more nicer to you."

"I already have Umi-chan to deal with though~~~~~~~"

As Honoka whined, I then do a small giggle, gaining my composure I then gaze at Honoka with a curious expression.

"So what did you need from me? It's break right now so I thought you would be resting before Umi forces you to practice again?"

Honoka then does a small nod and sighs.

"I know, but I came by since Kotori wanted me to tell you something."

"Kotori? Why?"

Hmm? She could have just told me herself- Oh yeah... I guess she still remembers about keeping our friendship a secret.

As I did a small smile I felt like heart skipped a bit when I found out Kotori remembered our promise.

"Mmm, She said she wanted to meet with you after practice. Maybe about how you guys checked each others progress on our new song yesterday?"

"Oh that."

Obviously it was probably for something else, thank god Honoka's too dense to think about anything else. God how is she student council president?

Honoka then falls back and lies her back on the rooftop's floor and does a large sigh.

"Knowing that she's going to be with you means she's not going to help with student council work again... Umi-chan's been overworking me too much..."

I felt kind of guilty for having Honoka go through all of that, despite it being a good thing that she's working hard as student council president, all of us already know how "military" Umi could be when it comes to important things.

Crouching down to Honoka, I then pass her the water bottle I had (obviously I didn't drink from it yet to save myself from the whole generic "indirect kiss" scenario.)

"You're doing a great job though, and you don't mind knowing that you've been doing a great job as student council president despite Umi's stict personality right?"

Honoka grabs the water bottle from my hand and takes a small sip, putting it down beside her she wipes her forehead and nods with a smile.

"I guess... It's been nice to see Kotori-chan do stuff she wants to do lately. I wonder why though?"

I couldn't say to her that it was because of our friendship, but it was nice to see Honoka be happy for her friend.

"Mmm, Umi-chan said once that she thinks it's because Kotori-chan got a boyfriend."

"HUH?"

WAIT DOES SHE REALLY HAVE ONE- Wait... God even I know something like that is untrue.

"Hmm? Maki-chan you look a little angry."

As Honoka gazed at my face with a curious expression, I then touch my face and notice that I'm frowning and my eyebrows are furrowed.

"Hmm~ Could it be Maki-chan is jealous that someone in µ's got a boyfriend before her?"

As Honoka-chan did a teasing grin at me, I then grab my water bottle and pour water on her face.

"Pwah?!"

Honoka then immediately gets off her back and wipes her face with the towel wrapped around her neck,

"Eh?! What was that for Maki-chan?!"

As Honoka gazed at me with confusion, I then cross my arms at her with a annoyed expression.

"You had that one coming."

Honoka then pouts at me.

Jealous huh?...

* * *

"Maki-chan, you're going to be surprised since I just didn't plan dinner for the two of us!"

I already know, but I want my mom to enjoy herself a little while longer.

We were finally at our destination, it was a high end Italian restaurant and the size of it was large like all the other restaurants my parents took me to whenever they had hospital charity events.

Staring at the restaurant from the window, I knew this was the place and the moment where I would finally get to see what type of person Kotori truly was.

It was also the moment to see if she was the person who could become my first friend...

As my mother gets out of the car, and opens my door, she then unfastens my seat belt and escorts me out of the car, with Usagi-tan still in my arms, since I take him everywhere, my mother then holds my hand as the both of us walk down from the parking lot to the entrance of the restaurant.

As the two of us arrive at the entrance of the parking lot, I then see Kotori's mother, this time she was wearing a navy colored long dress with a black vest, and navy high heels. Her hair style was still the same but this time her hair seemed a lot more shiny and it looked like she put on lots of makeup today.

"Oh, Nishikino-san! You're here! Oh my!..."

Kotori's mother than notices that I'm beside my mother holding her hand with my arm wrapped around Usagi-tan, she then approaches me and crouches down to my eye level.

"Is this Maki-chan?"

As I try to my best to look away from Kotori's mother's warm gaze, My mom then nods with a small giggle.

"Yes she is, what do you think? She looks like a real sweetie right?"

As Kotori's mother gazed at the dress I was wearing with a warm smile, I was wearing a one piece red colored dress, along with some white stockings, light blue colored dress shoes, and my hair was the same as usual but my mom did some special treatment to it so it was way more shiny and wavy today but I also had the light blue hairband that I usually wear today.

"She looks just like you, Nishikino-san."

As Kotori's mother gazed at me with a cheerful expression, I then look away from her with flushed cheeks.

"It's nice to know our daughters share a resemblance to us huh?"

As my mother and Kotori's mother shared a warm laugh with one another, my mom then looks around for something.

"Hmm? Is Kotori-chan with you today?"

"Oh, she is. She said she needed to go to the bathroom, it wasn't too long ago so she should be here right about..."

"Mommy, I'm done!"

"Kotori!"

"Eh?..."

In that moment, the girl I saw came out from the restaurant doors, it was the same girl I saw sitting on the hospital bed with a glum expression, just only this time her face had a joyful smile and her amber eyes were bright with joy like jewels. Her hair was the same as it was the first time I saw her but only this time, she had her hair tied with a pink ribbon, and it looked like she had some special treatment done like I did.

I gazed closely at the dress she was wearing, I was a pure white frilly one piece dress skirt, she had white lily corsages place around on her dress. She wore a golden necklace and her footwear was rose colored dress shoes.

As she gazed at her mother with a cheerful expression, her mother then walks up to her and pats her head.

"Did you make sure to wash your hands?"

Kotori then cheerfully nods at her mother.

"Yes! But since knowing I'm going to meet Maki-chan today, I made sure to also wash my face and fix my hair up too!"

Her mother then just giggles at her.

"You're really excited to meet her aren't you?"

"Yes!"

I looked on with awe at Kotori and her mother as they shared cheerful smiles to one another, I was shocked and confused to believe that this was the same girl I saw at the hospital. Sure I couldn't assume that she would be a gloomy person from the situation I saw her in but I was just surprised to know...

She just seems way too different from the way I assumed her to be.

"Actually Kotori, I have a surprise for you!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

As Kotori gazed at her cheerful mother with curious excitement, her mother crouches down to her level and places her hand on her should with a cheerful smile.

"Maki-chan is here!"

As Kotori's mother pointed me out to Kotori, I immediately noticed Kotori's gaze turning to mine. My cheeks became flushed with red and because of how shy I was, I immediately hide myself behind my mother.

"Hmm? I don't see her though?"

As Kotori looked around for me, she didn't have a chance to see me before I took cover behind my mother.

As I hid behind my mother, I tightened my embrace around Usagi-tan. I did actually want to meet Kotori, but suddenly seeing her again and viewing her how she acts like normally...

I have a feeling that being around someone like her would just be really embarrassing...

"I guess Maki-chan was as shy as you said Nishikino-san."

As Kotori's mother did a small giggle knowing that I was hiding myself behind my mother, my mom does a small sigh,

"I'm sorry Kotori-chan... Nishikino Maki."

"Uuu..."

Whenever my mom called me by my full name, I knew she was being serious so I had no choice to heed her call.

Peeking my head up at her while still behind her cover, my mother does a small smile at me that had a hint of "you better do what I say."

"Go say hi to Kotori-chan, she's eager to meet you."

"Uuu..."

I knew I couldn't refuse my mother, since whenever she said called me by my full name and she gazed at me with that "smile." It always meant I had no choice but to do what she asked me to do.

My embrace around Usagi-tan was still tight, as I took in a small breath. With red on my cheeks I then finally decided to show myself to Kotori.

Getting out from the cover my mother provided me, Kotori's eyes then instantly light up the moment she sees me.

"So pretty!..."

HUH?!

Kotori then runs up to me and takes one of the hands I had free, since the other was holding onto Usagi-tan.

"You're Maki-chan?! You look so pretty almost like a doll!"

A doll?! Uuu...

My cheeks then became flushed with embarrassment, as Kotori gazed at my appearance with a cheerful expression, I knew it...

Becoming friends with this girl would just be way too embarrassing...

* * *

"Another memory from our first meeting huh?..."

As I stood by the school gate, I rubbed my eyes a bit from the period of time I had them closed from recalling that memory.

Ever since having that dream about seeing Kotori for the first time at my parents hospital, I was trying my best to recall any past memories I remembered from that timeline to see if that dream was really a memory or not.

Sure it had it's risks of having others think that something was wrong with me as I was in another place and didn't notice anything around me but for some reason...

I really wanted to know if that dream was really a memory or not.

"Maki-chan!"

The moment I hear my name being called out by a sweet voice I from a person I knew, my heart skipped a beat.

I was hoping that after being in school and having practice that all the weird feelings I had since last night would fade away but for some weird reason, they came back when I heard Kotori's voice.

"O-oh, Kotori. Honoka told me that you wanted to meet up after practice for some reason. Is something up?"

My heart was still beating really fast, and I felt like my face was red without even looking at it. But I tried my best to suppress most of those feelings so that Kotori wouldn't worry about me. It's just...

"I just wanted to hang out with you today!"

As I saw her cheerful earnest smile, I couldn't help it... My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast no matter how hard I told it too... I wish it could stop this since it's so annoying...

"Huh? That's it?... You know hanging out with me is one thing but you should really help Honoka and Umi out with student council sometimes. Even I've noticed Umi is overworking Honoka."

Kotori then pouts at me.

"Muu... I told you I was going to start being selfish didn't I?..."

I just face palm and do a loud sigh.

"And that's a good thing, but you still promised to be selfless right?"

Kotori then has a shocked expression on her face and notices I was right.

"You're right!..."

"Bird Brain..."

As i shook my head at Kotori with a sigh, I then notice she's twirling her fingers around nervously with a glum expression.

"But is it fine if the two of us hang out today?..."

As I gazed at Kotori, my heart still continued to beat really fast, and I was a little worried that this might make our relationship awkward. So I came up with a plan...

"Fine... Just as long as if you promise me that you'll help out Honoka and Umi with Student Council work tomorrow."

As Kotori gazed at me with a surprised expression, I had my arms crossed and was trying my best to cover all the embarrassing feelings that were showing up on my face.

Kotori then nods at me with a cheerful expression.

"I promise!"

The plan was to see if being around Kotori would help me recall more past memories and see if I could find out if that dream was truly a memory or not but most of all...

I was hoping by being around her enough would finally get rid of these weird feelings...

* * *

Finally letting go of my hand, Kotori then moves back one step and does a greeting bow to me, gazing at me with a cheerful expression she introduces herself to me.

"My name is Minami Kotori, I'm 8 years old and I love cute dresses and cute things, I hope we can get along Maki-chan!"

As she cheerfully held out her hand towards me, I meekly try my best to get out of this situation until I feel my mom doing her "N-I-S-H-I-K-I-N-O M-A-K-I" gaze at me, so I had no choice but to introduce myself to Kotori and shake her hand, even if I didn't want to...

"M-my name is Nishikino Maki... I'm 7 years old... And..."

In embarrassment I then bury my face into Usagi-tan, my mother just giggles at me and pats my back for doing a good enough job.

I just couldn't introduce myself like how Kotori introduced herself to me, because one, I was too shy to even do it and two, I was still shocked to realize how different Kotori truly was from how I imagined her being.

I then feel Kotori walking up to me and taking one of my hands and shaking it,

"Nice to meet you Maki-chan! I'm so happy to meet you!"

As Kotori did a cheerful giggle at the sight of me gazing up at her as my face was buried within Usagi-tan.

"Uuu... S-same here..."

I spoke in a very quiet voice so Kotori wouldn't hear the embarrassing thing I just spoke, but to not be rude and to avoid being scolded by my mother, I shook her hand back.

As she shook my hand cheerfully I knew it...

This dinner wasn't going to be like any of the dinners I've had... Since I felt like once we introduced ourselves to one another, it would be the moment I would truly find out what type of a person Kotori truly is...

* * *

"Maki-chan, you wanted tomato juice right?"

"Oh, thanks Kotori."

As Kotori passed me a can of tomato juice that she got from the vending machine (yeah I know, Japan has a bunch of beverages) she sits down beside me on the bench I was sitting on.

We decided to hang out by the nearby park, since around this time there were only a few children playing and it wasn't too noisy, it was actually quiet peaceful and it was the perfect place for me to try and remember past memories from our first meeting.

Sure there was no need for that, since me and Kotori already knew about our first meeting when we were children but for some reason I had that dream last night, about how I first saw Kotori in my parents hospital as a child.

I was curious to know if that dream was truly a memory from the past or not but at least the good thing was.

As I opened the can of tomato juice that Kotori got for me, I took a small sip of it and take a quick glance at her.

She was cheerfully drinking a carton of strawberry milk she got for herself, knowing that she loved strawberry cheesecake I was sure that she would enjoy strawberry flavored milk as well.

My heart wasn't beating as fast as it was around her like before whenever I try to recall those past memories.

"Maki-chan?"

I didn't notice Kotori was calling out to me as I was gazing at her, to be honest I was only doing this to see if I would feel all those weird emotions again if I did look at her, luckily they didn't but besides not having Kotori worry about me because of that, I had her worry about me for another reason...

Kotori-chan then places her hand on my forehead to take my temperature, finally noticing what she was doing, I jump back, and my heart suddenly started beating fast like before and my face became flushed and hot.

Man... And I thought I had a way of suppressing them...

"W-what are you doing?!"

Kotori still gazes at my face with a worried look.

"Honoka-chan said you were spacing out when she was talking to you, and you were spacing out just right now. So I was worried that you might be sick..."

"Huh?"

Taking another sip of my tomato juice, I then place it right beside me on the bench, and I sigh at Kotori.

"Oh, no nothing like that... I was just thinking about the past that's all."

Yeah, I told her that since it's better than having to tell her, "Oh, I was just spacing out since I was seeing if my heart would beat faster or not if I was looking at you."

Uuu... Why does that sound so embarrassing?...

As I tried to cover all the embarrassment that showed up on my face from thinking those things, I still couldn't get rid of the fast beating of my heart but it wasn't like Kotori could hear or notice it so I was in the clear for now.

"The past? Why?"

As Kotori gazed at me with a curious expression, I actually thought it was a good idea to tell her why I was trying to recall memories from our past, since maybe Kotori remembers about being in my parents hospital, so that she could clarify to me if that was a dream or memory.

Grabbing the can of tomato juice and bringing it close to my lips I then do a small sigh.

"I had a dream last night, it was about how I saw you in my parent's hospital after your mom took you there because you sprained one of your legs... It was strange to me since I was sure the first time we met was at the restaurant... So I wanted to find out if that dream was a memory or not by remembering our first meeting at the restaurant."

"Hospital?..."

"Kotori?"

Was she remembering something?...

"Kotori, did you remember something?"

Kotori makes a small frown and shakes her head at me,

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, it felt like I was about to remember something but it's still too hard to make out..."

I see, but then that confirms to me that dream I had was really a memory but the both of us are having trouble to remember it.

Doing a small sigh, I then do a small smile at Kotori.

"You Bird Brain, there's no reason for you to get upset because you couldn't remember. Thanks for trying though, you looking like you almost remembered something clarify to me that it wasn't a dream and it was actually a memory..."

"Maki-chan... Muu! You really need to stop calling me Bird Brain!"

Kotori then puffs her cheeks at me, and I just do a small laugh,

"What? You don't like it?"

Kotori's cheeks then become red.

"N-no it's no like I don't like it... Muu! Maki-chan why are you the one teasing me?!"

As Kotori whines to me with embarrassed tears, I just giggle as a response to her actions.

She's really cute huh?...

HUH?

Immediately I felt that my face was hot and became red as a tomato, my heart was also beating really fast, turning my gaze away from Kotori quickly I then grip my chest tightly and cover my face in embarrassment.

What the hell was I just thinking?!... Like what?! Why would I suddenly think that Kotori's cute?!

Taking a quick glance behind me, I see that Kotori's looking at me with a confused expression from my sudden outburst.

It's not like she isn't cute... Everyone knows she is... Uuu...

"WHY?!"

I jump up from the park bench and cry in frustrated embarrassment.

"M-Maki-chan?!"

What is wrong with me?! First I have a dream from last night about our apparent "first meeting" and then ever since yesterday I feel weird whenever I think about Kotori...

What's wrong with me?...

"Umm... Maki-chan..."

I then feel Kotori tugging on the sleeve of my school vest, grabbing my attention I turn my gaze to her.

"What's up?"

"You might want to sit back down..."

Kotori then points out to look what was going on in front of me, turning my gaze I then see mothers walking their children away from the park as the little kids awed at my sudden outburst.

"Uuu..."

With sheer embarrassment flooding all over my face, I then sit back down on the park bench and drink all of the tomato juice I had left and pretend nothing happened.

"Umm, Maki-chan-"

"Don't. Nothing happened."

Kotori then does a small pout then sighs at me.

Crushing the can of tomato juice I had in my hand, I shake my head to try to regain my composure and take a deep breath in and out.

I really need to pull myself together... People are going to start worrying that something's wrong with me if I keep on feeling like this...

Taking another quick glance at Kotori, I then see her finishing up her strawberry milk, looking like she's thinking about something.

I specifically don't want Kotori worrying about me, since we just made up recently and I don't want to put our friendship at risk again because I'm thinking about weird things...

I knew that was so embarrassing for a prideful person like me to admit but it was the truth...

I did care a lot for Kotori and I really did like being friends with her.

"Maki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Kotori then grabs the crushed tomato juice can from my hands and then does a small smile at me.

"Do you mind if I throw out your can?"

"Oh, that's fine. Thanks Kotori."

Kotori then nods at me with a cheerful expression, she then takes my empty crushed can of tomato juice and her empty carton of strawberry milk to the recycling bin.

I gazed at her as she walked to the recycling bin and carefully threw away the carton and the tomato juice can, I couldn't help it but my heart was beating really fast as I gazed at Kotori.

It's getting annoying as hell to have to feel like this every time I gaze or think about her but I won't forget.

If the reason for these feelings are because of that dream about our apparent "first meeting", then I'll stop feeling like this once I remember everything.

Kotori then comes back from throwing out the can and carton and sits back on the park bench beside me, she then turns to me with a cheerful expression,

"Actually while I was throwing out our drinks, I came up with a really great idea!"

"Oh, what is it?"

With curiosity on my face, I was actually wondering what Kotori's great idea is. Well actually I just hope it's nothing embarrassing since majority of times her great ideas lead to me becoming really embarrassed.

"How about I watch out for you while you try to remember our first meeting! You won't have to worry about anyone saying or doing anything to you while you try to remember since I'll be watching out for you!"

"Huh? Watch out for me?..."

Kotori cheerfully nods at me.

Wait... Why though? Doesn't she know that I only promised to hang out with her if she was going to help Honoka and Umi out with Student Council tomorrow?...

Why would she be willing to risk time that she could have talking with me just for something like that?...

"Kotori... You don't need to, I only agreed to hang out with you today if you help Honoka and Umi out tomorrow, so... Why watch out for me while I try to remember the past when we could be talking?..."

Kotori then looks down at her fingers and starts twirling them together with a small smile,

"Because, I want to help Maki-chan remember. Sure I'm a little sad I can't help you out too much but... It'll make me happy if by doing this and you remember if that dream is truly a memory of our "first meeting."

This Bird Brain...

I knew she was being honest with her feelings, and despite her wanting to do something that would make us have less time to talk to one another, I knew she was doing it because she wanted to.

She really is changing herself little by little is she?...

That fact brought a warm feeling to my chest, and made my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you so much Kotori, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Maki-chan..."

I didn't know what type of face I was making, but seeing how much Kotori has changed ever since that day our friendship almost ended, I just wanted to show her the most earnest gratitude I had for her actions.

Kotori awed at my face while red started to form on her cheeks, she then does a cheerful giggle,

"Honoka-chan was right. You are starting to become more honest aren't you Maki-chan?"

"Huh?..."

As Kotori cheerfully giggled on at the expression I was making, I then try to feel my face and felt that I was making a large smile, something that I was even a little surprised to find out. Since a prideful person like me would never smile earnestly like this. That's unless...

It was for somebody they earnestly cared about...

* * *

As the both of us walked hand by hand with our mothers, it saved me from having to feel embarrassed about being around Kotori, her personality was a sheer contrast of mine and she wasn't like how I expected her to be. Unlike me she wasn't shy and she always had a smile on her face.

She looked like the type that could easily make friends unlike me...

As I tighten my embrace around Usagi-tan I made a small frown as I held onto my mother's hand as we were making our way into the restaurant, I then feel my mom gazing at me with worried eyes.

"Maki-chan is everything all right?"

Doing a small nod to answer my mother, to make sure she isn't worried about me, she pats my head with her other hand and does a small sigh along with a smile.

"Don't worry Maki-chan, Kotori-chan's a nice girl so I'm sure the two of you will become good friends."

Still holding onto Usagi-tan tightly, I then give no response to my mother. She just does a small sigh and we continue making our way into the restaurant.

But what my mother didn't know, Kotori being a really nice girl was the problem. She was way too different from me and majority of times people become friends with one another because they share similar interests.

I wasn't sure if Kotori liked anything I did, so what would we talk about and how would we even become friends if we had nothing in common?

"Ah! This restaurant is so big and pretty!"

AS I heard Kotori awe in a cheerful voice, I noticed that the two of us were finally in the restaurant.

As I gazed at Kotori awing at the size and the design of the restaurant it wasn't nothing new to me, It was just any other high end Italian restaurant to me. Just only a little bit more smaller than some of the other restaurants that my parents took me during hospital charity events but the features that this restaurant had which stood out the most was it was like a house, it had stairs that led to three separate levels.

The first level was the main level, were all the customers ate and the waiters served their food, the second level was the lower level, which the stairs that led down took you to the cooking quarters, were all the chefs cooked the dishes that customers ordered and then all the servers would grab the completed dishes and head back to the main level and serve the customers the dishes they ordered. And finally the third level...

It was closed off to everyone that wasn't a worker here since a sign that was held by chains said, "Staff Only" hung in front of the stairs but what was up the stairs, it looked very spacious and not a lot of furniture was placed there like how the main level had. The closed off stairs led to a single door.

This door probably led to the storage area since to me, it was the most likely reason that the restaurant would use this level for and the reason why the sign that said "Staff Only" closed off the flight of stairs to customers.

Gazing at Kotori once again, she was still awing cheerfully at the size of the restaurant. Maybe this was the first time that she was actually able to eat at a high end restaurant. She probably isn't rich as me, but that doesn't change my opinion of her. A person's wealth didn't matter to me like how it mattered to other rich people. And my family was also like that, since my family did own a lot of money and we had a huge house because they were doctors who owned a hospital, but that didn't mean I was some "Ojou-sama" but many fellow students at the school I started to attend thought of me as one since of the dresses I wore and how I held onto Usagi-tan all the time.

I wasn't sure if Kotori viewed me in that way but when she first saw me all I remember her saying,

 _"You're Maki-chan?! You look so pretty almost like a doll!"_

Uuu...

That memory made my cheeks flushed red, and I hid my face within Usagi-tan to avoid my mother seeing how red my cheeks became.

"Maki-chan!"

Peeking my face from Usagi-tan, I then notice that Kotori is in front of me.

"Uwah?!..."

Jumping back a bit surprised, Kotori cheerfully giggles at my response.

How did she get so close to me all of a sudden?!... Uuu... I knew it, someone like her would just make me feel embarrassed all the time...

"W-what do you want?..."

As I gazed at Kotori with a cautious expression from behind the cover of Usagi-tan, I asked her in a quiet voice what did she want from me, she then turns her gaze to Usagi-tan with a cheerful smile,

"Can I ask what it's name is?"

"Huh?..."

Name? Name of what?... Oh...

"The name of your stuffed bunny doll, I suddenly noticed that you've been holding onto it all this time. Sorry I didn't ask you earlier."

As Kotori scratched her head with an embarrassed giggle, I thought to myself.

"Is she a airhead?..."

I found out something new about Kotori, and so far I could see that she's a cheerful airhead that love cute things and cute dresses. The description of herself was a sheer contrast to mine, but most of all...

Cheerful airheads are dangerous, due to their tendency to not notice things and sometimes that leads to everyone and themselves become embarrassed.

Uuu... I still can't see myself being friends with this girl...

"Usagi-tan..."

"Hmm?"

"Usagi-tan... His name is Usagi-tan..."

Telling Kotori the name and the gender of Usagi-tan in a meek quiet voice, I was embarrassed to finally tell someone something about my most prized possession.

Sure I didn't tell her that I got this from Papa on my first birthday but, I still wanted to tell her his name, despite being shy I didn't want to be rude and she meant no harm in her question.

"Ah, Usagi-tan huh? He has a really cute name! And he's as cute as you Maki-chan!"

WHAT?

As Kotori cheerfully giggled at me, as I hid my face within Usagi-tan in embarrassment, I knew she was just trying to say something nice but... It's just so embarrassing...

"Kotori, Maki-chan!"

"Hmm?"

As both of our mothers called out to us from the registration desk, grabbing our attention, we turn our gazes to them.

"It's going to be a bit before we have dinner, so why don't you and Kotori look around?"

"Yes! It would be nice for the two of you to get along with one another more."

As both of our mothers cheerfully giggled to one another, I was embarrassed to find out that they wanted me and Kotori to look around the restaurant together before dinner was served.

Our mothers probably already booked themselves a table before hand but for some reason the restaurant was really packed today and it looked like they went by the "first come, first served" criteria today.

Sure my mothers would have been furious to find out they had to wait to be seated at a table despite already making a booking, but this time they seemed more grateful. Probably because they wanted me and Kotori to play with one another so that we could become friends.

News to them, that isn't going to be as easy as they think.

"Umm... Maki-chan?"

"Hmm?..."

As Kotori gazed at me with a nervous question, she then makes a quick glance at my mother.

Could there be something that she wants to ask my mother? She could go ahead and ask her without getting my permission-

 _"I know, you're a good girl Kotori but you really need to think about yourself a little more."_

I then remember the thing Kotori's mother said to her at the hospital. Despite this girl being a cheerful airhead she valued the feelings of others so much that sometimes she put them over hers. So the reason why she wanted to ask me for permission to speak to my mother must have been because of this.

Something tells me if I do become friends with this girl, it's going to be complicated.

"Do you mind if I ask your mother something?..."

As Kotori nervously asked me, she anxiously awaited for my answer. What could she need from her anyways? It doesn't seem like something too major and I don't mind her speaking to my mother.

"No... You can go and ask her..."

As I answered Kotori with a quiet voice, her face then lights up with joy.

"Thank you so much Maki-chan! I'll be back in a bit, OK?"

As Kotori then headed to were my mother was, I was curious to what she was going to ask her but by the time she finished I knew...

We would be looking around the restaurant together, and that would be the time if I find out I could truly be friends with someone like Kotori...

* * *

"Hnn..."

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that the park was enveloped in darkness and that the only source of light were the street lights and the moon.

I must have been remembering my past memories for sometime...

"Hmm?..."

Where's Kotori?...

Noticing that Kotori wasn't seated beside me, I actually got really worried that something might have happened to her while she was watching out for me.

I can't let myself think of any over dramatic conclusions though, nothing bad could have happened to her, maybe she went home since it is late now...

Looking around to see if Kotori could be anywhere to be found, I then sigh and notice that my mouth is formed in a frown and that my eyebrows are furrowed.

Why am I angry?...

Could I be angry because I think Kotori suddenly left me here and that she went home by herself? Well sure it's a little careless but maybe she didn't leave too long ago and she had to go back home before her mother got worried since by this time the chairman usually finished her duties.

"But still..."

How could she leave me after she promised that she would watch out for me?..

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, this was an unpleasant feeling compared to the times my heart would beat in a fast pace. I didn't know why I felt this sudden pain, but there was no time for me to ponder over it.

I have to go home by myself now before it really does get late...

But I really wish Kotori didn't suddenly leave like that... I wanted to walk her home like how I always did before we had our fight...

Trying to get up from the bench, I then notice a heavy weight laying on my lap.

"Huh?.."

I didn't know what it was, and I didn't notice anything like this ever since waking up, so taking a peek at what was laying on my lap, the moment my eyes gaze at the object on my lap, the pain in my chest was replaced with the fast beating of my heart.

"K-Kotori?..."

"Mmm..."

It was Kotori, she was sleeping peacefully on my lap. Could she have been sleeping all this time? And how could I not notice her sleeping on my lap and come up with foolish conclusions?...

"Maybe I'm becoming a Bird Brain too..."

Doing a small embarrassed giggle, I continue to gaze at Kotori's sleeping state.

As she peacefully slept on my lap, I know for sure that I was embarrassed that she was sleeping on my lap and that in this situation my usual self would wake her up and yell at her while calling her Bird Brain in sheer embarrassment.

But for this moment...

"Mmm..."

I couldn't help but be intrigued by her sleeping face.

This was the first time I ever saw her sleeping, she looked so peaceful, could it have been because she was sleeping on my lap? Sure it was embarrassing but it did make me a little happy that she considered it a worthy pillow.

As I gazed at her sleeping face, it was nighttime and the end of Spring was nearing so the temperature of this night was like a summer night but not nearly there. So I didn't have to worry about Kotori getting a cold for sleeping outside like this.

The cries of crickets and the breathing of Kotori as she slept were the only things I could hear in this quiet night.

As I gazed at Kotori's sleeping face and heard her breathing, my cheeks became flushed with red and my heart was beating more faster than it was before.

Since I had a good chance of taking a good look on her face as she slept. I then started to notice how cute her facial features were. Despite her cheerful airhead personality that always ended up making me embarrassed, it went perfectly with her cute face.

Her faint pale skin, her long lashes, her long silver hair, her small nose, her thin eyebrows, her faint rose colored cheeks, and her rose colored lips...

Her lips...

...

WHAT AM I THINKING?!

Shaking my head in embarrassment from the amount of time I was staring at Kotori's face, I remembered the conversation I had with Honoka...

 _"Mmm, Umi-chan said once that she thinks it's because Kotori-chan got a boyfriend."_

"A boyfriend huh?..."

It wouldn't be surprising if Kotori had a boyfriend, since she was actually a very cute girl with a sweet personality, which every boy desired, but even I knew she having a boyfriend was untrue since...

"Weren't you with me all the time?..."

Umi only made that assumption because of all the times Kotori would skip out on helping out with Student Council but I didn't know why.

I still felt jealous even if I did know there was no way Kotori had a boyfriend.

But why do I even feel jealous? Even if Kotori had a boyfriend shouldn't I be happy for her since I'm her friend?...

"Maki-chan..."

"Huh?..."

As I was deep in thought, the conflicted expression I was making faded away when I heard Kotori suddenly call out my name.

Huh? Could she have woken up?...

Looking down to Kotori, she was actually still asleep on my lap.

Oh, she's sleep talking... But why is she saying my name?

"Maki-chan..."

As Kotori spoke my name once more in her sleep, she said it this time with a smile on her face as she slept.

"..."

I felt really embaressed but...

"Bird Brain..."

I was happy to know me and Kotori were good enough friends to have her dreaming about me as she slept... I just hope... The two of us could hang out with each other like this a little longer, so Kotori...

"You don't mind if you hold off on getting a boyfriend right?..."

* * *

"This restaurant almost looks like a mansion don't you agree, Maki-chan?"

Giving no response to Kotori, I silently gazed at her while embracing Usagi-tan. After our mothers told us that we can look around the restaurant together before we eat dinner, Kotori wanted to look around the restaurant with me, I was reluctant but my mother practically forced me to go along with her thanks to her "NISHIKINO MAKI" smile.

What's even so exciting about looking around the restaurant? Sure the main level of this restaurant did have a lot of beautiful furniture, paintings, and pots of flowers scattered around a area that was separate from the area were the customers had their dinner, but this is nothing special to me.

Since being rich and all, I have gone to more fancier restaurants.

"Aren't these roses so pretty? Don't you think so as well Maki-chan?..."

Maybe it's exciting for Kotori since she hasn't gone to any high end restaurants like me, see we had nothing in common, and since we don't have anything in common the time were going to be sharing together will be boring for the both of us, and even Kotori will find out it's just impossible for two different people like us to become friends.

"Maki-chan?"

I wonder what she was asking my mother though? When the both of them were talking they looked really happy, so I'm curious...

"Muu..."

Uuu... I just hope it was nothing embarrassing...

"Maki-chan!"

"HUH?!"

I then feel Kotori jumping on me and wrapping her arms around me with her cheeks puffed up in anger.

"I was calling you! I wanted to ask you if you thought the roses were pretty too!"

"R-roses?..."

Taking a quick glance at the vase full of roses beside us, she was calling me all this time?... I feel a little bad for not listening to her but still... Uuu...

Pushing Kotori away from me and covering my face in embarrassment with Usagi-tan, I knew it, being friends with her would be way too embarrassing, how could she suddenly jump and hug somebody she just met?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not like me doing that Maki-chan?"

"OBVIOUSLY", Is what I wanted to say but I kept to myself and gave her no answer.

Kotori made a small frown, realizing that she might have done something that i don't like.

Embarrassing to admit, it wasn't that I didn't like it. It was way too shocking for someone shy like me to have someone suddenly jump on me and hug me out of nowhere, but I guess I did have it coming for not listening to her...

Uuu... If only if I could tell her that, since despite being a airhead, Kotori valued the feelings of others more than her own, and I learned this when she was defending her friend and telling her mother it wasn't her fault for spraining her leg in the hospital.

Kotori then does a small sigh.

"I'm the oldest out of the both of us, and I promised your mom that I would make sure that you have fun..."

You're just a year older than me, it really doesn't matter to me if you were younger or not. Well I guess it's just the sense of responsibility that older people have on their shoulders when watching over their peers.

She promised my mother though?... Uuu... Kotori being upset because she couldn't entertain me when we were together was least of my worries, what worried me more was if my mother found out I wasn't having fun with Kotori and I would love to spare myself some scolding...

"U-umm..."

"Hmm? What is it Maki-chan?"

I felt like despite trying to muster all my honesty to speak the words that I wanted to say to Kotori, it was still really hard almost impossible to get them out.

In shame, I hide my face within Usagi-tan, I was just so upset that despite mustering all my courage I couldn't say what I wanted to say to her.

"Don't be upset Kotori, we'll eventually find something that will be fun."

I couldn't say that though, and now I made myself look more pathetic than I was before and I'm going to make Kotori even more upset maybe it really is impossible for the two of us to become-

"Ah!"

"Eh?.."

Kotori then has a cheerful expression on her face, but why?... Didn't I just do something that would make her upset.

Kotori then reaches out her hand toward me, gazing at her hand and her face in confusion, she just has a cheerful smile on her face.

"Maki-chan, I have something I want to show you! I'm sure that they both of us will have fun if we see it together!"

Huh? Show me what?...

Reluctant and confused by Kotori's request, as she held out her hand to me with a cheerful expression, I could tell somewhere inside her she was worried that I was going to reject her...

It would be rude to stand her up, even someone like me knows this but most of all...

Grabbing hold of the hand Kotori reached out towards me, I meekly nod while hiding my face with Usagi-tan.

"I-I'll go... I'll be in your care... Kotori-chan..."

"Maki-chan!... All right then! Just like what Honoka-chan always says, the adventure doesn't start unless you're willing to start it!"

Honoka-chan?... Oh, that friend of hers she was defending about how it wasn't her fault why Kotori sprained her leg back in the hospital. Wait a minute... If she's mentioning her and hearing that Kotori got a sprained leg because of playing with her doesn't that mean what she's about to do...

"Come on Maki-chan! It's time to go up these stairs!"

I knew it! Something troublesome is about to happen and I can't stop it because of how tight Kotori is holding onto my hand!...

Uuu... As she was making a cheerful expression and making a cheerful giggle as she started to drag me up the closed off flight of stairs that led up to the third level of the restaurant, I knew it...

Becoming friends with a cheerful airhead like her would just be way too embarrassing and cause me too much trouble!...

* * *

"Oh, it looks like you finished having a flash back right?"

"What?..."

As Kotori cheerfully giggled at me while she was walking ahead of me, my cheeks become flushed red,

"Were you watching me this whole time?..."

"Hmm, well besides making sure that you didn't walk into any telephone poles, yes!"

This Bird Brain...

Doing a frustrated sigh, I then do a small smile at Kotori,

"It's weird to have you tell me you've been staring at my face all the time I was having my flashbacks but thanks for watching out for me."

Kotori cheerfully giggles and shakes her head at me,

"It's fine! And besides, I got enough of seeing Maki-chan's dazed face when we were at the park!"

"WHAT?! Hey! Don't forget you slept on my lap for most of the time! Like geez! Didn't you tell me you where going to keep an eye on me all time when I was remembering our past?!"

"I did, that's until I got a bit tired and I suddenly rested my head on your lap and I realized, Maki-chan's lap is almost soft like pillow-tan! And then I ended up falling asleep~"

Kotori then puts on a teasing expression on her face,

"Hmm~ I wonder why you didn't attempt to wake me up earlier though Maki-chan? Could it have been you were looking at my sleeping face all that time? Kyaa~ Maki-chan that's perverted!"

As Kotori teasingly giggled on, my face becomes dark and I instantly walk up to her and pull the piece of her hair that's tied up with her ribbon.

"Oww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry~"

"You better be, Bird Brain."

As Kotori rubbed her head while crying small tears of pain, I then do a small guilty sigh,

"Sorry about that..."

"Maki-chan?..."

"I should be thanking you instead for watching over me all that time, you did it despite knowing that we won't be able to hang out tomorrow since you promised to help Honoka and Umi with Student Council."

As Kotori gazed at me with a faint rose flushing her cheeks, as I twirled a piece of my hair with a aggravated expression on my face, I was annoyed by the fact that my efforts to become more honest with my feelings were still for naught. I was changing little by little but I knew Kotori was trying harder than me, and I also wanted to try to change myself even more to prevent any past conflicts between us, like the one that nearly ruined our friendship.

Kotori then walks up to me, and pokes my nose with a cheerful giggle,

"H-hey?! What are you doing-"

"Maki-chan don't be a dummy! I was happy enough by being able to help you have time to remember our past, sure it's a little sad we won't be able to hang out together tommorow... But we have the day after right?"

She was right. There was no need for me to worry about anything, I shouldn't let my thoughts get to me and complicate things like how they did in the past...

"I guess you're right... I'm still a little frustrated that I haven't remembered everything about our past despite you watching over me all that time..."

Scratching my head a bit in frustration, I'm still surprised I haven't found out that dream I had about seeing Kotori in the hospital those many years ago was really a memory or a dream.

The only reason why I was so determined to find this out was, one, it would be nice to find out if me and Kotori had more to our past than our meeting at the restaurant when we were children and two...

To get rid of these awkward feelings that I have felt around Kotori ever since last night...

I'm glad Kotori was a big enough Bird Brain to not notice anything weird about me since the time we spent with each other today, but I did know if I did keep acting like this any longer it would make her worry and make our friendship awkward, and that's something that I admit that I didn't want.

As I gazed at Kotori with a fast beating heart and flushed cheeks as she walked ahead of me, I was still unsure of what these awkward feelings were, since even I can sometimes be a Bird Brain.

It would be nice if I had the chance to find out the truth about our past to see if these feelings will go away...

I then see Kotori suddenly stop walking and turn her face to me.

"What's up?..."

Kotori then holds out her hand towards me with a cheerful expression.

"I've noticed that you look a little glum since you didn't remember everything at the park, so... How about I hold your hand as we walk home and you try to remember everything else?"

"Huh?!..."

So, she still intends to help me?...

Even if she knows that after this she'll have to go home and we won't be able to talk to each other until the day after tomorrow?...

Kotori...

Grabbing her hand, Kotori is a bit suprised from my response, that her cheeks become flushed, gazing at my hand she then turns her gaze up to my face and has a surprised expression.

"Sure!"

"Maki-chan!... Okay!"

As Kotori cheerfully nodded at me, I was making a huge cheerful smile as I held onto her hand, all screaming embarrassment within me aside, I was just so happy to see how much Kotori has changed that I wanted to show her how much I could change too...

* * *

It was dark, cramped, dusty, and I wouldn't be surprised if a bat suddenly flew past my face. Our only source of light being the moonlight that showed itself through a single window. What the "forbidden stairs" of this restaurant led to was a storage room, and a old looking one at that. It was quite shocking to see the contrast of this storage room with the restaurant itself. But I'm guessing the reason why this storage room looks like it hasn't been used for a while since the restaurant is doing itself good by keeping it's supplies in check without having to reach for emergency supplies.

As Kotori still held onto my hand, to guide me through the darkness of the storage room, I wanted to whine about how much I hated being in here, I knew it would be rude to her since i did agree to come along with her but still...

"Uuu... I rather go back to my mommy than be here..."

Despite knowing that it would be rude for me to back out now, when I was the one who agreed to go along with Kotori, just how dusty and dark this storage room was, I wasn't scared of the darkness, I was just really disgusted with how dusty it was here and the dust particles that I could see floating around the moonlight were ready to make me sneeze any second.

As I clung tightly to Usagi-tan, finally the amount of collected dust the storage room had made me sneeze, Kotori giggling at me the moment I sneezed, I do a angry pout at her while hiding my face in embarrassment within Usagi-tan.

"I know it's a little dark and dusty but who knows what fun things we'll find in here!"

I could see that Kotori was trying really hard to entertain me as we were in this dark and dusty storage room, why could she have even wanted to take me here anyways?... I was an idiot to agree to come along with her!

"Fun?! So far everything's just been really dark and dusty, I hate it!"

I finally snapped, which was surprising for a shy person like me, if my mother saw me like this she would properly scold me but I couldn't take it! Even if she was trying her best to become friends with me there's no way I can become friends with someone like Kotori!

"Muu!... Just wait, the fun starts now Maki-chan!"

As Kotori puffed her cheeks at me, she then takes a quick glance at single large window that the storage room had, she then points at it with a cheerful expression on her face.

What fun would come out from this?! Didn't she already hear me say that I hate being here?!... Uuu... I rather get this over with and have Kotori find out herself that it's impossible for two different people like us to become friends!...

"Uuu... Fine... Let's just get this over with..."

Kotori finally seeing me give in to her pestering, she cheerfully giggles at me and grabs a hold of my hand.

"All right then! Maki-chan let's help each other get through this window!"

"EH?..."

THE WINDOW?!... What does she expect us to do once we get through that window?! Is she planning to get the both of us killed?! Well I only thought that since the window was past my height and I couldn't see what was through it, that's unless I had the chance to climb up some stacked up dusty cardboard boxes that conveniently lead up to the window. Was Kotori planning to have the both of us climb up those boxes to go out the window?!

"Uuu..."

The dress that papa bought me aside, I couldn't bare the thought of having Usagi-tan covered in dust if we did manage to get through the window. It would take some serious convincing for Kotori to have me agree to go through this window with her.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Kotori noticing the very upset expression I have on my face, I was ready to snap and turn back right now, but... The moment she turned her gaze to the window she looked really happy, almost happy that this window could be her chance to make me have fun...

"P-promise me..."

"Hmm?"

Kotori not being able to hear the words I just spoke because I was speaking in a very quite voice, I take in a deep breath and adjust my voice to a more audible tone.

"P-promise me that you won't let Usagi-tan get dirty..."

"Maki-chan..."

As I looked down on the dusty wooden floor in embarrassment, I finally made up my mind to go along with Kotori, I already followed her up to this point so backing out now would really have no meaning, well I would back out right away if Kotori can't promise me to protect Usagi-tan from the dust storm that awaits him.

Kotori then grabs my hand and nods cheerfully at me.

"I promise! Usagi-tan seems really important to you, so knowing that I promise I won't let any dust get on him for your sake Maki-chan!"

So she will keep that promise huh?...

"Uuu... T-thank you..."

Kotori was still smiling despite not hearing my words of gratitude towards her, guiding me towards the dusty cardboard boxes, Kotori places her foot on the first stack of cardboard box.

"Hmm..."

Moving her foot up and down to see if it was stable, the box didn't seem to be crushed under the weight of her foot, despite looking like an old box, the box had strength and the contents inside were probably strong enough to hold the weight of children like us.

"Perfect! Okay Maki-chan, I'm going to climb up the second box first then I'll help you up!"

"Uuu..."

There were a total of three stacks of these old boxes, they were in a formation that resembled a stair case that lead up to the window, the first stack of boxes being the first step, the second stack being the second step, and the third stack of boxes being the steps that lead to the window.

The stacks weren't too high up, probably a few feet taller than me and Kotori but I had no problems with heights, but what worried me more was..

As I gazed at Kotori straightening her balance on the first stack of boxes, I gazed intently at her left leg, it was the leg that she sprained when playing with her friend, Honoka, and it was the reason why I saw her in my parent's hospital not too long ago. I was actually worried that her left leg still had some lingering pain, and if it hurt her trying to get up these boxes.

"U-umm..."

"Hmm? What is it, Maki-chan?"

I was about to ask her if her leg still caused her some pain, but then I remember the conversation her mother shared with my mother back in the hospital...

 _"How about we plan a dinner? By the time we have it, Kotori's leg should be fine and it would be the perfect opportunity for the both of us to meet Maki-chan right?_ "

It was a few days ever since I first saw Kotori back in the hospital, and knowing my mom's treatment was top notch and that Kotori's mother looked like she really loved her daughter and would follow all of my mother's instructions to ensure Kotori's leg had a fast recovery, her leg should be perfectly fine.

"I-it's nothing..."

Holding back on my question, Kotori gazed at me in confusion, I only held back my question since I knew by now her leg was perfectly fine, but what I didn't want to admit was that I was actually trying to hold back my embarrassment if I did ask her and she suddenly thought to herself that I cared about her because I showed concern towards her.

Kotori then continues making her way up to the second stack of boxes, watching her intently, I was seeing if any of the boxes looked like they were being crushed under the pressure of her weight, but from my perspective they seemed to hold up pretty well.

We were just children, and we didn't weigh a lot, and if any of the boxes didn't seemed to be crushed from Kotori's weight, I would be fine since I don't know why but I felt like I was a little lighter than her.

Kotori carefully made her way to the final stack of boxes, seeing that the bottom part of her dress was covered in dust was unnerving to me, and made me feel reluctant to go up these boxes...

"Maki-chan, is it fine if you pass me Usagi-tan?"

"Eh?!"

Why was she suddenly asking me that?! That's an impossible request for me to fulfill, since I'm the only one that has held onto Usagi-tan ever since my first birthday! The feelings that I have towards this stuffed rabbit is more than most people can imagine. It's just that...

Not having any friends, Usagi-tan was the one that was always there for me... I just can't give him to someone else, even for a few seconds...

"I know that you really treasure Usagi-tan, Maki-chan... But didn't I promise you to not make sure any dust got on him?"

As Kotori did a warm smile at me, I then realize that none of the upper parts of her dress are covered in dust, I then remember how carefully she was trying to get up the stack of boxes.

Could she have been doing that to ensure that so when I had to climb up these boxes, she could hold onto Usagi-tan without letting any dust get on him?...

Kotori still kept smiling, but somewhere within that smile I knew she was nervous to find out what my answer was, since knowing how much I treasured Usagi-tan, I wouldn't let someone I just met recently hold onto him... Still...

"H-here..."

Kotori then has a suprised expression on her face when she sees me holding up Usagi-tan to her,

"Maki-chan?..."

Turning my gaze away from her with flushed cheeks, I then take in a deep breath.

"J-just... Keep your promise... If you don't... You'll pay for it..."

This felt like the one of the hardest things to do in my life, I never handed or let anybody but myself hold onto Usagi-tan, but...

"I promise!"

Carefully grabbing Usagi-tan from my arms, Kotori then ensures that she holds onto him with her left arm, since there was practically no dust on this part of her dress.

For some reason, I wanted to see if I could really trust her...

"Maki-chan, I'll make sure no dust gets on him, but I'll help you up once your close enough to the third stack, OK?"

Meekly nodding to answer her, I then take a keen look at the three stacks of boxes. It didn't seem to hard to climb up, but the use of having to get on your knees to catch your balance before climbing up another box had me almost cry with the thought of how dusty this dress papa bought me would become.

I was actually surprised by how careful Kotori was to make sure the upper part of her dress wouldn't have any dust as she was climbing up the stack of boxes, she achieved this by being able to stretch her legs up high enough, and get some footing on the stack of boxes as she climbed up. Sure the amount of height she needed to stretch her legs wasn't too high, but seeing her able to achieve that made me learn that she's actually quiet flexible.

I on the other hand...

"Uuu..."

As I was making my way up the first stack, I still had to use my arms and upper body strength to climb the boxes, seeing how dusty my dress has become made me happy Usagi-tan was spared of this dust storm but still...

"Uuu! You know you're going to have to get this dress cleaned! It's a special gift from Papa!"

As Kotori cheerfully giggled at me as she gazed at me make my way up to the secod stack of boxes, I was ready to make my way to the final stack of boxes, where Kotori was seated in a careful position, making sure none of the dust that flew in the air as I was making my way up the boxes didn't fall on Usagi-tan.

"Mmm!..."

About to make my way up to the final stack of boxes, Kotori reaches out her hand towards me,

"H-hey! Wouldn't Usagi-tan get dirty if you help me?!..."

Why was she even trying to help me up? I was doing fine making my way up these boxes up to this point, and besides doesn't this girl know that it would be a miracle if she doesn't get any dust on Usagi-tan if she helps me up?...

"Don't worry! I promised that I wouldn't let him get dirty, and besides... I want to help!"

"Uuu..."

She isn't going to listen to me even if I tell her no isn't she?...

Gazing carefully at Kotori as she held out her hand towards me, I saw that she had Usagi-tan's arms wrapped around the back of her neck like a scarf. It was probably her way to make sure no dust would get on him as she helped me get up to the final stack of boxes.

I finally decide to grab her hand with a pout and glare.

"Uuu... If a single dust particle gets on him!..."

"I promise nothing will get on him! I swear on everything I have Maki-chan!"

Her eyes were brimming with total confidence, it was like she knew even if she did help me not a single dust particle from helping me up the final dusty stack of boxes would get on Usagi-tan.

"Fine..."

Grabbing onto her hand tightly, Kotori then pulls me up the final stack of boxes, carefully making sure that she pulled me up lightly so that no dust would fly off from the box the moment my knees landed onto it.

Carefully wiping off the dust from my dress, I then see Kotori gazing at me with a cheerful expression,

"W-what?..."

Kotori then grabs Usagi-tan from the back of her neck then holds him out towards me with a cheerful grin on her face,

"You see? I kept my promise!"

Completely no dust could be seen on Usagi-tan's pure white fur. Not even a single speck or particle of it.

As I gazed at Kotori's cheerful grin, she was proud of herself, to know that her confidence to keep her promise was really right.

Grabbing Usagi-tan back from Kotori's hands, I then gaze down at the surface of the dusty cardboard box, the boxes were wide enough for the both of us to sit by each other, and I was surprised by how strong these boxes were, able to hold the weight of two children like us and not being crushed under the pressure, but that wasn't the reason why I was gazing at the surface of these boxes in silence...

"Maki-chan? Are you OK? Oh no! Did some dust actually get on Usagi-tan?!"

Kotori's face was then filled with utter panic, she was worried that the reason why I was in such a long silence and avoiding eye contact with her was because I was angry that some dust got on Usagi-tan but that wasn't the case...

"T-thank you so much... For keeping your promise... Kotori-chan..."

As Kotori awed at the words I spoke, she couldn't see how face my red became from showing gratitude towards her since I had Usagi-tan cover my face, I then hear Kotori doing a relived sigh,

"Oh!... I was so worried that I might have gotten some dust on him..."

Kotori's relief is then replaced with a joyful smile.

"No problem, Maki-chan!"

Seeing that Kotori is willing to go this far for me, someone that she just met today...

I think I could really be friends with her...

Peeking a glance to what Kotori was doing right now, I then see her approach the handle of the windows. Before doing that see takes a peek to what was outside the window, she then has a cheerful expression on her face.

"Oh!... I guess my plan will really work!"

Plan?...

As I gazed at Kotori with curiosity, Kotori then turns to me, I saw that she was holding a green handkerchief over her mouth and nose. It must have been hers and she grabbed it from the pocket in her dress.

"Maki-chan! Make sure you cover your face and turn your back to me!"

"Huh?..."

Cover my face and turn my back but why?...

In confusion, I still listen to her request, since I knew if Kotori was covering her face with a handkerchief, what she was about to do involved a lot of dust, and having to cover my face and turn my back was a way to protect both me and Usagi-tan from the dust storm that awaited.

I then hear the sound of the window creaking open, a sudden blast of cool air then hit my back and I see many dust particles fly pass me as the wind pushed all the dust the window collected into the room.

Luckily no dust hit the front of my body or Usagi-tan but by seeing the amount of dust that just passed through me, my back must be covered in it.

I then hear Kotori slightly sneezing and coughing a bit, despite covering her face with her handkerchief, all the collected dust that was in the window and room must have been blown everywhere by the wind the minute she opened the window.

Taking a quick glance at Kotori, I almost laughed a bit after seeing her. Her face, hair, and the front of her dress covered in dust, Kotori noticing my quiet snicker puffs her cheeks at me.

I felt kind of bad for laughing at her, since unlike me she had no way to defend herself from this dust storm, but I knew Kotori was willing to do it to keep her promise about not letting any dust get on Usagi-tan, and I was actually quite happy to see that she's been able to keep her promise so far.

Kotori wiping off the dust from of her dress, then takes a small peek out the window.

"Mmm... Ah! I was right!"

Right?... Right about what?"

I was still seated on my knees on top of the box, so I didn't know what Kotori saw when she looked out the window, since all I saw was the night sky filled with the lights of many buildings that was so bright, it rivaled the light of the moon.

"OK, One... Two... Three!"

Kotori then carefully makes her way out the window from the stack of boxes... HUH?!

"K-KOTORI-CHAN?!"

WAIT?! WHAT IS SHE DOING?! DOES SHE HAVE SOME KIND OF A DEATH WISH?!

Panicking, I quickly approach the window, peeking my head out, I was worried to find out if Kotori might have fallen to her death since I didn't know if there was anything out of this window besides the street down below.

"KOTORI-CHAN!?"

I was worried, that it was my fault for Kotori acting so reckless for the sake of trying to make me have fun. Maybe if I wasn't so shy and stubborn I wouldn't have lead Kotori to try so hard to try to make me have fun...

"Uuu!..."

Feeling like tears of frustrations were about to form in my eyes, I then hear a familiar cheerful giggle.

"Were you worried about me?"

Eh?...

Looking down the window, I then notice Kotori standing in front of me with a cheerful expression as she giggled at my worried face.

Wait. Standing? How could she be standing-

Taking a closer look what was at the bottom past the window, I then see Kotori was standing perfectly still on a wide flat surface, recalling how the restaurant looked like from the parking lot, I remember how a part of the restaurant's roof was a flat wide surface before the rest of it descended down into a slope.

My face becoming red from embarrassment from realizing there was no reason to panic, my cheeks puff up in anger at Kotori as she continued giggling at me.

"Uuu... Don't laugh!... I-it's your fault for suddenly going out the window like that!..."

"I'm sorry I know! It's really nice to see that you can become worried for me, Maki-chan!"

As Kotori cheerfully smiled at me as a faint red covered her cheeks, my cheeks also became flushed with red, despite not me wanting to admit it, she really did have me worried about her in that moment...

"Maki-chan, do you need any help getting down here?"

As Kotori gazed up at me from the surface of the roof, I then take a careful observation at the distance between the window and the surface of the roof.

The height difference between the window and the roof wasn't too much, I could simply jump out and land on the surface of the roof no problem.

Hearing that Kotori was willing to help me out once again, the hidden prideful self that I had which I rarely show to anybody finally comes out.

"I can do it by myself."

"Hmm? OK?..."

Kotori a bit surprised from my sudden change in personality, to be honest it was my way to escape the embarrassment of having her to help me out again, and eventually I would have to thank her again which would be way too embarrassing.

Carefully adjusting the way I was holding Usagi-tan in my arms, I then take in a deep breath. I was actually a little nervous, despite the jump I needed to make and the landing seeming like it wouldn't be a tough one, I was worried that Kotori would catch the embarrassing sight of me tripping despite making the prideful statement that I didn't need her help.

Releasing all the air I breathed in, with all the strength I had in my legs, I then jump down from the window onto the roof.

Making sure that before I landed that my feet were placed in the right position for a perfect landing, all my efforts payed off.

"Hmm!..."

I did a small proud smile from the perfect landing I just made, I then notice Kotori clapping cheerfully for me.

"Yay! You did it Maki-chan!"

"Uuu..."

Did she have to ruin the moment I felt proud of something I did?...

Kotori then walks around me to my back side,

"W-what are you doing?..."

"You don't mind if I get the dust off your back right?"

"H-huh?!..."

"Why help me when you have way more dust on you than me?", is what I wanted to say to her, but I did really think some help getting the dust off of places that I couldn't reach on my back would be nice.

Meekly nodding to Kotori's request, Kotori then puts on a pumped expression,

"All right! Just give me a few seconds and I'll get all the dust off the back of your dress so well that our moms won't notice!"

Our moms?... Oh right, with all that's been going on I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot the fact how after this we'll have to go eat dinner with our mothers.

As Kotori then starts carefully wiping off the dust from the back of my dress, I take a quick glance behind me, as she was taking off the dust from the back of my dress with keen focus, I knew that she should be focusing more on taking the dust off herself, since not only her dress was covered with the dust from the storage room, her hair also had some of it on.

I'm relived that I was at least able to get off the dust off certain parts of my back, but...

"There we go! Your dress is free from all dust like before~"

As Kotori cheerfully saw that she did a good job of getting all the dust off from the back of dress, I then turn to her, grabbing a sky blue colored handkerchief from the pocket my dress had, I extend the hand that held the handkerchief towards her head.

"Hmm? What's up Maki-chan?"

I then place my hand on top of her head, and start wiping off the dust from her hair,

"Maki-chan?-"

"C-close your eyes... You don't want any dust getting in them right?..."

Kotori then realizing that i was helping her get off all the dust she had on her because she did it for me, closes her eyes and then nods cheerfully.

"Mmm..."

Luckily the dust was light so it was easy to get off with a simple swipe of my blue handkerchief, I still knew that the both of us were able to get most of the dust which was visible on our dresses, we still needed to get them properly cleaned once the two of us headed back home after the dinner.

"There..."

Wiping off all the collected dust that my light blue handkerchief got from the dust that was on Kotori's dress and hair, I put it back in the pocket which my dress had, I then hear Kotori doing a cheerful giggle.

"W-what is it?..."

"Thank you so much for getting the dust off my dress and hair, Maki-chan!"

"Uuu..."

There was no need to thank me though, it's common courtesy to help one that has helped you.

"S-so... Why did you even bring me here?..."

"Oh, that!"

As Kotori closed her eyes in deep thought, I knew this girl was an airhead so she probably forgot the reason why she brought me here after many of the things that happened.

Releasing a light sigh, I was curious to why Kotori was willing to go through all the potential dangers of getting caught by a staff member, being scolded by our mothers, or potentially having a dangerous situation since we were on the restaurant's roof.

Sitting myself down, the roof's surface wasn't tough or too cold, it was like sitting on something flat yet it was made out of brick. It was a summer night so the wind that blew past us wasn't cold but actually cool and refreshing.

As I gazed at what was beyond the restaurant, I saw many lit up buildings, and the lights from the city filled the night sky, from the top of this restaurant's roof, I had the perfect view of the whole city and it was quite peaceful.

Sure if I was in the countryside, I would be able to see millions of stars up in the sky, since stargazing was something I always loved, but for now the city lights was satisfying enough right now.

Kotori then sits beside me, and also gazes at the city lights with a small smile,

"It's pretty don't you think?"

Doing a meek nod to agree with me, Kotori then cheerfully giggles.

"But don't you think staring at the stars would be nicer?"

"Eh?!..."

Wait what does she mean by that?... Does she know I love stargazing?...

With a cheerful giggle, Kotori then extends her left arm towards the sky and points her index finger towards it,

"Look up Maki-chan!"

"Up?...!"

The moment my gaze made it's way towards the night sky, my eyes were met with a site that i thought I would never see in a populated city like this...

It is said the reason why many people can't see stars in populated city areas is because of light pollution, or simply the amount of lights a city produced and the amount of it which shined in the sky would sometimes actually make the stars in the night sky invisible. That is unless you lived in the country, county areas were different from city areas and were the opposite of populated city areas, this meant less light pollution or nearly no light pollution at all and the night sky would be full of stars visible to the eyes of any person.

The only way how a person living in the city would be able to stargaze was if they had a telescope or get away from the city... But in our situation...

"You see? I knew this would be the perfect place to see stars!"

The restaurant our mothers chose to have dinner at was actually quiet far away from the city and had it's own property like a actual mansion, plus the height of the restaurant itself and how the both of us were seated at the roof...

"Ah!..."

It was the perfect spot for stargazing...

My eyes and my face were lit up with joy the moment I saw the million of stars that shined in the summer night sky, I actually was so shocked with this sight that I almost thought that these stars were all helicopters but... It was just way too amazing...

"They're beautiful aren't they Maki-chan?"

As Kotori turned to me with a warm smile, I turn to her and nod at her with a cheerful expression,

"Yeah!"

The moment Kotori saw me so happy about something for the first time, her cheeks became flushed red, I turned my gaze once more to the star filled night sky.

"You know... I was actually nervous when I met you..."

"Huh?..."

As I turned my gaze to Kotori, she was staring down at the surface of the roof while she twirled her fingers together nervously.

"I didn't know what to do or what to say... So when you told me I can go talk to you mom... I asked her what you liked to do or talk about..."

So... That's why she wanted to talk to my mother...

"When I asked her, she said that you loved stargazing, so I was thinking what I can do to go stargazing with you, and I was so confused since I know that you can't see to many stars in they city..."

Oh, so she knew about that too...

"Your mom then told me, this restaurant is a place far from the city, and there's a chance that you'll be able to see the stars but only in a high area... That's when I realized, the roof of this restaurant was the perfect place to do just that."

Kotori then made a small smile, she then starts scratching her head while making an embarrassed giggle,

"I'm sorry for not telling you anything, I made you go up those stairs with me despite the possibility of us getting in trouble, and you even came into the dusty dark storage room with me... But!..."

Kotori then turns her gaze to me and makes a cheerful smile,

"I just really wanted to become friends with you Maki-chan!"

The moment Kotori said those words to me, my face became red as a tomato, I then turn my face away from her cheerful gaze in embarrassment.

I see... So she went that far just to become friends with me...

I had many thoughts in my mind about Kotori before meeting her, like if I could become friends with somebody like her, and I was curious to find out what type of person she really was. After having the chance to meet her, I found it impossible for two different people like us to become friends, I was quiet, always kept to myself, and didn't have any friends, while she was kind, cheerful, and had friends... Despite of all this...

Getting up from sitting down on the surface of the roof, with my back turned to her, as I held onto Usagi-tan tightly, I then take a deep breath in and out,

"Me too..."

"Hmm? What did you say Maki-chan?"

I then turn to Kotori with a frustrated embarrassed expression on my face,

"Uuu!... Don't make me repeat myself! I wanted to be friends with you too!..."

"Maki-chan!..."

This was too much for the hidden pride I had within me, I felt so embarrassed by being honest with my feelings for once but... I felt relived that Kotori felt the same way I did...

I then feel Kotori jumping on me and embracing me,

"Ah! I'm so happy you want to be friends with me too Maki-chan~"

"Huh?! Hey! Uuu..."

Pushing Kotori away from me in embarrassment, I make a angry pout at her she then does an embarrassed giggle,

"I'm sorry for suddenly hugging you like that, but I couldn't help it, since you looked so cute Maki-chan!"

"C-CUTE?!"

WHAT IS THIS GIRL SAYING?! Uuu... I knew it, becoming friends with her would just be too troublesome!

I made my way back to the window that led to the storage room with a angry strut,

"Maki-chan?! I said I was sorry!"

Kotori frantically trying her best to apologize for making me angry, sure I was a bit angry but...

"You idiot... let's go back before our moms get worried."

"Oh!... I forgot..."

Kotori realizing what I spoke was true, she had a sad tone in her voice the moment she realized that we couldn't gaze at the stars together anymore. But she understood the fact that if we were on the roof any longer, are mothers would worry and then we would eventually be caught and get in trouble.

As I watched Kotori get up from sitting on the roof's surface with a small frown, I also felt a little sad that we couldn't watch the stars together a little longer, but at least...

I became friends with Kotori...

* * *

"Well Nishikino-san, it was great to finally see your daughter. I was so glad our plan worked!"

As Kotori's mother cheerfully pumped her chest up in pride, My mother giggles cheerfully and nods in agreement,

"Yes! Maki-chan was reluctant first, but thank god I was able to convince her to come~"

Convince? More like force...

As I puffed my cheeks at my mother, I then see Kotori walking up to me.

"W-what is it?"

Kotori does a cheerful giggle, then gazes at the restaurant entrance with a small smile.

"Having dinner together was nice, don't you agree Maki-chan?"

Meekly nodding, I also gaze at the restaurant's entrance.

By some miracle, the two of us were able to make our ways from the storage room back down the forbidden stairs without getting caught. What was even more unbelievable was the fact how we were able to get away with our mothers finding out what we did with the, "We got lost in the restaurant while we were looking around." excuse. Our mothers took that excuse since they both knew the restaurant was massive in size, and it was easy for children like us to get lost. Despite that they were happy to notice me and Kotori became a little closer.

"Umm... Maki-chan?..."

"Hmm?"

As I gazed at Kotori, she was making a nervous expression, I also saw that her hands were shaking a bit. Could she be worried about something?...

"Do you think we still can be friends-"

"Kotori! It's time to go!"

"Eh?"

As Kotori's mother called out to her, it was finally time for the two of us to bid farewell, but for some reason I felt a little worried as well, since this farewell felt like it would be a long farewell and that I wouldn't be able to see Kotori again for awhile...

But what did she want to ask? She couldn't finish her question because her mother told her she needed to leave right away...

As Kotori gazed at me with a sad frown, even she knew it was time to go,

"Maki-chan... See you later..."

Kotori then starts walking to her mother with regret in her eyes, as I gazed at her walking away, I couldn't just stand her and not listen to what she wanted to ask... Despite being shy I finally made my first friend, and I can't stand to see her leave without listening to what she wants to say!...

"Maki-chan?"

My mother was suprised to see me run past her, as I quickly ran to Kotori, she was about to go into her mother's car.

"Kotori-chan!"

"Maki-chan?!"

Kotori seeing me run to her, she quickly turns to my direction with a surprised expression.

Finally catching up to her, I try to catch my breath quickly as possible,

"Maki-chan why are you here? Did you forget to tell me something-"

"I-it's... You who forgot to tell me something!"

"Eh?..."

As I was still trying to catch my breath, I knew, I knew that I couldn't let my first friend leave with regret, despite our parents not knowing, I knew both me and her knew that after this we wouldn't be able to see one another again.

And I couldn't let her leave without her saying what she wanted, ever since seeing her in the hospital, ever since meeting her at the entrance of the restaurant, ever since going up the forbidden stairs, ever since being in that dusty dark storage room and climbing up those dusty old cardboard boxes together, ever since gazing at the stars together on the restaurant's roof... I knew I wanted to be friends with Kotori!

"Kotori-chan... Tell me what you wanted to say back there... I want to hear it so that you won't feel bad for not telling me..."

"You chased after me just to hear what I wanted to ask?..."

Finally catching my breath, I tighten the embrace I had around Usagi-tan and straighten my posture and put on a serious face.

"Yes, because you're my first friend Kotori!"

"Maki-chan!..."

Kotori has a surprised expression from my statement, she then grabs my hands with a large smile on her face,

"Do you think we can still be friends even after this?"

"Yes! Because you're my first friend Kotori! Even if we don't see each other for a long time, I'll never forget that you're my first friend!"

Saying all of that with a serious tone and a serious expression, I expressed all my honesty, the honesty that I had towards the happiness I had towards making my first friend, Kotori then embraces me, sure normally I would be embarrassed and try to push her away, but this time I hugged her back.

"You promise?"

"Yes..."

Nodding to Kotori, a light red formed on my cheeks, releasing our embrace, Kotori then has a cheerful expression on her face and giggles at me,

"I'm going to keep that promise, so you better keep it too Maki-chan!"

"You better!"

Smiling at Kotori, she then gets into her mother's car, and waves me goodbye from the window. Waving back at her, her mother starts driving away from the parking lot back into the light filled city.

Turning my gaze up towards the night sky, some stars were still visible, but they still weren't like the view I had of them with Kotori on the roof.

Embracing Usagi-tan, I then smile while gazing up at the summer night sky,

"I really hope I could gaze at the stars with her again..."

I then finally made my way back to my mother, joy and relief filled my mind and heart, I knew that the two of us would be friends, forever...

* * *

"Hnn..."

"Oh, you're finally finished?"

Wiping my eyes, I finally woke up into the current timeline after I finished remembering the first meeting I had with Kotori.

Turning my gaze to look around, I noticed that I was sitting down on one of the steps that lead to Kotori's house's door,

"Yeah... Thanks for looking out for me aga- HUH?!"

Kotori was seated beside me, gazing at me with a smile and a warm look in her eyes, she probably meant no harm in the way she was looking at me, but the way how she looked at how happy she seemed gazing at my face made my heart race a bit,

"W-why are you looking at me like that Bird Brain?!"

"Hmm? Looking at you like what?"

Ah, I knew it, this girl is a Bird Brain and will always be one, she was still making that face even if I pointed it out to her.

How could I get her to notice?! Uuu...

"Like... This..."

Imitating the way Kotori was gazing at me, Kotori finally notices the way she was looking at me all along, her face becomes flushed in red from embarrassment,

"You should have told me sooner!"

Kotori doing an embarrassed cry while covering her face in embarrassment, I sigh while face palming,

"I did you Bird Brain..."

Kotori then finally makes a small sigh, she then straightens herself out, making a small cough and clearing her throat, she pretends none of the events that happened earlier didn't happen.

Glaring at her with a sullen look in my eyes, I then sigh and turn my gaze past the entrance of Kotori's house,gazing at the light a street light was shining.

"So, Maki-chan... Did you remember everything?..."

Nodding at Kotori and making a small sigh I then start twirling a lock of my hair,

"Yeah... Sorry it took up so much of your time."

"No! It's fine! I'm just happy to know that you finally remembered everything!"

Kotori frantically shaking her head, and trying her best to cheer me up with her words, I then turn my gaze to the night sky.

"So that dream I had, the one about me seeing you for the first time in my parent's hospital when we were kids... It was really a memory... I guess none of us really thought about it since well... We did actually meet at the restaurant."

"Yeah..."

Kotori had a hint of sadness in her response, it told me that she was disappointed in herself for not remembering about being in my parents hospital when we were kids, I couldn't blame her though. To me it was the first time I saw her, but to her it was the day she got a sprained leg from playing with Honoka and trying her best to take all the blame...

I made a aggravated sigh at Kotori,

"Don't be sad just because you couldn't remember being in my parent's hospital when we were kids, I don't blame you for not remembering since to you that was the day you got a sprained leg because you were playing with Honoka, since who would want to remember an experience like that?"

"But... It was the first time you saw me right?..."

Shaking my head at Kotori, I then make a small smile at her,

"It was, but it doesn't compare to the first time we met each other at the restaurant. And besides we're friends again so we don't really need to think so hard about the past anymore right?"

"But the past is what- Ow!"

Kotori feeling that I was pulling on the piece of her hair that I always pulled on whenever she said something I thought was dumb, I sigh at her,

"Yeah I know, the past is what brought us together but don't forget, we're in the present now, so that's all that matters. And besides..."

Pointing my finger up at the sky to Kotori, Kotori turns her gaze towards the night sky.

"Sure it isn't like the time when we were kids, but we could still gaze at the stars together from now on right?"

Kotori's glum expression then is replaced with a joyful one, she then starts giggling,

"What?"

"Those aren't stars Maki-chan! They're helicopters!"

"Huh?!"

Taking a more closer look at the bright objects in the night sky which I thought were stars, they then start flying away, reveling their identity was actually helicopters.

"Uuu..."

As Kotori giggled at my embarrassed self, I then clear my throat,

"OK, I get it we're in the city, my dumb mistake..."

Kotori then shakes her head at me with a warm smile,

"Just looking up at the night sky with you is nice Maki-chan."

My heart started to beat really fast the moment she said those words, my cheeks flushed with red, I then shake my head at her,

"Sure it is but... If you really want to go stargazing... We'll do it sometime."

"Sure!"

Kotori nods cheerfully as a faint rose covered her cheeks after hearing my response.

"Hey..."

"Mmm? What is it Maki-chan?"

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"Eh?..."

Kotori's body instantly froze in the moment she heard me ask this question, even I didn't know why I was asking her this, but all that was screaming in my mind was,

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"EH?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MAKI-CHAN?!"

Scratching my head in frustration, I then make a frustrated sigh,

"I don't know! When Honoka was talking to me earlier, she mentioned that Umi thought once that you had a boyfriend and I just!..."

"Oh that!... I was a little worried someone else was thinking that, but knowing it was Umi-chan, she actually thought the reason why I wasn't helping out much with student council was because I got a boyfriend... Knowing the truth though, I was hanging out with you, my secret friend~"

Kotori winking at me while giggling, my face becomes red with embarrassment, doing a long frustrated sigh, I twirl a strand of my hair in embarrassment,

"Sorry for suddenly asking that... Even I knew what Honoka said was untrue..."

Kotori shakes her head at me,

"No it's fine... But Maki-chan... How would you feel if I got a boyfriend?..."

The moment Kotori said that, a almost sharp pain stroke my chest.

"What are you asking?! If you got a boyfriend I-... I mean, we wouldn't be able to hang out as much anymore right?..."

"Maki-chan..."

Wait, why did I say that?... Wouldn't I make our relationship awkward if I told Kotori I didn't want her to get a boyfriend because we wouldn't be able to hang out anymore?... Why am I even asking all of this and why does my chest hurt so much?...

I then feel Kotori flick her finger on my forehead,

"Ow! What was that for?"

Rubbing my forehead in pain, I then see Kotori smiling at me,

"I feel the same way too, if Maki-chan got a boyfriend I would be sad knowing that we wouldn't be able to hang out too much... So, don't worry, I don't plan on getting one, so you should too!"

What?...

The pain in my chest is then replaced with a warm feeling, almost like it lifted a huge weight off my heart...

Oh no... I thought if I remembered our past... My heart would stop beating so fast every time I looked at Kotori...

Gripping my chest I then look down at the pathway to Kotori's house,

"Huh? Maki-chan are you okay?..."

"You better keep that promise..."

"Eh?"

"I said you better keep that promise, you Bird Brain."

Turning my gaze from the pathway to Kotori, my cheeks were covered in red but I was making a small smile at her. Kotori seeing the face I was making, her cheeks become flushed as well, she then nods with a cheerful expression,

"Yes! You better keep that promise too, Maki-chan!"

Getting up from the steps that I sat on, I then turn to Kotori while smiling,

"Tommorow, you'll be helping out Honoka and Umi with Student Council right?"

"Yes! You did tell me that we could only hang out today if I did right?"

Nodding at her while still smiling, I then start twriling a strand of my hair,

"Hey, even if you said you did want to watch out for me as I was trying to remember our past... I'm really sorry for not talking to you too much today... I'll make it up to you in someway."

Kotori shakes her head while giggling,

"It's fine! I was just so happy to know that I was able to help out! And remember, I wanted to help you out because I wanted to!"

"Still..."

"Muu... Maki-chan!"

Kotori puffing up her cheeks at me in anger, I then make a small giggle,

"I know... So, see you later?"

Kotori nods cheerfully,

"Yes!"

"Good night Kotori."

"Sweet dreams Maki-chan!"

As I started walking back home, the two of us wave goodbye to one another, Kotori was still seated at the steps of her house watching me with a smile as I was leaving.

As I was making my way back home, I then start to remember all the things that Kotori did for me today...

 _"How about I watch out for you while you try to remember our first meeting! You won't have to worry about anyone saying or doing anything to you while you try to remember since I'll be watching out for you!"_

 _"Because, I want to help Maki-chan remember. Sure I'm a little sad I can't help you out too much but... It'll make me happy if by doing this and you remember if that dream is truly a memory of our "first meeting."_

 _"Honoka-chan was right. You are starting to become more honest aren't you Maki-chan?"_

 _"Maki-chan..."_

 _"Maki-chan don't be a dummy! I was happy enough by being able to help you have time to remember our past, sure it's a litte sad we won't be able to hang out together tomorrow... But we have the day after right?"_

 _"I've noticed that you look a little glum since you didn't remember everything at the park, so... How about I hold your hand as we walk home and you try to remember everything else?"_

 _"Just looking up at the night sky with you is nice Maki-chan."_

 _"I feel the same way too, if Maki-chan got a boyfriend I would be sad knowing that we wouldn't be able to hang out too much... So, don't worry, I don't plan on getting one, so you should too!"_

 _"It's fine! I was just so happy to know that I was able to help out! And remember, I wanted to help you out because I wanted to!"_

"Kotori..."

The warm feeling in my chest, and the beating of my heart, and the temperature of my body only grew much stronger, it almost felt like as I was remembering all the things Kotori has done for me today... Something was blossoming...

I don't know what all these complicated feelings are... All day I thought if I remembered that dream I had last night was a memory it would get rid of them but even after finding out it was... They only got stronger...

 _"Nya... Could it be Maki-chan is in love?!"_

As I gripped my chest tightly, I remembered those stupid words Rin told me earlier.. But what the truth is...

Covering my face in embarrassment, I then look up at the night sky...

"Love huh?..."

She was right... These feelings that were blossoming within me today... Every moment I was with Kotori and thought about her... The beating of my heart, the sudden rise of heat my body felt, and the redness of my cheeks and face... These blossoming feelings are... Love...


	6. Cuore

It is said that the heart is one of the most vital organs in the human body, and one of the most complicated organs in our bodies next to our brain. For not only does our heart pump blood through our body which our body needs to function for our everyday lives, our heart also strangely reacts to our emotions. In times of pain or sorrow, our heart will ache, in times of rage and fury our heart will beat in a furious rate, in times of fear and panic our heart will beat in a abnormal rate... In times of joy our heart will feel warm and a flutter but the most strange thing about the heart is when one falls in love... I never knew or ever thought about being in love was like but it was like my heart already knew I was in love long before I realized it.

As my brain was coming up with multiple theories, trying to figure out for what reason a person like me would be in love, my heart only had that uncomfortable tight yet warm feeling as I was making my way back home.

"I know I can't come up with any excuses..."

As I was making my way down the dark streets, only lit by vivid street lights and the passing lights of cars that were driven by people returning back from their daily duties, red covered my cheeks, and my heart was still trying so hard to get me to realize that I was in love...

"But the person I'm in love with is... Kotori..."

Twirling a strand of my hair while a rose red covered my cheeks, I then do a long sigh,

"And I just realized this not too long ago..."

Despite the heart's job being to pump blood through all your body, it has the annoying tendency to feel emotions before you realize what they are, and all along since yesterday, as my heart was doing it's usual job it was trying to tell me, "You're in love with Kotori."

Sadly the one that actually made me realize this was Rin but... To give some credit to my heart I'll just say after remembering Rin's words I realized why my heart was feeling so strange, it was because I was in love with Kotori.

First and all, there's many complicated thoughts that come into mind when you realize you're in love like, What? Why? How? When? Where? But what's even more complicated is how will this affect the relationship you have with the person you're in love with? Like are they also in love with you? Or is it simply better to keep this to yourself and spare the awkwardness that you'll bring into the relationship if you speak anything about those feelings?

"Wait that isn't even the problem!"

Pausing as I was making my way back home, I scratch my head in frustration, my face was now red as a tomato, my hands covering my face for making sure anybody who was walking down the streets this time wouldn't see how red it was.

"How can I be in love with Kotori? We're both girls... Aren't we?..."

I never even thought about my sexuality, in reality I didn't actually have any interest towards men because majority of times they were just creeps, and I just viewed women as well... Women.

Actually I haven't had any attraction towards anybody in my life, sure there were a few times I thought some of the members in μ's were cute or pretty but wouldn't anybody think the same?

"But it's just Kotori..."

Kotori was the only one that I felt these strange emotions around.

As I simply took a small breath in, my face was still red with embarrassment, I started making my way down the pathway to my house.

I really wanted to sort out these emotions and thoughts before I got home, since it would be nice that my mom or papa wouldn't be worried by how weird I'm acting...

By the pace I was walking I could say that I would be back home in about ten minutes, and if I tried straightening my thoughts out and making sure that I wouldn't create any more unnecessary thoughts, I would be able to sort myself out...

Honestly I had no problem if I was in love with another girl, since in my opinion, love has nothing to do with gender and what matters the most is if the love you have towards another will make both of you happy, but first of all I know I love Kotori but does she?...

No, she couldn't could she? Unlike me she hasn't been acting weird around me and has been acting like the Bird Brain she always is.

"Or maybe she's actually in love with me too but she's too much of a Bird Brain to realize- Uuu..."

There no way Kotori could be in love with me, since she only views me as her friend no?...

"Still..."

As I paused for a moment and closed my eyes in deep thought, I recalled all the events that happened between us today...

The way how she told me that she would help me remember the past memories that we had together even if it meant we wouldn't be able to talk too much to one another...

The way how she gazed at me the moment I finally remembered our past...

How she told me that even if the night sky wasn't full of stars she was still happy gazing at it with me...

And how she promised she wouldn't get a boyfriend as long as I don't get one...

"...Nah, even I would be over my head if I assumed Kotori was in love with me after all that."

Making a small sigh, it actually hurt a little to think about it like that, since despite most people coming up with the conclusion, "She in love with you too." That wouldn't apply to Kotori since one, she's a Bird Brain that usually does things that makes herself and others embarrassed and two... That's just the way she is, so I can't assume she loves me...

"Ugh, I hate how my chest feels when I think about it in that way..."

It was a really uncomfortable feeling, my heart aching, feeling like it was longing for something, gripping my chest while looking down at the side walk, I then take a small breath in,

"It would be so much easier if I knew she felt the same way about me..."

I knew it was embarrassing as hell to admit that I actually wanted Kotori to love me back, but I guess I'm not denying my feelings for her because of how much I changed as a person because of her/

I made a small smile as I was walking,

"Sure we went through many complications, but after all of that you could say the both of us were changing one another little by little..."

I didn't want to admit it but thanks to Kotori, I was actually becoming a little more honest with my feelings and I could easily express my gratitude towards others now.

"It's annoying as hell to have everybody be shocked and assuming I'm sick because of that though..."

I think anybody would be shocked to see a prideful person like me who was always dishonest with their feelings suddenly become a little more honest and say "Thank you." from time to time now.

I actually liked this version of myself a little more, since now I knew there was no need to worry about complicating my relationships with others since I would never be dishonest towards the way I felt.

"But being a little more honest had it's own problems..."

I fell in love with the person who started this whole change in me...

"Wait..."

Kotori told me Umi assumed she had a boyfriend because of her sudden desire of wanting to be a little more selfish, could anybody be assuming I have a boyfriend because of how much I changed?!

"Geez!"

Scratching my head in frustration, I never knew being in love could cause so many problems, like many people say, "Being in love is one of the best feelings in the world."

Uh yeah really? Does my heart beating in a uncomfortable rate, my face being red as a tomato, and my body having to feel high temperatures sound like the best feeling in the world?

Making a small sigh, I then stare up at the night sky with a small smile,

That warm feeling in your chest whenever you think about the person you're in love with was a nice feeling though... Besides all the annoying side effects, it made me happy to know that the one I fell in love with was Kotori.

"Man, to believe after remembering we were childhood friends it would lead up to me falling in love with her..."

Covering my face in embarrassment, I knew that Kotori being my childhood friend wasn't actually the reason why I feel in love with her, it was because of all the things she did for me, how hard she wanted to change herself into the thing she feared others would hate her for just to save our friendship... I think that's when I fell in love with her...

"What am I going to do?..."

I just can't keep these feelings to myself can't I? I know that the safe route might be to keep these feelings to myself so that the friendship me and Kotori share wouldn't become awkward, since I would hate that... But...

"Uuu.. I don't know what I want... Will there be any benefit if I do tell her everything?..."

Scratching my cheek in confusion, my cheeks were also really warm and red with embarrassment, this was the first time I ever fell in love in my fifteen years on this planet, so I didn't know what to do...

"Besides, I'm not going to see her tomorrow..."

Making a small frown, despite knowing that Kotori was finally going to help out with Student Council, tomorrow was the day before the weekend, so on Sunday there was no school and me and Kotori rarely hang out together on those days, so I wouldn't be able to see her again until next week.

"That gives me more time to think doesn't it?"

More time to think, but the more time that my heart had the chance to be annoying as hell and have that longing feeling in my chest. I couldn't bear having that feeling for two days...

"Honestly... I want to tell her so that I can get this over with..."

Despite knowing that if I did tell her it might make our relationship awkward, I did want to tell her and if she didn't accept my feelings...

"Better to be rejected than regret..."

Making a small chuckle as I was scratching the back of my head, I then notice that I'm already at the gate of my house.

"Already home?... I haven't finished sorting myself out yet though..."

Making a small frustrated sigh I open the gate and make my way to the door. I had to come up with my conclusion. Tell her or not tell her.

Telling Kotori I loved her would take a weight off my heart, but that would just be me being selfish wouldn't it? Unlike Kotori, I need to be a little more selfless.

Not telling her though...

"Should I ask someone?..."

Shaking my head in embarrassment, there was no way I could tell anybody I'm in love, it would be the end to the prideful person that I am, but still, it's impossible for me to decide what to do...

"Maybe mom-"

No, I couldn't tell her, it would just end up being annoying, since then mom would be REALLY happy that her daughter finally has not only been making more friends but has also fallen in love with someone.

"And if she told papa..."

If she told papa, it would be hell. Despite my parents being kind, they were really strict when it came down to my future, so if Papa found out I was in love with someone, he would want to find out what type of person they are and what benefit they would bring into to my future.

"Doctors should only marry those who are just as successful as themselves..."

Those were the words my father said, despite my mother probably just being happy for me being in love, papa would only accept me being in love with someone worthy of my future, and knowing Kotori is a girl... That just further complicates things.

"Maki-chan?"

What do I do?... Now that I think about it, being in love is just way too troublesome for me...

"Maki-chan?"

Should I just forget about being in love with Kotori?...

"Maki-chan!"

"Eh?"

Finally I heed the voice that was calling out to me as I was deep in thought in front of the steps that lead to my door, I then see my mother in front of me with her arms crossed,

"Mom..."

I knew my mother was angry, despite being a kind mother majority of times, I knew by the look at her eyes she was mad.

My mother then takes a deep breath in and breathes all the air out with a sigh,

"Can you tell me why you're home so late... Nishikino Maki?"

Shivering at the moment my mother said my full name, I know knew she was pissed, since she only used my full name at times when I did something very wrong that was worthy to make someone like her angry.

Obviously not furrowing her eyebrows but just making a small frown so that she could spare herself the wrinkles, I then turn my gaze away from her.

"Nishikino Maki."

"Uuu..."

Sure, normally I would answer her and just tell her, "I was out with a friend." but mom would just make assumptions that it was a boy or even more... Kotori.

My mother did know that Kotori and me became friends with one another after the dinner we had at that Italian restaurant, but it would be embarrassing for her to find out that we became close friends.

My mother then sighs and sits herself down on one of the door steps, patting her hand on the step, it probably meant that she wanted me to sit down with her.

I was reluctant, since knowing that my mom used my full name and was angry, I still knew she wouldn't yell at me but being lectured by your parents is something anyone would love to avoid.

Despite all of this I decide to listen to her, seating myself down beside her, I then gulp down all my fears, awaiting for the hour long lecture she had for me about being out late at night.

I then feel my mother patting my head- Wait, what?

Turning my gaze to my mother surprised, I then see her making a small smile,

"Mom-"

"Don't think that I'm not angry with you anymore, I still am, Nishikino Maki."

"Uuu..."

My mother making a small giggle as I made a small groan of defeat, I then hear her making a small sigh,

"Despite coming back home when it's close to midnight... You looked like something was troubling you, is everything all right?"

As my mom gazed at me with the worried eyes of a parent, I knew what was troubling me, and knowing what it was I couldn't tell her but still...

As my mother continued to gaze at me with sincere worry, I then look up to the night sky and make a small sigh,

"Mom... What did you do when you fell in love with papa?"

"Eh?..."

My mother gazing at me with surprised eyes, I knew what was going to come from asking this question were the things that I didn't want to happen, but... I wanted some help to sort out my thoughts.

"Maki-chan don't tell me-"

"Please promise me you won't tell papa anything... I just want to sort out my thoughts that's all..."

As I was gazing down at my feet, I was a little worried to find out how my mother would react, since now she had the vague idea that I was in love.

I then feel my mom embracing me as I was gazing down at the ground,

"Mom?..."

My cheeks flushed from embarrassment, I then feel my mom patting my head again.

"I'm just so happy... That my Maki-chan has fallen in love... Sure, I'll keep this from papa. So tell me, why would you ask me something like that?"

Making a small smile from my mother's answer, she lets go of her embrace, waiting to hear my answer I then stare off into the distance with a small sigh,

"I just have so many complicated thoughts and feelings... I don't know what I should do, since I know if I tell my friend that I do love them... It'll take a weight off my heart but... Is that worth making my relationship with that person awkward?..."

"Maki-chan..."

As I twirled my hair, I look up to the sky, the moon was covered with clouds now, so I was just staring at the dim moonlight that was trying to make its way through them.

"Hmm..."

I then hear my mother thinking to herself, I'm glad that she's at least willing to hear me out and not tell Papa about any of this, It would spare me trouble and if I can get help from someone who already was with the person they loved, that would be nice.

"Well Maki-chan, when I fell in love with your Papa back in medical school, I too felt the same way when I realized I was in love with him. Your papa was a handsome and kind but hardworking dedicated man, so I was worried he would reject me since he was focused on his goal on becoming a doctor."

"So... Did you tell him?..."

Anxiously I wait for my mother's answer. Now that I think about it, my mother might have had an actual harder time than me when she fell in love with Papa. Since hearing Papa was still the same he was back then, my mother might have not told him her feelings and might have waited until the both of them finished Medical school, but knowing that Medical school takes a long time to complete for those who desire to become doctors... It must have been hard for her.

"I did."

"WHAT?"

SHE DID?! DESPITE KNOWING EVERYTHING?!

My mom then scratches her head with an embarrassed giggle,

"He turned me down though~"

Making a small sigh at her while shaking my head at her in disappointment, I then see my mom making a warm smile,

"But it was fine, I knew being turned down right away was much better than to keep my feelings to myself for all those years before the two of us finished medical school. Besides, your papa asked me to marry him right when the both of us graduated."

"Really?!"

Surprised, my mother then nods with a cheerful giggle,

"It turns out he was in love with me way long before I fell for him, when he asked me to marry him he told me this, "It hurt me to turn you down back then, since I knew I loved you too, but... I just wanted the both of us to be together when we accomplished our dreams."

"Who knew it was tough for the both of you..."

My mother then nods at me, but smiles while staring up at the cloud covered night sky,

"It was, but your father cared about our futures, so he only wanted to be with me when he knew the both of us accomplished our goals of becoming doctors... Besides, All that saved up love made us have you right away~"

"MOM."

"Sorry~"

My mother making an embarrassed giggle, knowing that she told me something a little too personal and embarrassing, it was nice to know that papa and mom were willing to wait all those years for one another. Unlike me though...

"I don't know if the other person loves me back though... I'm scared that if I do tell them my feelings... It would ruin our relationship."

As my heart had that uncomfortable longing feeling in my chest as I was staring up at the sky, I knew that there was more to it though... Kotori was a girl, Papa would never let me be with someone not worthy of my future and... It would kill me if the two of us lose the close friendship we had after all the things that happened.

"Why do you love this person?"

"Eh?"

As I turned my gaze at my mother, she was looking at me with a serious expression, an expression only mothers would make for their children. Taking a small breath in, I already knew why...

"They're so kind... They care for others greatly... They're so sweet... Sometimes they can be such an airhead they tend to do things that make those around them embarrassed... Despite being so different, they're willing to be with me... Most of all... They were willing to change themselves for the sake of our friendship..."

It was embarrassing as hell to tell her all this, since the person I was talking about Kotori, and these were actually all the reasons why I loved her...

"Then you don't no need to worry about what will happen after you tell them your feelings."

"What?"

Surprised from my mother's response, she was making a cheerful expression at me, adamant that her answer was right. She then pats my head while giggling,

"By the way you described them, they must care greatly for you, so even if supposedly they don't have feelings for you, they would still be willing to hear you out. Since they're **your** feelings."

Really?...

"But-"

My mother then shushes me with her finger while pouting at me,

"No more excuses Nishikino Maki, go tell that person your feelings, and let everything out even if you do get turned down."

"Uuu..."

My mother was serious with her answer, but still... Just from all that I can't suddenly decide to tell Kotori my feelings since we won't be able to see each other till Monday...

My mom then quickly embraces me, and then gets herself up from the door step and walks towards the door,

"Did you have dinner? I made sure to keep it warm just in case you didn't eat yet."

Getting up from the steps and walking into my house, I then smile at my mother,

"Sure, thanks for everything mom."

"Kyaa~ I can't believe how much you've changed because of this person!"

My mom squealing as she embraced me in joy, my face red I then try my best to push her away,

"Geez! Maybe I shouldn't have told you!"

I knew that my mom's insight to my feelings did bestow me with some new wisdom but still... I needed more than what she told me to realize what I needed to do to tell Kotori the feelings I had for her. No matter what happens if I do...

* * *

"Hmm..."

I didn't know why, but even after Maki-chan left, I found myself still looking up at the night sky. It wasn't clear like how it was when the two of us gazed at it together, clouds were now covering the moon, and I was gazing deep past those clouds, looking at the rays of moonlight pass through the clouds.

"Still..."

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in.

"It felt like my heart exploded after that conversation..."

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, and grasping my chest while my face was red with embarrassment, by that conversation I was talking about...

"Why would Maki-chan ask me if I had a boyfriend?..."

Sure I knew I didn't have one, since that rumor was just created by Umi-chan's innocent theory to why I didn't help out with Student Council as much, and Maki-chan found out because Honoka-chan heard that rumor from Umi-chan, but still...

"I can't believe I asked her how she would feel if I had one..."

To be honest, ever since that day me and Maki-chan made up, I've been feeling strange when I'm with her... My chest always feels so tight and warm. Not to mention my heart beats so fast that I could almost feel like it could burst any second.

Obviously I've been trying my best to hide these strange feelings so I wouldn't make Maki-chan worry about me... But it's just so hard to... Like even Maki-chan's noticing that I've been acting a little weird...

"Like that time I didn't notice I was looking at her in a weird way... Or when I accidentally fell asleep on her lap in the park..."

Ah... That was too much to take! Even if I did tease Maki-chan about that when we left the park, I was so embarrassed to find out Maki-chan didn't wake me up right away and... Did she really see my sleeping face?...

"If she did... I wonder what she thought..."

I'm hoping Maki-chan didn't think I looked weird when sleeping... Her lap did feel really nice though...

"WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!"

Shaking my head in embarrassment and slapping my cheeks to get myself back together, I then look down on the cement pathway in sheer embarrassment.

I really am acting weird aren't I?... I don't know what to do, but for some reason every time I think about Maki-chan I feel like this...

"I wish it could stop... I really don't want to make my relationship with her awkward..."

Just from what happened between the both of us today these feelings felt like the only became stronger... And finding out Maki-chan saw me in her parent's hospital long before we met at the restaurant when we were children... To be honest, I lied to her a bit that I didn't remember anything from that time...

* * *

"Kotori, does your leg still hurt?"

Shaking my head sightly while I looked down on my bandaged leg, my mother who was gazing at me through the rear-view mirror as she driving back home after having my leg treated at the hospital, she then makes a small smile along with a sigh,

"Good."

Today my mother took me to the hospital after when I was playing with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, I fell down when we climbed up a few trees and I sprained my leg, it was painful but I tried my best to hold back all that pain so I wouldn't worry anybody.

Still, I really am hoping that my mother still lets me play with Honoka-chan after all of this, sure there's the obvious knowledge that climbing up trees come with a lot of risks, but it was my fault for falling down in the first place...

Staring out the window as my mother drove past many buildings, I knew my mom and that pretty doctor lady that treated me back at the hospital planned something before we left, but I was just too depressed to think about it.

"Kotori, did you know that you might be able to make a new friend as soon as you get better?"

"..."

My mother who was gazing at me through the rear-view mirror made a wry smile at me as I gave her no answer since I had my mind wander off while I was staring out the window at the many buildings we passed.

I knew about this but still... A bad girl like me didn't deserve anything good like that after everything that happened...

"As you might have heard, that friend is the daughter of that nice doctor that treated you today. She's just a year younger than you and looks almost like her mother. Just like how you kinda look like me."

As my mother giggled, if this was any other day, I would be filled with joy and excitement to meet the daughter of that pretty doctor lady, since besides being friends with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, I would love to make other friends and from what I knew so far about the daughter of the pretty doctor lady she sounded like a really interesting girl. This wasn't any other day though...

"Mommy..."

"Hmm? What is it Kotori?"

As my mother was still focused on the road, she made sure that her ears were ready to listen to what I wanted to say to her.

"Are you sure it's fine if I meet her?... I did something bad today didn't I?..."

"Kotori..."

All along I felt guilty and wanted to take all the blame for getting my leg injured, no matter what, I wanted to make sure my mom wouldn't blame Honoka-chan for me getting injured since it's my fault...

"You didn't, you just had an accident that's all. More than being a bad girl, you were a good girl today."

"Eh?..."

As I looked up to my mother from the rear-view mirror in confusion, she had a smile on her face,

"Don't let this one incident get you down Kotori, the fact that you were trying hard to hold back all your pain to defend your friends makes you a good girl, sure as your mother I was a little upset but still... A sweet girl like you deserves to meet Maki-chan."

Maki-chan?... Oh... That's the name of the pretty doctor lady's daughter...

The moment my mother said those words to me, I smiled but felt tears falling from my eyes,

"Kotori?! Does your leg hurt?!"

My mother started to panic the moment she saw tears flow from my eyes, shaking my head at her to reassure her not to worry, I then cheerfully smile at her,

"No... I'm just so happy that I'll be able to meet Maki-chan!"

* * *

"It makes me happy to know that our friendship is a little more special now..."

Smiling a bit, that nostalgia memory took my mind off all the complicated thoughts I was thinking and all the weird emotions I was feeling...

I then giggle to myself,

"It's surprising to believe how special my friendship with Maki-chan is now though."

Despite Maki-chan saying that the past doesn't matter and only the present does, I still believed that the past really did bring the both of us together, since if we weren't childhood friends, I think it would have been really hard for the both of us to become friends like this.

"You could almost say the both of us are almost like soul mates if I think about it in that way... Ah!..."

Covering my red face in embarrassment, I knew I was thinking something weird again!

"Muu... I really have to stop thinking like that!... Why is it just with Maki-chan?..."

Getting up from the steps that I was sitting on as I made an angry pout toward myself, I knew that if I sat out here any longer I would keep on thinking weird things like that, also it was already pretty late so I had to go to bed soon.

Making my way into my house, taking off the outdoor shoes I was wearing on the shoe mat we had at the entrance, I then make my way up the stairs to my room.

Mom wasn't home yet, it seems like the chairman duties that she had today would keep her out late today...

"I hope she made sure to have dinner..."

Because I felt really tired after all the things I was thinking about outside and I didn't feel like I had the energy to make my mom dinner...

Taking off my school vest and throwing it on top of one of the cabinets I kept my clothes in, I then fall face down on my bed, and roll over with Pillow-tan wrapped around my arms, I then release a long sigh.

"I'm sorry mom... I'll make sure to prepare a yummy dinner for you tomorrow.."

Despite now feeling guilty for being too tired to make my mother dinner, I honestly wanted to have someone to talk about these feelings with, since I really wanted to find out what they were.

I was thinking about grabbing my phone from my skirt's pocket, but I remembered how it was already past eleven and everyone that I knew was already asleep by this time...

Making a small sigh, I tighten the embrace I had around pillow-tan.

"Maybe I can just ask Umi-chan and Honoka-chan tomorrow during the time we do Student Council work..."

It was a good thing that I would be finally helping out with student council again, after all the time I was hanging out with Maki-chan while Honoka-chan had to deal with Umi-chan's "special treatment" while I was gone.

"Mmm... It's a little sad that me and Maki-chan won't be able to hang out together tomorrow..."

Despite knowing that I had to keep my promise to Maki-chan, which was the only reason why she hanged out with me today,

"Sure we'll still see each other..."

But that's only when μ's met up together, and knowing that the friendship we shared was a secret to everyone, we rarely talked during those times...

"Not to mention, the day after is Sunday and we rarely hang out together on Sundays..."

Now that I think about it, we only hung out on school days. It must have been because Maki-chan found it much easier to hang out with me on those days because she didn't need to go through the trouble to arrange anything.

"That's so like her..."

Making a small giggle, I then roll over to the side with a small smile,

"I'm really happy that me and Maki-chan have become this close... But still..."

I really hope I can find out what these weird feelings are, I'm not sure if Umi-chan or Honoka-chan can tell me what they are, but I want to know so I don't make my relationship with Maki-chan awkward...

"I wonder why..."

My heart aches when I think that though...

Closing my eyes, I knew it was bad manners to sleep in my school uniform, but I was just too tired and I wanted to go to sleep right away... So that I could go to school and see if Umi-chan and Honoka-chan can help tell me what these feelings are.

* * *

"Maki-chan."

"Hnn..."

Heeding a very familiar voice beside me, I opened my eyes and saw Kotori sitting beside me on lustrous green grass- WAIT, SITTING BESIDE ME?! I THOUGHT I WAS HOME SLEEPING?!

Taking a frantic look around to see the situation I was in, it appeared that it was night time and the the both of us were alone out on a spacious field of lustrous green grass. For some reason by how healthy the grass looked I knew that we had to be somewhere far away from the city, since only those who truly cared for their grass would be able to obtain a lustrous green like this in the city.

What are we even doing out here? And alone together as a matter of fact- Wait, alone?...

As I took a quick glance at Kotori she gave me a warm smile that was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

Quickly turning my gaze away from her and turning my back to her to make sure she wouldn't see how red my face became with embarrassment.

W-what was with that?!... That was almost like the face I saw her make the moment I woke up after remembering everything...

"Hey, Bird Brain-"

"Maki-chan..."

The moment I was about to ask Kotori what was going on, I felt her place her hand on top of mine, it was a very soft and warm sensation, and knowing that I had feelings for Kotori now, it was enough to make my heart beat so loud that I thought Kotori could also hear it.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU- Bird Brain?..."

I paused the moment my eyes were laid upon her, her cheeks were covered with a faint rose red, her droopy amber eyes gazed at me with an pure innocence, her faint rose lips trembling, looking like she was ready to speak something. The way she looked right now... It was cute...

"Maki-chan... I..."

Wait... What's going on here?... Could it be...

"Kotori wait..."

As I pushed Kotori's hand away from mine, she gazed at me with a confused look in her eyes, wondering why I suddenly pushed her hand off mine...

Looking down on the lustrous green grass, all of my face was red with embarrassment, even my ears were covered with red. Also that uncomfortable yet warm feeling my heart was making me feel... I felt like I was almost about to lose control over myself from all that was happening...

"Can you tell me why you're doing this?... If you don't... I think I might lose it..."

"Maki-chan?..."

Kotori gazing at me with a surprised look, by lose it, I didn't mean lose it in an angry way... If I lost it right now... I might not be able to suppress my feelings for Kotori any longer...

I then feel Kotori placing her hand on my cheek and bringing her face closer to mine- HUH?

"Maki-chan... The reason why I'm doing this... Is because I love you... And I wanted to tell you this under the thing you love so much."

Speaking those words with a warm but pure smile, I was speechless and I couldn't think about anything, my mind was completely blank.

"Under the thing I love so much?..."

Did she mean her- Uuu... Why the hell am I thinking about something so cheesy?... Taking a look up at the night sky, my eyes were met with a stellar sight...

"How?... Could there be this many stars?..."

I was amazed by this sight, there were so many stars that I couldn't believe my eyes. This was something that I never saw in my whole fifteenth years of living on this planet... Even if I was rich and could see a sight like this anytime I wanted... It felt even more special because...

I was under this starry sky with the person I loved...

"You told me we could go stargazing together sometime right? So we came out here!"

"Here?..."

By here, did she mean the country side, damn even if it was for Kotori, I must have gone through a lot of thinking before deciding to come out here, but it's weird... For some reason I feel like I would actually do this. WAIT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

"U-umm... Kotori... What did you mean... by... When you said... Uuu... L-l-l-love me?..."

Filled with so many complicated feelings, thoughts, and my heart being annoying as hell, I awaited for Kotori's answer while a steamy red covered my face.

"Hmm? Is there any other meaning to it?"

"THERE IS YOU BIRD BRAIN!"

Kotori answering me with a clueless expression on her face, I knew it, even at times like this she was still a Bird Brain... I really wish she wasn't for this moment though... I feel like I'm going to lose it any second...

"Then, would you like me to show you what I meant?"

"Show me?..."

I then feel Kotori place her both of her hands on my cheeks, closing her eyes slightly she then brings her face closer to mine, her faint rose lips approaching mine- W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WW-W-WAIT WHAT?!

D-D-D-DD-D-D-D-DOES SHE PLAN ON... K-K-Kissing me?...

Uuu... I have to stop her! But still... For some reason it feels like my body is no longer listening to me and it's giving in to this moment...

The moment Kotori's lips are about to approach mine, I then close my eyes, awaiting for the moment they meet with mine...

* * *

"Hnn... You Bird Brain... How could you suddenly kiss me like that- Huh?..."

Opening my eyes, I awoke to the familiar roof that my eyes always saw whenever I woke up for a new day, but looking around it was still night time, probably around 4:00am, getting up from my bed and rubbing my eyes, I made a long yawn,

"You've got to be kidding me... It was a dream?..."

"Well, duh." Is what my common sense wanted to tell me, but ignoring that for now. I then place my fingers on my lips, my heart aching a bit the moment my fingers touched my lips, I then make a disappointed sigh,

"So... All of that was a dream huh?... Damn, by now I would be embarrassed as hell but..."

Knowing that Kotori saying she loved me was also a dream... It hurt and my heart was being annoying as hell again...

Walking up to the window and looking up to the night sky, it was clear of clouds, so now the moon was able to show it's light once again.

"Well... I guess we could never go stargazing in a place like this..."

The whole "the reason why no stars show up in the city is because of light pollution" was true for the area we lived in, no stars were up in the sky but you could believe that helicopters were stars.

"I don't think I would be able to take Kotori stargazing to the place we were in that dream..."

Besides the whole, "the country's too far away from here." reason, we could actually go if I wanted to, but knowing that if I told Papa that I wanted to go all the way to the country side with a friend to go stargazing, his suspicions about being it someone that I liked would be raised... Which she was but still..

Scratching my head in frustration, I made a tired frustrated yawn,

"I can't overthink this... Besides I have school in the morning, so I better sleep..."

I was reluctant to sleep though, I still wanted to think about that dream, even if it was a dream, it was something that my heart longed for greatly... To be loved by the person I loved...

"Only in my dreams, huh?..."

Getting back into my bed, I close my eyes, and hope that I won't have another dream like that... Since that dream was too cruel for someone that fell in love with somebody they didn't know who loved them back for the first time in their lives...

* * *

"Hey, Bird Brain."

"..."

"Bird Brain!"

"Ow!"

As I felt like I just was woken up, it was by that familiar painful sensation that I would feel whenever Maki-chan would pull on the ribbon which tied up the part of my hair that was styled in a chignon bun. She only did this whenever I did something that angered her, but for some reason the moment she pulled my hair it hurt but didn't hurt?...

"Maki-chan?..."

Feeling like I just woke up, I do a small yawn and rub my eyes a bit, the moment I finished rubbing my eyes, I noticed that the both of us were in a really fancy looking cafe?... EH?

"Geez, there you go again, I can't believe you took a small nap when the both of us were talking. You're such a Bird Brain."

Wait, wait, wait... Shouldn't I be at home sleeping? As I remember tomorrow was Saturday and I should have been helping Honoka-chan and Umi-chan with student council...

Taking a quick look around to see where I was, I notice that Maki-chan was wearing "casual clothing" well not actually "casual" more like "clothes I would only wear to important things." She was wearing a cafe colored styled skirt dress, and over it she was wearing a rose pink cardigan, her nails also looked really polished and she was wearing a pretty light rose colored nail polish. Despite her hair style being the same, it looked like it had special treatment, that must be the reason why it's especially radiant today.

Her appearance was enough to make my heart racing, and make me feel that tight yet warm feeling in my chest.

"Kotori?"

Now that I take a closer look, the cafe we're in looks REALLY fancy, like all the decorations, the table settings, and the tea cup Maki-chan had in front of looked like it was REALLY expensive china.

Also it looks like I'm wearing "casual" clothing too? Wait! This is the emerald colored dress that I would only wear on special occasions! And also this pure white cardigan... EVEN MY NAILS ARE COLORED EMERALD?

I felt like I was starting to panic, how is this even possible?! I swear I was asleep in my bed with pillow-tan... How can I be with Maki-chan in this... No it can't be right?

"Um, Maki-chan..."

"Hmm? What is it Kotori?"

I was anxious to ask her where we were and why we were here, since... This is almost like a date isn't it?...

Red started forming on my cheeks, taking a deep breath in, I let it out with the question I wanted to ask Maki-chan.

"Can I ask... Why we're here?"

"Hmm? Why we're on this planet? Man... Even if I'm aspiring to become a doctor, that's impossible for me to answer."

EH? WAIT! IS MAKI-CHAN TRYING TO BE FUNNY?!

"Umm! Not that!"

Maki-chan then makes a small giggle, almost looking like she was amused by how I reacted to her answer,

"I know, sorry, I was trying to make a joke back there."

Am I in some alternate universe or something?... There's no way, even if Maki-chan has changed a lot... She would never do something this cute...

My cheeks became flushed, and my heart was beating so fast, I tried my best to suppress those feelings, since I wouldn't want Maki-chan to see me in this weird state...

I then feel Maki-chan's soft, slender, warm hand on top of my left hand which I left laying on the table the both of us were seated at- EH?!

"You're so adorable Kotori."

With a honest smile, Maki-chan just said THAT to me.

I didn't know what to say or what to do, my whole body was frozen in place and it felt like I couldn't speak anything, since... Seeing Maki-chan say and do all of that... It was way too much for my heart...

"Oh, it's time already?"

"Eh?..."

Noticing that Maki-chan took a quick glance at the expensive looking watch that she had on her wrist, getting up from her seat and taking a hold of my hand, she helps me get up from my seat with a smile on her face,

"Let's go."

I'm still so confused and have so many questions for the scenerio the both of us were in, but due to how I was in a shocked state after having Maki-chan put her hand on top of my hand and calling me "adorable", I followed along.

Maki-chan guiding me out of the fancy cafe, the moment the two of us were outdoors, my eyes are introduced to an orange colored sky, it must have been evening but this evening that we were in was truly beautiful that I almost thought we were in a dream.

"Waves?..."

I then hear the sound of waves, now that I notice, the wind also has the scent of sea water, could we be somewhere near the ocean?...

"Umm, Maki-chan."

"Mmm?"

As Maki-chan was still holding my hand, guiding me as she walked ahead of me, she stops for a moment to listen to me, turning to me with a small smile, it was finally time...

"Can I really ask were we are?... And why we're here?..."

"So you really don't know? You Bird Brain..."

Maki-chan shaking her head at me with a small chuckle, she then starts twirling a strand of her hair with a bit of red on her cheeks,

"We're on our first date..."

FIRST DATE?!

"Kotori?"

WAIT WAIT WAIT JUST A MINUTE! HOW CAN WE BE ON OUR FIRST DATE?! AREN'T WE JUST FRIENDS?!

I was in utter confusion, I felt like my heart exploded from how fast it was beating after hearing Maki-chan saying that we were on our first date.

Like what? When? Were? How did this even happen?! Not that I'm happy about this- Muu! Now I'm thinking weird things again!

"Shoot!... Sorry Kotori, you don't mind if we run from here on right?"

"Run?..."

Maki-chan who took a quick look at her watch, started to look like she was worried about something the moment she saw the time, amidst my dilemma, Maki-chan grabs my hand again and starts running down the side walk we were walking on.

"Eh?!"

What could be so important?... Is there a reason why we're near the sea?...

As Maki-chan was holding my hand, and guiding me as she ran, I didn't know what to think, I was just so confused with everything that has been going on... Like if we're on our first date that must have meant...

We became lovers didn't we?...

The moment I thought that, I felt like my chest tightened and my heart was beating at a fast pace, my face and the rest of my body feeling hot, why do I feel like I'm almost about to realize something?... Like I almost feel like my heart is telling me something but I don't know what it is...

"We made it..."

As I felt Maki-chan stop, and hear her catching her breath, we must have arrived at our destination.

Taking a quick look around after getting back to my senses, I then notice that a large ferry was in front of us, but for some reason it looked like no one was inside.

"A ferry?... But why is no one inside?..."

A ferry, the sea, we must have been somewhere far from the city, but I'm not sure exactly where since I've never actually seen a place like this, I knew it was still Japan but my knowledge was limited to the place I lived...

"Hmm? Oh, I rented the ferry to ourselves."

"Rented?!"

Wait, Maki-chan's rich. There's actually no need to be surprised about the fact she just rented a ferry, she could have actually bought it for all she cares. Why would she rent the ferry just for the two of us?... Could this also be a part of the... Date?...

"Come on, let's get in."

Maki-chan walking up the steps and making her way inside the ferry, she extends her hand towards me, so that she can help me up the steps.

"Umm, thank you..."

"What's with that shocked expression on your face? Are you that surprised I actually rented a ferry?"

"Yes, but besides all that I'm just confused by this dream like scenario we're in." Not like I can say that to Maki-chan right now...

"Well don't be. Since if it's you Kotori... I would do anything to make you happy."

"Eh?..."

Happy?... Maki-chan just said something that I never heard her say with a smile that honest?... Why?... Why does my chest feel so uncomfortable when I think about what she just said...

"Watch your step, knowing that you're a Bird Brain, you're bound to trip."

"Muu I won't..."

Maki-chan making a small giggle while I did a small angry pout at her, she then grabs a hold of my hand and helps me up the steps.

I don't know, but this feels like a dream... This is just way too good to be true but for some reason... I almost feel like I don't want to wake up...

With the sound of the ferry's horn blowing, it set sail onto the clear vast orange colored sea. Me and Maki-chan we're standing at the top of the ferry, which had a perfect view of the vast ocean and sky.

"It's pretty don't you agree?"

Nodding sightly at Maki-chan, I was awed by this sight, the way how it almost looked like the ocean was going to swallow the evening sun, how the rays of the sun made this clear blue ocean orange, the fresh yet salty smell that soothed my soul as I breathed in the gentle cool wind that passed us...

"Kotori to be honest... I was really embarrassed to actually do all of this..."

"It's okay, anybody would actually be embarrassed if they did all of this." Not that I can say that though,,,

"But I thought... This is for you right? And it's our first date so... I wanted to make it special..."

"Maki-chan..."

As red covered her cheeks, and she tried hiding her embarrassment from me as she twirled her hair, for some reason I felt relived yet happy to know that Maki-chan was still the same how she always was... Even if we are on a date.

"Umm... If we're on our first date... That means you and me are... D-D-Dating right?..."

I finally got out another question that was lingering in my mind all along, since knowing that this is apparently our first date, we couldn't simply be friends anymore right? So that must have meant... WAIT THAT'S TOO WEIRD RIGHT?... WE'RE BOTH GIRLS AND...

"Yeah... Why would you ask though? You're the one that was pestering me on to take you on a date you Bird Brain."

"Really?!"

EH? EH?! Like? I thought I was sleeping at home and I suddenly wake up and me and Maki-chan... If we're dating that must mean...

"Maki-chan..."

"Mmm?"

"Do you like me?..."

As the both of us were staring off to the vast ocean, Maki-chan hears my question and gazes at me with a surprised expression. My cheeks were flushed, and I tried my best to keep my gaze on the orange ocean to make sure Maki-chan wouldn't see how embarrassed I am...

I then hear Maki-chan giggle. Was I wrong?...

"No, rather than like... I love you."

"Love?..."

My heart skipped a beat the moment she said, "I love you." to me... In that moment, I could almost hear my heart as it was beating at a fast pace say, "You do too."

Maki-chan then walks up to me, placing her hand on one of my cheeks and turning my face to hers, I see her making a warm smile at me.

"Even if you can be a Bird Brain... You're the most important person to me in the world... And I would do anything to show my love for you..."

Maki-chan is saying all of this... The Maki-chan who usually gets so embarrassed that she runs away or she ends up pulling my hair and calling me a Bird Brain... Why?... Why do I feel so happy from what she's saying right now?... Do I also?...

"Kotori..."

"Eh?..."

Maki-chan with her hand brings my face closer to hers, we were a lip distance away- Wait, lip distance?... EH?!

Bringing my lips closer and closer to hers, I couldn't think straight, my heart felt like it just exploded, my body felt like it lost all control, it felt like it was giving in to this moment...

"M-Maki-chan..."

But for some reason... I felt like I wanted this...

* * *

"Maki-chan... Hnn?..."

Opening my tired eyes while feeling a bit groggy, I then make a slight yawn.

"Pillow-tan?..."

I felt the soft sensation that I always felt whenever I was asleep or would wake up, if Pillow-tan was still in my arms and it felt like I was in the bed I always sleep in...

"It was a dream?..."

Rubbing my eyes, and stretching out my body, I then take a quick look at the clock that was beside my bed,

"4:00am?... It's still too early..."

Besides me questioning, "Is today Saturday?" I had a vague idea it was but it was still early in the morning and school wouldn't start for some time...

"So... Everything was a dream..."

I don't know why but I felt a little sad when realizing everything that happened between me and Maki-chan was all a dream...

Tightening the embrace I had around pillow-tan, I knew it was weird to feel sad about realizing everything that happened between me and Maki-chan was a dream, since...

"We were dating and Maki-chan told me..."

She loved me... Like why would I even dream about that? It's impossible for Maki-chan to be in love with me since we're both girls and we're just friends...

"Why would I even dream about something like that?... Could it be linked to these weird feelings?..."

I should have realized why I was acting strange and thinking about weird things every time I thought about Maki-chan ever since we made up, the fast beating and warmth my heart had was a way of telling me...

"It can't be... Am I in love with... Maki-chan?..."

For a moment I pause and think really hard about the conclusion I came up with, but realizing what it meant, I bury my face within Pillow-tan in embarrassment,

"Ah... I can't think like that! Maybe that dream was just a coincidence and..."

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I really am...

"I can't though... Because if I really am in love with Maki-chan... That would make our relationship awkward and I would hate that..."

We did become closer friends ever since that day we made up after our friendship was on the verge of ending, but still... Could I have fallen in love with Maki-chan with me not noticing?...

"Sure Maki-chan can be dishonest and mean sometimes but... She's really pretty, cute and I feel really happy when I'm with her..."

There are many times when we've hung out together and I had that strange feeling in my chest whenever we were together, even if she made the slightest giggle or made a small honest smile at me, my heart skipped a beat.

We were two different people, we had nothing in common and only became friends with one another because of our past... Many people would be surprised to find out the two of us were close friends but you could say the differences we had from one another made our friendship fun.

"So, can I really be in love with her or am I just overthinking all of this?..."

Sure they did say opposites attract, but me being in love with Maki-chan who is a girl... I never even really thought about the fact if I liked girls over boys, since sure sometimes I thought girls were way more prettier and nicer than boys but could that mean...

Shaking my head to try to focus on the main issue, I knew that I never actually been attracted to anyone in my life so that didn't mean that I liked girls over boys, that just meant...

"I just feel like this because it's Maki-chan right?..."

Right?... Still...

"I can't tell her about this..."

It's better if I keep these feelings to myself right? Since I don't know if Maki-chan feels the same way and not knowing that telling her can potentially ruin our friendship...

"I would hate that..."

But telling her... I know that I've become a little more selfish but is the telling my feelings to her and the risk of our friendship being ruined worth it?...

"I don't know what to do..."

Falling face down on my bed, I made a small sigh.

In my opinion the best option would be to keep these feelings to myself but could I take keeping these really strong emotions to myself?...

"I probably couldn't take it... I think anybody wouldn't be able to..."

Being around the person who you loved, but keeping those feelings to yourself because you don't want to risk ruining your friendship...

"I need help..."

I was planning to ask Umi-chan and Honoka-chan during Student Council what these strange feelings I have been feeling for Maki-chan were (obviously not telling them that she's the one I have these feelings for) but for once... I guess I wasn't a Bird Brain and found out myself...

"Still... I wish I didn't... Feeling like this is just..."

It's way too much... Luckily me and Maki-chan won't be seeing each other until next week but still...

Despite not seeing her... My heart is still going to long to tell her my feelings...

"Muu... I should go to bed... I might not be able to sleep if I think about this any longer..."

What came first was rest, but also it was a way to escape these complicated thoughts and emotions...

"I just hope I don't have a dream like that again... It would be too much for my heart..."

Closing my eyes, and hoping to not have another dream about Maki-chan like that... For some reason... I felt a little sad to actually wish for that...

* * *

"Maki-chan nya~"

"..."

Deep in thought, unaware of my surroundings, I was in my own little world, but I heard a familiar annoying voice that usually meant that something was going to happen and that something was going to anger me and I would be pissed at the source of that familiar annoying voice.

"Nya~"

Hearing that source make a mischievous giggle, which was the sign that they were going to do the thing that would piss me off, before they are able to fulfill that deed, I karate chop them on the head.

"Don't even think about touching my fries."

"Nya... I was only going to take one..."

As Rin rubbed her head in pain, Rin and Hanayo decided to take me out to the local burger joint, it was what they called their "celebratory treat" after being able to hang out with me after a long time of not being able to, thus that reason being because I was with Kotori, but today Kotori was helping out Honoka and Umi with student council, just as she promised.

Taking a quick sip of the mango smoothie I got, all the lingering thoughts and feelings that I had since that conversation I had with my mother and that dream I had last night were still bothering me, I tried my best to suppress all of that since it's been a while I've hung out with Rin and Hanayo and it would be nice if I didn't have them worry about me.

"Anyways, Maki-chan you've been staring at your phone all the time nya! Hmm~ Can it be you're texting your boyfriend nya~"

As Rin did a mischievous grin, she then notices the punishment for her foolish words are about to befall her, luckily Rin had Hanayo to stop me from karate chopping her again.

"Rin, you should be grateful to Hanayo. She's the only reason why you haven't suffered hundreds of karate chops yet."

"IF I DID I WOULD PROBABLY GET A CONCUSSION NYA!"

As Rin pouted at me as she cried a river of tears, me and Hanayo giggle at her reaction, actually now that I notice, I have been staring at my phone all along, I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts to remember what I was looking at.

Taking a closer look at what was on my phone's screen, I saw that I wrote down in the Internet's search bar, "Places you can go stargazing in the city."

Oh, I guess that dream's really been on my mind all along huh...

 _"Maki-chan... The reason why I'm doing this... Is because I love you... And I wanted to tell you this under the thing you love so much."_

My heart skipping a beat and starting to feel warm and beating fast as I remembered that dream I had about Kotori last night, a bright red covered my cheeks.

Damn... If she actually did love me... This wouldn't be so hard on me...

The conclusion that my mom came up for me after I told her I was in love with a friend that I didn't know who had feelings for me (obviously not reveling it was Kotori or a girl) was that I should go ahead and confess to them, even if I do get turned down. She only said this because of the way I described how Kotori was... Easy for her to say though... It's harder than she thinks...

"Maki-chan?"

We aren't going to see each other until Monday so how am I even going to bring up that confession? I would love to do it at a time we could be alone but still... If I'm going to be turned down, I rather do it right away then wait for the right time, since if I do get turned down there's the chance that the close friendship that I now have with Kotori will grow distant and awkward...

"Are you okay Maki-chan nya?"

Noticing that Rin and Hanayo have been calling me while I was in deep thought, I turn my attention away from my thoughts to them.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

Turning my gaze to the two, I see that they have worried expressions on their faces.

Damn, even if I did try my best, there was still a chance that my lingering thoughts and emotions would get the best of me.

"Me and Rin-chan have noticed that you've been spacing out a lot ever since we came here..."

"Did you get into a fight with your boyfriend nya-"

Before Rin is able to finish her stupid statement, I give her a glare that tells her, "If you finish that sentence, even Hanayo won't be able to protect you this time."

Shaking my head to tell Hanayo not to worry, and obviously to tell Rin that any stupid statment she makes is untrue, I then make a small sigh,

"Ignoring what Rin said, nah I'm fine. I've just been thinking about many things."

"Really? If you need to tell us something, we'll listen."

Rin agreeing with Hanayo's kind request nods, I can't tell these two how I am in love with a friend I don't know who feels the same way about me...

Can these two give me any helpful advice? It's not like these two have any experience with falling in love do they? Not to mention falling in love with a girl.

"Uh..."

"What is it Maki-chan?"

These two are my friends and they're willing to hear me out and give me helpful advice, what my mom told me to do is that I should go right ahead and confess my feelings but I'm still a little reluctant to tell Kotori my feelings despite what happens...

Clearing my throat and twirling a strand of my hair, I take a deep breath in and release it with a small sigh, I made my decision...

"What would you two do... If you fell in love with a friend?..."

"Eh?..."

"Nya?..."

Hanayo and Rin staring at me with blank expressions on their faces, I knew it, this was going to be a bad idea and there would be countless outcomes which would annoy me, but besides that... I really did believe these two can give me some helpful advice.

"Hey!... I decided to tell you what was bothering me!... If you're going to help then... Help me out..."

I knew by asking for help would shatter my pride but to be honest I felt like that I've changed a lot ever since that day me and Kotori made up that I didn't really care too much about my pride anymore. Not like that meant I was going to start becoming "super honest Maki-chan" since that wouldn't happen in any universe...

"Nya... So the reason why Maki-chan is so different..."

"It's because... You fell in love?..."

Hanayo and Rin gazed at my blushing face in awe, I guess with the way I'm acting this is super rare for anybody to see, and for these two that was especially true, since despite Hanayo and Rin being the only two members of μ's that I actually hang out with, it wasn't because we were the same age since I didn't really care about that, Hanayo's kind yet meek nature, Rin's energetic yet annoying as hell nature. It was interesting to hang out with these two.

Nodding slightly to show the two that their statements were correct, I take a quick sip of my mango smoothie, the cold yet sweet taste of it was a way to help my embarrassed self calm down, since honestly if I was still the same person I was before becoming friends with Kotori... None of this wouldn't happen even if Hell froze over a million times.

"So the reason why you haven't been hanging out with us a lot is because of this person?..."

"Y-yeah... Sorry if I haven't had the chance to hang out with you two that much... It's just that..."

To be honest I didn't want to tell them, "It's because I really loved being around this person." Since remember, I'm not THAT honest yet.

"No it's fine nya! Hearing that Maki-chan changed a lot because of this person... It's really cute nya!"

"H-HUH? C-CUTE?... Uuu... Besides all of that!... I only recently found out I was in love with this friend... So you get why I'm asking you two for help right?..."

I hope they do, I don't want to spell out for these two everything, since eventually if I have to tell them how this friend is like how I did with my mom, they'll eventually find out it's Kotori... Since nobody else in this world is like her.

"Umm... I have a vague idea... You don't know if this friend has feelings for you too right?..."

Nodding to show Hanayo she's right, I'm glad that Hanayo can at least get everything without me having to explain too much, Rin on the other hand...

"So who's the lucky guy nya?~"

Rin asks me another stupid question with a teasing grin, taking a deep breath in and releasing it with a long sigh, for once I don't punish Rin with a karate chop like I usually do,

"Nya?! Maki-chan didn't hit me for once?!"

Shocked, I then take one of Rin's fries, as a form of "kinder punishment"

"Nya?!"

"Who said I needed to hit you?"

Munching on the fry that I took from Rin, she cries a river of tears, since that was her last fry, but she knows the reason why she lost it was because of her dumb words.

"Anyways, yeah... I don't know if my friend has feelings for me too and honestly... I don't want to make our friendship awkward just because I fell in love with them, so I'm thinking it's better to keep my feelings to myself..."

"But... You still know by doing that, it's going to be hard right?..."

Nodding at Hanayo's answer, she was right, I'm impressed she's able to give me these answers, can she also be?... Nah, Hanayo just might be really smart that's it.

"I don't know if any of you two know how it feels like to be in love for the first time... But it's honestly really hard when it's for a person you truly care about... Since knowing how close I've become with them... It's hard for me when I think I might mess all of that up if I do tell them my feelings..."

Yeah, to be honest even if mom did tell me that I should confess my feelings without fearing the outcome... I really didn't want to mess up my relationship with Kotori.

"Shouldn't you just tell them nya?"

"What?..."

Turning my gaze at Rin, she told me the same thing my mom told me last night...

"Rin-chan!"

"No it's fine Hanayo..."

Hanayo was about to scold Rin for saying something insensitive, but I stopped her since I knew what Rin said was right, I knew that was right all along but still...

"Just suddenly telling my friend my feelings just so that I could lift a weight off my heart... That would just be me being selfish as hell right?..."

"That's nothing new nya."

"WHAT?"

Rin doing a weak chuckle to try to make me forgive her for saying something that would make her get a karate chop, she then scratches her head while thinking,

"Hmm... Maki-chan you're really cute, pretty, and not to mention you're rich nya! So that person would have no choice but to accept your feelings nya!"

I swear this girl... But Kotori isn't that type of person...

"I was actually hoping you would say something useful but... It sounds much harder then you think.."

Glancing at the screen of my phone while I twirled my hair in embarrassment, I then notice how it was still on the search page when I was searching up, "Places to go stargazing in the city."

"Also if I do tell them my feelings..."

Showing my phone to Rin and Hanayo the two take a closer look at the screen,

"I would like to tell them at a place that would be worth it..."

Even without looking any further at the search page, I knew right away that there wouldn't be a lot of places you can go stargazing in the city. The only ways you can actually go stargazing here without sparing the long road trip to the country side would be to go to some science museum or use a telescope to stare at the stars but... That wouldn't compare to the scenario I had with Kotori in my dream...

"Who knew Maki-chan was such a romanticist nya~"

Ignoring what Rin just said, I put my phone back in my pocket and sigh,

"I don't know if the place where I confess my feelings would change anything but... If I do get turned down... I would like the stars to comfort me if that did happen..."

"Maki-chan..."

"Nya..."

Hearing Rin and Hanayo have tears in their eyes after hearing my honest feelings, I was embarrassed but it was the truth... If Kotori did turn me down... The stars would at least be able to comfort me while I'm in a pathetic state...

"Maki-chan your family's rich right nya?!"

"Uh, you already knew that, but yeah..."

Rin's eyes beamed with excitement, it looks like she might have came up with an idea. I just hope it's nothing stupid.

"Then..."

"Rin-chan?..."

Hanayo gazing at her close friend in confusion as Rin was ready to reveal her big idea. I'm actually a little curious to find out what her potentially dumb idea is.

"You must have a telescope in your house right nya?!"

"Huh?... Uh, I do."

I actually did, it was a present from Papa when he found out I liked looking at stars when I was a kid. I actually haven't used it in a while since I've been too busy as I got older...

"I just came up with a great idea nya!"

"Really? Because the first thing I hear something dumb..."

Raising my hand on top of Rin's head, Rin puffs her cheeks at me in anger,

"Nya! Just wait you'll be amazed nya!"

Hanayo cheering on Rin to try her best, Rin clears her throat and puts on a confident grin,

"You invite them over to your house and confess your feelings!"

"That's it?..."

Me and Hanayo in unison say that as our answer to Rin's "great plan." It was such a plain idea, that almost anybody could come up with it.

"Nya... Don't be mean you two, there's more nya..."

Rin crying a river of tears because of the way we reacted to her plan, she straightens herself out and clears her throat.

"Well nya, after seeing how you were searching on your phone on places to go stargazing in the city, one of the search results said you can use a telescope to go stargazing nya! And hearing you have one at your house... Stargazing together with that telescope while in your home... It sounds romantic right nya?!"

Me and Hanayo then place our hands on Rin's forehead,

"Nya?"

"Maki-chan do you think that you hit Rin-chan on the head so many times that she might have..."

"No, it must be a fever. Come on, you don't actually think she might have gotten an concussion after being karate chopped on the head so many times right?"

Rin's face starts to darken after hearing our conversation, her body starts shaking for an unknown reason.

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE NYA!"

* * *

After Rin's outburst, the three of us return to our original conversation, this time thanks to Rin's "great plan" I try clearing up a few things before I decide to do anything else.

"My house huh?... Well I never did invite them over but still..."

There's the possibility of mom and Papa being home, since if I do want to use the telescope to stargaze with Kotori at my home, it'll have to be night time, and by that time the both of them are finished work so...

"My parents might be home..."

"Mmm..."

"Nya..."

Rin and Hanayo probably think that's going to be a huge problem because they think that the friend I'm in love with is a boy, but it's actually a girl and that girl is Kotori. Despite it being fine to bring Kotori over my house because she is a girl and just my friend right now honestly... I want to confess to her when we're alone...

And besides all of that, when would be a good day to do that? Me and Kotori won't be seeing each other till Monday, so what am I- Wait...

"I think I might be able to solve that..."

"Nya?"

"Eh?"

Coming up with a plan that put a satisfied smile on my face, Rin and Hanayo gaze at my sudden change of personality in confusion.

Getting up from the seat I was sitting on, I then smile at Rin and Hanayo,

"Thanks you two, you've actually helped me out a lot. So do you two want me to get you anything? It's my treat."

"Maki-chan?-"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger nya!"

Making a small sigh along with a smile at Rin's response, I then turn to Hanayo with an honest smile,

"You too Hanayo, it's my way of saying thanks."

"Maki-chan... Sure!"

As Hanayo noded at me with a cheerful expression, honestly these two really did help me out a lot, there's a lot of things that I'm going to need to do to be able to carry out the plan I came up with, but for now... I just wanted to show my gratitude to two of my best friends who were willing to hear and help me out.

* * *

"So, Honoka, remember you have to look over all these forums and sign them and Kotori, you don't mind if you grab me the documents from that shelf over there right?"

"Kotori?"

"E-Eh? Did you need something Umi-chan?"

As I was deep in thought while staring intently outside the student council room's window, Umi-chan managed to pull me out from my deep mindset, turning my attention to her, Umi-chan crosses her arms at me while sighing,

"I know it's been a while since you've helped out with Student Council, but still... You can't space out like that, are you fine Kotori?"

"I'm all right Umi-chan... Sorry for spacing out like that."

Nodding slightly to make sure Umi-chan doesn't become worried about me, to be honest... I was actually still thinking about that dream I had about Maki-chan last night and how I found out... I had feelings for her.

Remembering the request Umi-chan gave me, I head over to the shelf and look for the documents Umi-chan she wanted.

I really know that I shouldn't let all of that bother me... Since this is the first time in a while that I'm helping out Umi-chan and Honoka-chan with student council and besides... I promised Maki-chan that I would help them out...

Just thinking about her brings back memories from that dream... How we were dating and how she told me...

 _"No, rather than like... I love you."_

Just that memory was enough to bring back that tight yet warm feeling in my chest, as my heart beated in that fast uncomfortable pace, I knew that it was all a dream but still...

It would be nice if Maki-chan did actually have feelings for me...

"Kotori-chan~~~~"

"Eh? H-Honoka-chan?"

Feeling Honoka-chan jumping on my back, I then feel her body relaxing itself on my back,

"This is the first time you've helped out with Student Council in a while~~~ At least save me from Umi-chan's torture while you're here~"

"H-O-N-O-K-A."

"Geh..."

Umi-chan hearing Honoka-chan's pleads for "help", Umi-chan grabs Honoka-chan by her school uniform's collar and drags her off my back to the student council room's table so that she can continue doing her student council president duties.

"Here you go Umi-chan."

Passing Umi-chan the documents she wanted, she then makes a small sigh when she takes a closer look at the documents,

"Thank you for grabbing these Kotori but... They're the wrong documents."

"Eh?! Really?! I'm sorry Umi-chan! I'll go get the right ones-"

"Wait."

Before I'm able to go back to the shelf to go grab the right documents, Umi-chan grabs me by the shoulder, turning my gaze to her with a questioned expression, I see her making a worried frown,

"Are you sure you're okay? You know it'll be fine if you take a break-"

"No I'm fine! And besides... I promised that I would help you and Honoka-chan out today..."

Umi-chan gazing at me with confusion, she probably didn't know about how I promised Maki-chan that I would help them out with Student Council work today, me making that promise to her was the only reason why I was able to hang out with her yesterday but because of yesterday...

I found out I was in love with Maki-chan...

Walking up to the shelf that had the documents Umi-chan wanted, this time with keen focus I carefully look for the documents that she wanted.

Still, I didn't even know I had feelings for Maki-chan until I had that dream last night... Even so... I'm still so confused with what I should do with these feelings, I know what I want to do is not make my friendship with Maki-chan awkward so I shouldn't tell her...

But...

"Here you go Umi-chan."

"Oh, Thank you Kotori."

Passing the right documents to Umi-chan this time, I knew even if the right thing to do in my opinion is not to tell her... My selfish self wanted to tell her my feelings since... Even if I only recently found out I had feelings for her... I really did love Maki-chan...

"Hey Kotori-chan."

"Hmm? What is it Honoka-chan?

"Something's bothering you right?"

"Eh?..."

As I gazed at Honoka-chan, I was surprised by how she knew that something was troubling me...But I can't let my own troubles get in the way of helping her and Umi-chan out today...

"No, nothing's bothering me-"

"Nope, I know it when something's bugging you."

Honoka's gaze almost looked like she saw right through my futile attempts of hiding my thoughts, despite me being a terrible liar, Honoka-chan has been the person who has been with me for the longest time, so she pretty much knows everything about me.

"Honoka-chan..."

But could I tell her? Or could I even tell Umi-chan about my feelings?... Sure they're my closest friends but could they help me?... It's not like they have ever been in love and not to mention with one of their close friends who is a girl...

"Umm..."

But I trust Honoka-chan and Umi-chan can help me, since they're my best friends in the whole world...

"You don't mind if I tell you?..."

"Sure! And besides it'll be a nice break from Umi-chan making me read and sign all these papers~"

"Honoka!"

Umi-chan making a sharp glare at Honoka-chan, Umi-chan then clears her throat and does a slight nod,

"Yes it's perfectly fine, if you need to tell us something Kotori, me and Honoka are here to listen."

Honoka-chan, Umi-chan... I know that it's going to be really hard and embarrassing to tell them but... I just know they can help me out.

"Then... Umm... Do you two know what to do... If you fell in love with a close friend?..."

"Eh?"

"Oh?"

Umi-chan freezing the moment I finish my sentence, and Honoka-chan showing interest in my question, I knew that Honoka-chan wouldn't be as shocked as Umi-chan if I asked this...

"L-L-L-L-LOVE?! K-K-K-KOTORI Y-Y-YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?!"

"Umi-chan calm down! Let's listen to what Kotori-chan wants to say."

As Honoka-chan tried her best to calm down a red face Umi-chan, Umi-chan slightly nods in agreement and takes a seat on the chair that was beside Honoka-chan.

Honoka-chan looked like she was ready to hear what I was going to say next, while Umi-chan was trying her best to prepare herself for what I was going to say next.

Now even I'm feeling a little embarrassed like Umi-chan... But since they're ready to listen to what I want to say...

"Mmm... I fell in love with a close friend but I only found out recently... So I'm really confused about what I should do..."

"Kotori-chan..."

"Kotori..."

Honoka-chan and Umi-chan must feel worried about me after hearing that, since they probably don't know the experience of falling in love with a close friend or even at that falling in love with a girl, despite Otonokizaka being an all girls school and the chances of what Nozomi-chan calls "forbidden love" blossoming, it only happens on rare occasions.

Obviously I can't tell the two that I'm in love with a girl and that girl being Maki-chan, I wouldn't know how they would react and I already have enough confusing thoughts and feelings troubling me...

"So, Kotori-chan."

"Mmm? What is it Honoka-chan?"

"Is this person the reason why I had the suffer many days of Umi-chan's torture?"

Honoka-chan just probably said something so insensitive that Umi-chan was ready to give her a very strict punishment, I knew Honoka-chan was about to experience Umi-chan's fierce punishment because of the chilling aura that surrounded Umi-chan,

"W-wait Umi-chan, don't punish Honoka-chan!..."

"Kotori?"

Before Umi-chan was close enough to give Honoka-chan her strict punishment, I stopped her, since I knew all along because I selfishly hanged out with Maki-chan that Honoka-chan and Umi-chan had to work harder for Student Council while I was gone... Even if they did say they were happy to see me do what I want, I still felt guilty for doing what I wanted...

"Honoka-chan's right... You guys had to work hard while I decided to spend time with this friend... Even if you told me it's fine, I'm really sorry..."

Gazing down at my twirling fingers with a frown, I still knew if it wasn't for Honoka-chan and Umi-chan letting me hang out with Maki-chan I would have never changed into the little more selfish version of myself I am today, nor would I have ever gotten close with Maki-chan not to meantion...Fallen in love with her.

"What are you sorry about Kotori-chan?"

"Eh?"

My gaze turning to Honoka-chan, I then see that she has a confused look on her face, but what does she mean by that?

"Spending time with this friend is the reason why you've changed a lot right? So hearing all of that, you're friend must be a really amazing person right!?"

Honoka's sapphire eyes beamed with excitement, showing that she's also gained an interest in this "friend" that changed me in the person I am today.

"Honoka... Besides that, I'm also a little curious... This is the friend that you talked to me about over the phone that one night right?"

"Hmm? What did you two talk about Umi-chan?"

Oh, she must mean about that one day when I called Umi-chan for help on how to make up with Maki-chan after we got into that fight... That conversation I had with Umi-chan over the phone was the reason why I had enough courage to become a little more selfish to save my friendship with Maki-chan.

Nodding at Umi-chan with a smile on my face, that smile was a way to show her the gratitude I had for her for listening to me that night,

"Yes, and thanks to that call I was able to make up with them..."

Umi-chan cheeks flushed with a faint red after hearing and seeing the gratitude I had towards her actions that night, she shakes her head, trying to be humble,

"N-no I didn't really help out that much! It was all thanks to your willingness to change for them Kotori."

"Really? Because I still feel really grateful towards you Umi-chan."

Umi-chan making a small sigh, knowing that she can't say anything to change my mind, Honoka-chan just gazes at the both of us with a confused blank expression on her face,

"Eh? Am I the only one who doesn't know a lot about this amazing friend?..."

"Kotori probably just finds me more reliable."

Umi-chan putting on a proud smile, Honoka-chan turns to me with a shocked expression,

"Eh?! You really think Umi-chan's more reliable than me Kotori-chan?!"

"Umm..."

I actually kind of do but I don't want to hurt Honoka-chan's feelings...

"Ah! I know that face!... Muu... Well I'm sorry for not being so reliable..."

Umi-chan shakes her head at Honoka and sighs at her in disappointment,

"Don't be such a child Honoka, clearly from all the progress you've had as Student Council president while Kotori was gone, shows you're reliable in a way."

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TO WORK UMI-CHAN!"

Giggling at the conversation Umi-chan and Honoka-chan just shared, grabbing the chair that was beside me, I then move it over to the front of the table were Honoka-chan and Umi-chan were sitting down, taking a seat, I make a small sigh.

"I'm just really surprised that I found out I was in love with that friend after a dream I had last night..."

"Oh! What type of dream was it?"

Honoka-chan awaiting for me to tell her about the dream I had about that "friend" last night with excited curiosity, Umi-chan also shows interest in finding out about that dream.

It's really embarrassing just trying to remember it all... But I can probably give them a vague idea on what it was about...

Taking a deep breath in with red cheeks, I then prepare myself to tell Honoka-chan and Umi-chan about that dream I had last night

"Me and that friend... We were on our first date as a couple..."

"Oh!"

"F-FIRST D-DATE?... C-COUPLE?..."

I think that thought about first date and couple is enough to make Umi-chan overheat with embarrassment despite her "beautiful maiden" persona...

"And before we were about to kiss...I woke up... And I was- Umi-chan?!"

Hearing Umi-chan fall over from her seat when I was about to finish my sentence, hearing the word kiss was probably too much for her innocent heart.

"Whoa Umi-chan! You OK?"

As Honoka-chan got up from her seat and leaned down and got Umi-chan's head off the floor, Umi-chan's face was a steaming hot red, her amber colored eyes almost looked like they were spinning around in circles,

"K-k-k-kiss..."

"Come on Umi-chan! You can't faint! We still need to help Kotori-chan!"

Despite Umi-chan looking like she'll faint at any moment when I say something embarrassing, Honoka-chan looked like she was really determined to help me sort out my feelings...

Umi-chan slightly nodding, and getting herself back up, she brushes the dust that got on her back after she fell down from her chair, Umi-chan then bows in apology,

"Umi-chan?!"

Why is she bowing down?

"I'm sorry about that Kotori, Honoka's right, I should be listening to you and see how I can help you out... Even if it's for something so... Shameless..."

Oh Umi-chan... I wonder how it's going to be like when you fall in love?

Giggling a bit, I then nod at Umi-chan with a small smile,

"No more fainting from embarrassment, do you promise Umi-chan?"

Honoka-chan nodding in agreement, Umi-chan clears her throat and makes a slight nod,

"Very well... If it's for your sake Kotori..."

"Perfect!"

Despite saying all of this, I was probably more nervous than happy to talk anymore about my feelings... Since this is my first experience of falling in love and I really don't know much about it, all I know is that it's a really confusing yet warm feeling...

"So... Do you two know what I should do?... Part of me wants to keep my feelings to myself because I don't want to make my relationship with that friend awkward but the selfish part of me wants to tell them my feelings..."

That's actually been the thing that's been troubling me the most... Since the questions, "Should I tell them my feelings?", "What if they turn me down?", "Do they have feelings for me too?", always come to mind...

It's not like Umi-chan or Honoka-chan have any experince with love. Sure I know Umi-chan loves Honoka-chan despite acting so strict towards her and that Honoka-chan loves Umi-chan despite calling her mean all the time, but that's a love the two gained for each other after being around one another for such a long time, it's different from the love I feel for Maki-chan...

"You should tell them your feelings Kotori-chan!"

"Honoka-chan?..."

Honoka-chan was making a cheerful smirk, showing that she knew that her answer was the right one, but how could she just say it straight out like that?...

"Honoka you can't just say something insensitive-"

"Muu! Listen for a second Umi-chan!"

Before Umi-chan was about to scold Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan stops her with a angry puff of her cheeks. Taking a deep breath in, Honoka continues to tell me her advice,

"Kotori-chan if you do tell that friend your feelings they'll have no choice but to accept them!"

"Eh? Why?..."

What's Honoka-chan talking about?... There's no way that it'll be that easy...

"Well Kotori-chan, you're really cute, sweet, and not to mention you're the ex-legendary maid of Akiba Minalinsky! Oh, and you're really flexible too!"

What does me being flexible have to do with any of this?...

"Honoka, despite Kotori having the traits that any boy would consider well... "A-Attractive", We can't just assume Kotori's friend will accept her feelings because she has all those traits..."

Umi-chan... Despite the both of them still assuming that my friend is a boy, that friend was actually a girl and she was Maki-chan... Knowing Maki-chan... She wouldn't accept my feelings just because of those things, she's not that type of person...

"So Kotori, you don't mind if you tell me a bit about your friend right? From what I remember about that phone call we had, they seemed to really care about you."

"Oh! I'm interested to hear what they're like too!"

Honoka-chan and Umi-chan showing interest into finding out how the close friend I fell in love with was like, I was a little reluctant to tell them, since it was Maki-chan, and there's no one else like her in the world, Honoka-chan and Umi-chan already know Maki-chan so there might be a chance they might find out that friend is her... I'll just have to try my best to describe Maki-chan in my own words without them finding out it's her!

Putting on a pumped up expression, I then take a deep breath in and ready myself to tell Honoka-chan and Umi-chan about Maki-chan without them finding out it's her.

"They're really nice yet can be mean and dishonest sometimes... But underneath all the dishonesty I know that they really care about me... Sometimes they get so embarrassed that their face turns red as a tomato and they run away, also... Despite being proud they decided to change themselves for the sake of our friendship, even if they said it was for everyone and not just me..."

"Wait a minute, doesn't that sound like-"

"They sound like a great person Kotori."

Nodding slightly with a small smile and flushed cheeks, Maki-chan was truly a wonderful person, there was nobody else like her in this world, and all the unique traits she had was the reason why I fell in love with her...

"Then from hearing how this friend is like... You have no reason to worry about telling them your feelings Kotori."

"Umi-chan?"

Honoka-chan who was pouting on the side probably because she had something she wanted to say, Umi-chan told me to do the very thing I was reluctant to do all along with an honest smile.

"They sound like they truly care about you even if they don't admit it, so I believe if you do tell them your feelings... They'll be willing to listen to you."

"Really?"

Umi-chan nods at me with a smile.

I knew that Umi-chan must have been feeling really embarrassed about saying all of those things and could be on the verge of fainting from embarrassment, but she was holding back all her embarrassment to help me sort out my feelings...

"Thank you Umi-chan!"

"Wait! I want to say something too!"

"It better not be something else insensitive Honoka."

Umi-chan giving Honoka-chan a sharp glare, Honoka-chan shakes her head at her while pouting,

"It's not insensitive! It's an idea to help Kotori-chan tell her feelings to her friend!"

"Really? What is it Honoka-chan?"

Actually I was a bit curious to find out what Honoka-chan's idea was.

Honoka-chan made a cheerful smirk, she was ready to tell me her idea which wasn't insensitive.

"Tomorrow's Sunday right?"

"Yes?..."

"We have no school right? So then... How about you take out your friend on a date like how you did in your dream!"

"DATE?!"

In unison me and Umi-chan are filled with embarrassed surprise when we find out Honoka-chan's idea.

Date like in my dream?... But Maki-chan was the one that planned it and there's no way I can take her to a fancy cafe and not to mention rent a whole ferry to the two of us... Wait... Cafe?...

 _"You're welcome here whenever you want, along with your idol friends, we'll treat them as "Special Masters.""_

That could work!...

Running up to Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, I wrap my arms around them and hug them both at the same time,

"Kotori-chan?!"

"K-Kotori?!"

"Thank you so much, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! You two have helped me out so much!"

"Heh heh, no problem Kotori-chan!"

"I'm not sure how... But same here."

As Honoka cheerfully grinned while Umi-chan who was a bit confused yet embarrassed, I was so happy to ask them for help... Since Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are my best friends in the whole world, and they would always help me out no matter what!

* * *

"Maki-chan welcome back home, do you want dinner?"

"Mmm, I'll eat later."

Taking off my shoes and putting it on the shoe mat we had at the entrance of our house, Papa must have been home too since his polished fancy black shoes that he always wore to work were on the mat as well.

I held off on my mom's offer of dinner, since I wasn't really hungry due to how I ate some food earlier when hanging out with Rin and Hanayo at the burger joint, also there were some things that I wanted to clear up from the conversation and the decision I made back at the local burger joint.

walking up the stairs and heading to my room, I then take off my school's vest and throw it onto my bed, obviously I was going to put my school uniform away properly and dress into the cloths I would usually wear when I'm home, but for now, falling face down on my bed, I made a small sigh.

Clearing up the lingering thoughts and sorting out the conclusion that I came up after the conversation that I had with Rin and Hanayo back at the burger place, about if I should tell my feelings to my "friend" or not, that friend being Kotori, came first.

Their answer was that I should, I was still a little uncertain if that was what I truly wanted to do, but to be honest I actually did want to tell my feelings to Kotori. Even if it did have the potential of ruining our friendship, I wanted Kotori to at least know that I loved her but I only wanted to tell her this is in a worthy scenario, like the one I had in my dream.

That dream scenario was the both of us were under a sky filled with billions of stars shining upon us, sure the only way we could do that was if we headed over to the country side. But knowing the risks that Papa or mom would find out that I had feelings for Kotori if I told them that I wanted to take her stargazing in the country side.

Yeah, and I would love to avoid the whole scenario of "My daughter is in love with a girl, and she's not even going to be studying in the medical field?!"

Well Papa would only probably think like that, mom would just be shocked that I fell in love with Kotori after only recently finding out we were childhood friends.

I knew that Papa only wanted me to be with someone who was aspiring to become something great like me, a doctor, since he wanted to make sure that the person I was with could provide like I could. Sadly Kotori was none of those things, not to mention she was a girl.

"Luckily I could potentially avoid that..."

Thanks to Rin, by some miraculous phenomenon, she came up with the idea that I should go stargazing with Kotori right here at my house.

Since thanks to her I was reminded that I had a telescope that Papa bought me when I was a child when he found out I liked stargazing.

"I wonder where it is though..."

I haven't used that telescope ever since I got older, since I never even thought about stargazing until well... Me and Kotori became friends. I had a vague idea that it might be in our attic, since mom liked to store away "precious memories" there.

"That solves one thing but there's a whole different issue..."

That issue was how would me and Kotori be alone, since on Sundays, Papa and mom had a chance to take a break from being doctors and they usually let themselves get a good rest at home.

"Mmm, I don't want to tip them off by asking them if I could be home alone on Sunday..."

Wait a minute, mom could probably help me out no?...

Well she was willing to hear me out about my feelings, sure I didn't tell her I was in love with Kotori but with just a close friend of mine but maybe she could help me out if I asked her.

"She was the first one to tell me that I should tell my feelings no matter what happens."

Besides that, there's still so much more that I need to plan out, like how am I even going to tell Kotori about this?... Wouldn't it be suddenly awkward if I ask her to come over my house during night- Uuu... No that sounds so embarrassing for some reason...

Taking out my phone from my skirt's pocket and taking a quick glance at it, my cheeks then become flushed with a faint red.

"I could call her right now and arrange it..."

But still... Asking Kotori to come over my house tomorrow... This would be the first time she would come over to my house, not to mention one of the first few people I know to come over my house... (The first one being Hanayo before I was in μ's)

Now that I think about it...

"Ugh... Does my heart have to be annoying at a time like this?..."

That would be the first time the person I love comes over my house... Not to mention... I'm going to be confessing my feelings to her...

My heart beating at that annoying fast pace, and my chest feeling tight. I bury my face in my pillow in embarrassment.

Now that I think about it... Even just calling her and hearing her voice right now would be too much for me right now...

"Geez! And it's just one simple call!"

In reality I knew it wasn't going to be just one simple phone call, it would be the phone call which would complete the first step to confessing my feelings to Kotori... For now that call was going to be an impossible one to make and it was going to take a miracle for me to call Kotori...

* * *

"Date huh?..."

As I let my body relax itself in the warm rose scented bath water, despite it not being a bath of flowers like I always dreamed of, I liked using bath salts during times I wanted to let my mind and body relax, and I especially needed that today.

"Mmm... It won't be as romantic as it was like in my dream..."

There's no way that I'll be able to take Maki-chan to a cafe like the fancy one we ate at in my dream, I'm actually wondering if we were in Japan in that dream since that cafe almost felt like a 5 star cafe in France, and not to mention that rented ferry...

"I don't think all the allowance I saved up would ever be able to afford that..."

Wait a minute...

"WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT?!"

Diving my whole body into the bath to help clear up my thoughts, emerging from my "cool dive", I shake my head to get all the water off my hair but also to help clear up my mind.

"I thought this floral scented bath was supposed to help me relax and not make me think about embarrassing things like that..."

The conversation I had with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan back at the Student Council room, if I should tell my feelings to a certain friend, Umi-chan told me that I should go ahead and tell them my feelings while Honoka-chan said I should tell them those feelings on a "special date" like the one I had with Maki-chan in that dream...

"Even if they're telling me I should and I told them I would..."

It's still a little hard to decide if I should tell my feelings to her...

But I knew what to do for that "date" that Honoka-chan told me where I should confess my feelings to that certain friend.

"Cafe... Mmm the maid cafe would be the perfect place."

Not to mention I'm pretty sure everybody there would be happy to see us again, and the maid cafe is where me and Maki-chan worked together part time and got a little closer as friends.

Sure it wouldn't compare to the cafe in my dream but still...

"Maki-chan might be happy to see everyone again."

Giggling to myself a bit, more like everyone at the maid cafe would be happy to see her again, since almost everybody there is her fan.

"But..."

The reason why I would be taking Maki-chan to the maid cafe is so that I could confess my feelings to her...

"I would like to do that somewhere alone... Like on that ferry..."

Remembering that dream was enough to make me feel that my body was way more warmer than the bath water,

"If I think in here any longer... I think I might pass out from heat exhaustion..."

Mmm, it would be nice if I can stay in this water a little longer, since it smelt really nice and had the perfect temperature, but sadly not even this floral scented bath was enough to calm me down, since now that I think farther into everything that happened today... My whole body will overheat if I think about all those things in here any longer.

Getting out from the bathtub, I grab myself the light green colored towel that had a character print of a small baby chick, I wrap it around my body to dry myself, I also grab the yellow colored towel I had to dry my hair.

Taking a quick look at my face on the lightly steamed covered bathroom mirror, I make a small sigh,

"It almost looks like all this steam came from me..."

Because of all the embarrassing things I was thinking about...

After drying myself from the bath I just had, I return back to my room, wearing the usual light green pajamas I always wore whenever I was was home.

"Mmm... That was a nice bath though..."

Besides all the embarrassing thoughts that I had which could have potentially made me have a heat stroke, it really was a nice bath, I should probably take another floral scented bath once all my emotions and thoughts have been sorted out.

"Sadly... That's not going to happen for quite some time..."

Yeah... Because...

"My whole life will change either if Maki-chan accepts my feelings or not..."

If she accepts my feelings, the world as I know it would go in an unknown direction and if she didn't...

"That would be the end of the friendship we have..."

The friendship that we shared after so many trials and errors, the more that friendship grew and the more closer we got...

Falling face down on my bed, burying my face in Pillow-tan, I make a small sigh,

"I gained feelings for Maki-chan..."

I wish it could have been the same for her... That would make things so much easier-

Shaking my head in embarrassment, I knew that wish was too embarrassing even for me to imagine, I never knew someone like me could think and feel so many weird things when they fall in love.

Turning my gaze from within Pillow-tan to my phone which was laying on the cabinet beside my bed, I make a small sigh while a faint rose flushes my cheeks,

"I have to call her..."

So I can arrange our "date..."

"I can't tell Maki-chan about the cafe or call it a "date..."

Mmm... I would like to keep all of that a secret and obviously I can't call it a date...

"Not to mention this is the first time we'll be hanging out together on a Sunday..."

I was always free on Sundays, usually I would go out with Honoka-chan or Umi-chan if they weren't busy, I had a vague idea Maki-chan was also free on Sundays but I never thought about hanging out with her on those days since I didn't want to bother her if she was doing anything important.

"Still..."

I actually hope she isn't busy, since the longer I keep my feelings to myself, the more harder it's going to become to confess my feelings to Maki-chan...

Besides, it's almost 11:00PM, I'm not sure what time Maki-chan actually goes to sleep but it would be a good idea to call her right now before it got late.

Grabbing my phone from the cabinet, and looking through my contacts, I find Maki-chan's name and number but pause.

This is the one phone call that will be the start of everything... Or the end of everything...

The beginning to a new chapter or the ending to a current chapter...

Mustering all my courage and determination, I knew that I had to throw all my reluctant feelings and thoughts aside, despite my heart beating so fast that it feels like it would explode any second.. I need to do this!

Pushing the call button on my phones screen, I bring my phone to my ear, taking in a deep breath, awaiting for the moment Maki-chan would pick up my call...

I just need to believe that everything will work out!...

* * *

It felt like hours passed, I wouldn't be surprised if it was already 3:00 in the morning, but the lack of fatigue that my eyes and body felt told me that much time didn't actually pass, even if it felt like it.

I just blankly stared at my phone which was laying beside me on my bed, it was stuck on one single contact... Minami Kotori.

"I have to- I can't!..."

I was still in the dilemma that I was in 30 or something minutes ago, call Kotori to arrange her coming over to my house tomorrow so I can confess my feelings but wait, I can't touch one single button on my phone's screen to call her since I feel like my whole heart would burst if I heard her voice right now.

Sure writing her a text message was a great alternative but if I was going to tell Kotori something as important as this I rather call her.

"Even if I say all of that..."

I was still in my sorry state, for a prideful person like me, this was truly degrading. Since I was expecting if a person like me would fall in love I would go ahead and do what I want with my feelings.

Scratching my head in frustration and rolling my body over to the right side to turn my gaze away from my phone.

It would truly take some universal miracle to get me to call Kotori or by some crazy chance Kotori is the one that calls me.

Shaking my head at that thought while making a small chuckle, I then sigh,

"Yeah, like that's going to ever happen-"

I immediately pause when I hear the sound of my phone's ringtone filling up my room and ears...

YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

Grabbing my phone and sitting myself up, the thoughts of denial that it's not Kotori calling me but somebody else calling me filled my head, but to be honest the only μ's members phone numbers I had were, Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori. Besides all of us in μ's having good relationships, giving the other members my phone number would be a sign of us being "buddy buddy" and that's something my prideful self wouldn't want. Usually when the others called me they got my number from Rin or Hanayo, sadly with my fingers crossed, I was hoping that the name that would show up on my phone's screen wouldn't be Kotori's but someone else.

Taking a deep breath in and trying my best to slow down the beat of my heart and to get rid of all my nerves, I take a careful close look at screen of my phone.

"Minami Kotori."

Well. I guess you win this time universe...

A moment ago I was trying my best to clear all my nerves and trying to get rid of that annoying heartbeat but now it almost felt impossible because of how much stronger they became when I saw Kotori's name on the screen.

I felt like my face was covered in a scarlet red, just pressing the "Accept Call" button on the screen felt like the most impossible task that I ever faced...

But by some crazy chance, even if calling Kotori was my former most impossible task, she was the one that called me so I can't just stand her up...

"Why is she even calling me out of all times?..."

To be honest I was happy to know she was calling me, since she was the person I was in love with but hey... When you're in a huge dilemma like this, there's no time to think cheesy things like that...

"Impossible task or not..."

Lightly pressing the "Accept Call" button with my thumb on my phone's screen, I take a deep breath in and out and place my phone up to my ear.

I can't just let a chance like this slip by.

"Hello?..."

Awaiting for a response from over my phone, my heart is pounding like crazy, my face feels like it's burning up like some hot tomato, and the thoughts of, "I'm going to hear Kotori's voice, I'm going to hear Kotori's voice..." Keep on playing over and over again in my head...

"O-oh, Maki-chan!... You're awake?..."

Ah...

Hearing her voice, I felt my heart just exploded the moment I heard her speak, I wouldn't be surprised if smoke was coming out from my ears with the whole maelstrom of embarrassing thoughts that popped up in my head the moment Kotori spoke.

"U-uh yeah!... I-it's still a little early, s-so not yet!..."

Clearing my throat and trying to straighten myself out, I tried my best to at least make casual talk with Kotori without making it feel awkward. Sadly like it or not, this conversation would end up being awkward no matter how hard I tried to make it not to be.

"U-um... Did you eat dinner yet?..."

"U-uh, not yet!... I already had something to eat before so I'm not that hungry!..."

A mango smoothie and a small serving of fries wasn't actually enough to satisfy the hunger in my stomach but to be honest the only reason why I wasn't that hungry was because of all the thoughts I've had of Kotori today.

"Oh... Make sure you eat your dinner soon, you're a growing girl Maki-chan so you need to eat dinner too!..."

"You too." Is what I wanted to tell her back but for some reason Kotori also sounds a little nervous, could have my nerves gotten to her and made her feel awkward?...

"So... You helped Umi and Honoka out with Student Council right?..."

"Mmm... I promised you didn't I?..."

Making a small smile upon hearing her words, truly I wish we could enjoy a normal conversation but with how things are I think that wouldn't be possible for the time being.

"Umm... Maki-chan?... Did you have fun today?..."

Oh that's right, today was the first time that me and Kotori didn't hang out together, excluding Sundays, ever since the two of us became friends we practically hung out with one another every school day, so Kotori probably wants to know if I at least did something fun without her today,

"I hung out with Rin and Hanayo at the burger place today, apparently they wanted to take me there as a "celebratory treat" for being able to hang out with me again after so long."

Even if they were the ones that took me out to go eat, they're the ones that actually got that "treat" rather than me, but part of that "treat" was because I was willing to get the two something as a thank you for listening to me today.

"That sounds great!... Umm... I'm sorry about that..."

"Hmm? Sorry? Sorry about what?"

I heard guilt in Kotori's voice the moment she spoke, I was confused to why she was sorry, since there's no need to be sorry about anything.

"Mmm... It's just that I'm sorry that you haven't been able to hang out with Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan that much... It was all because I asked you to hang out with me right?..."

This Bird Brain... We had this conversation a long time ago and I told her that she shouldn't feel sorry about anything.

"Don't be, and besides you could say the same for me right? Because of me you haven't helped out Honoka and Umi out with Student Council much and not to mention I get to walk with Rin and Hanayo every morning so I hang out with them plenty. Also... I enjoy hanging out with you more..."

I swear that at the same moment both of our cheeks were flushed with embarrassment after I confessed those thoughts, but it was the truth, even before I realized I was in love with Kotori I enjoyed being with her more than anyone else...

"M-mmm... Me too..."

God damn it, I wasn't intending to make this phone call akward but I did anyway.

Clearing my throat and regaining my composer, curiosity started filling my thoughts, like why would Kotori call me right now? Is something that I wanted to know,

"Uh... So what's up?... Calling me to just ask how my day went couldn't be all you wanted to talk about right?..."

Not that I wouldn't mind if she did.

"R-right... Umm... Maki-chan are you free tomorrow?..."

"H-huh?... Of course..."

Well, I'm always free every Sunday since I rarely plan to go out unless Rin drags me to go out to hang out with her and Hanayo. Not to mention, me and Kotori rarely hanged out on Sundays, I wonder why though?... I guess it's my fault for not asking her- WAIT THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!

W-wait a minute tomorrow? Isn't tomorrow the day I'm going to plan to invite Kotori over to my house to stargaze and confess my feelings to her?... What could she want to do together tomorrow?...

"O-oh! That's great..."

I heard a hint of joy but nervousness in Kotori's voice, well I guess she would be nervous to ask me if I'm free tomorrow since this is the first time she's ever asked me about it.

Besides all of that, I was originally planning to call her to ask her to come over my house tomorrow to get my plan in progress, but sadly I was in a sad state in where I couldn't call her because of all the annoying feelings and thoughts I had... Wait...

"Kotori is there something you want to do together tomorrow?..."

"E-eh?... Umm..."

So there is.

Knowing that there is something she wants to do with me tomorrow, I came up with a plan.

"So you don't mind telling me?..."

"I-I don't mind at all... I called you to ask you about that anyways..."

Hmm? She was planning something too?... That's weird... What's up with the whole "the universe is getting involved" scenario?...

"You don't mind if we go out together tomorrow right?..."

"Hmm? You mean just hang out?"

"Kind of..."

Kind of?... Why am I feeling nervous all of a sudden?...

"S-so... Where do you want to go?"

"Umm... It's a secret..."

"A secret?... Really? You can't just call me and tell me you want to go out with me tomorrow and keep the place were going a secret you Bird Brain..."

"I'm sorry Maki-chan..."

Did I go too far?... Wait a minute...

"No I'm sorry, fine. I'll go out with you tomorrow."

"Really?!..."

"On one condition though..."

"Eh?..."

Stumbling on Kotori's excitement and replacing it with confusion, I finally knew that I could get my plan in place... Even if I was really nervous to do it...

"We go out together in the evening and after we're done doing your thing... We have to go somewhere I want to go..."

I can't believe it... I did it... I did the first step to getting closer to confessing my feelings to Kotori... Now I just need to find out her answer...

"Okay..."

She said yes?... God... Why do I feel so happy when this is all going to lead to something so serious that could lead to changing our relationship forever?...

"But Maki-chan... Can I ask where you want to go later?..."

"It's a secret."

"Eh?... Muu... Maki-chan!..."

Making a small laugh as I imagined Kotori puffing her cheeks at me over the phone, besides my emotions and thoughts going crazy... I wanted to lighten the mood between us.

"So... See you tommorow?"

"Mmm... 6:00pm is fine right Maki-chan?..."

"Just make sure we meet up at 5:30pm, umm... How's the park sound?..."

Making a slight nod with a small smile I await for her response,

"Sure... Sweet dreams Maki-chan"

"Y-yeah... Good night Kotori."

Ending our call, I bring my phone away from my ear to the gaze of my eyes, I stared at the screen with a blank stare until the display screen turned off after not doing anything because of the 10 second screen timeout limit that I set on my phone.

Falling back on my bed and spreading my arms out, my phone still in my hand, as my head rested itself on my pillow I make a long sigh.

"That's step one..."

Step one to telling Kotori my feelings... The feelings that may forever change our relationship...

I was a little scared to be honest... To believe that tomorrow would be the day I would confess my feelings to her... I almost didn't want to anymore and just enjoy hanging out with her tomorrow but... I already made my decision.

"Now for step two..."

Getting off of my bed and slightly fixing up my school uniform, I place my phone on the cabinet that was beside my bed. I then leave my room and head downstairs to the living room.

"Hey mom."

Mom was peacefully reading a book as she sat down on the single pure white recliner we had in our living room, my mom was the one who got it because whenever she was home she liked reading her favorite books while sitting on it.

Upon hearing my voice, she pauses on the page she was reading from her book, making sure she remembers what line she was on, she puts down her book and turns her attention to me with a small smile,

"Mmm? Oh Maki-chan, do you want dinner now?"

"Mmm but first I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

My mom would probably tell me to eat my dinner right away before it got late since if I ate any later than now my stomach wouldn't have enough time to digest my food so that would mean that I might gain a few pounds and my mom would probably want to avoid that at all costs, but by how serious my expression was she probably got the idea that I wanted to talk about something serious with her.

Seating myself on the white couch which was placed in front of my mom and the tea table that put a small distance between us. My mom puts down her book on the tea table and gazes at me with motherly eyes.

Uuu... She probably knows this is going to involve my love life...

Taking a small breath in and out, I ready my body and mind so that I can start phase two of my plan...

"So you probably have a vague idea what this is going to be about right?..."

"Hmm? Am I supposed to know?"

My mom answering me with a clueless expression on her face, I knew it she's playing around with me isn't she?!

"Hey! You're the one that started this anyways!"

"I'm sorry Maki-chan~"

My mother giggling while apologizing to my furious self, I make a small frustrated sigh and shake my head at her in disappointment.

I can't believe her, she's the one that told me, "Go tell your feelings no matter what happens" to me and she's trying to be funny?... God mom... Your daughter is a young girl in a complicated situation, don't play with her feelings...

"So this must be about that special someone right?"

With a slight nod and a faint red brushing my cheeks, finally she's serious about this...

"Mmm... I decided to go out with them tomorrow and tell them my feelings..."

"That's wonderful Maki-chan!"

Mom clapping her hands cheerfully I then make a slight sigh,

"But... I need your help so I can tell my feelings to them..."

"Hmm?"

My mom was probably a little confused to why I would need her help, since her idea of my confessing my feelings to that special someone was we go somewhere special and I confess my love but for us to go to that special somewhere I needed her help.

"Do you mind if you and papa... Are out of the house tomorrow during the evening?..."

There that was phase two of my plan, getting my parents out of the house tomorrow by that time so that I can bring Kotori over and the two of us can be alone, we stargaze with the telescope papa got me in my room and then... I confess my feelings to her...

"M-Maki-chan... YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR STUFF LIKE THAT!"

EH?...

My mom's face was red with embarrassment for some weird reason after hearing my request, I was confused as hell by what she was saying like what am I too young for-

"MOM!"

Exploding with embarrassed rage,my mom was thinking something stupid, something so stupid and impossible that there was no way I would even think about doing THAT with Kotori if we were alone in the house. Like... I don't even know what will happen if she does accept my feelings- Uuu... Okay now I'm the one thinking about stupid things.

Rubbing my eyes while releasing a frustrated sigh to calm myself down, removing my hand from my eyes and turning my gaze to mom with a serious gaze, mom knew with this gaze she had to finally take this conversation seriously.

"So, can you tell me why you want me and your father out of the house tomorrow evening?"

"It's because I plan on confessing my feelings to my friend here."

I went straight out and gave my mother my answer.

The two of us gazing at one another in a momentary silence, mom then makes a small smile along with a sigh,

"Well, there is somewhere I've been pestering your father to take me, so... I think the both of us will go out together tomorrow evening."

Getting up from the couch and hugging my mom, mom is surprised by my sudden action,

"M-Maki-chan?..."

"Thank you so much, mom..."

It was rare for mom to see me show honest affection and gratitude towards her, but in this moment she had an understanding of truly how much I loved this special friend.

Releasing our embrace, with a light hint of red on my cheeks since despite everything, I was embarrassed by everything I just did.

Mom picks up her book from the tea table, she then turns her gaze to me with a motherly smile on her face,

"Your dinner's in the kitchen, I made sure to keep it warm, so enjoy."

"I will."

Giving mom a small smile, before I make my way into the kitchen, I turn to my mother, completely forgetting to ask her something important.

"Hey mom."

"Mmm?"

"Do you know where the telescope papa bought me is?"

Upon hearing my question, despite having her back turned to me, I could feel my mom was making a smile, putting down the book she was reading once again, she gets up from the recliner and turns to me with that smile on her face,

"Eat your dinner first then we'll go look for it together."

"Sure."

Nodding at mom with a small smile on my face, despite my fears of what tomorrow's events might bring... I was so happy that I had mom, Rin and Hanayo who helped me get the courage I needed to confess my feelings to Kotori tomorrow.

* * *

Special Note From Author: Hello, uh I'm sorry for the long delay I had to release this chapter, I know some of you were actually looking forward to the new chapter of "Unsung Romance" and to see the conclusion of chapter 5 which makes me greatly happy, but the reason why I took so long to release this chapter was not because of it's length (because I know I can write a lot and not take a long period of time lol) it was because I was originally planning on making this chapter the "Climax Chapter" of "Unsung Romance" thus being the reason why I took a long time to release this chapter since I was struggling with the decision if should write the whole conclusion to Kotori's and Maki's relationship in one whole chapter. but instead I have decided to make the conclusion or "Climax" into a whole separate chapter. To those who were actually looking forward to chapter 6 being the whole "Climax" to the feelings Kotori and Maki share for one another, I greatly apologize and I promise that the true "Climax Chapter" will be posted soon and be worthy enough to satisfy you... I promise the "True Climax Chapter" will be worthy enough to be considered the conclusion to Kotori's and Maki's feelings.


	7. Amore

The laughter of young children playing with one another and their mothers sharing casual conversations filled my ears as I gazed at them with a small smile from a park bench.

Taking out my phone from the pocket of the pink colored skirt that I was wearing, this is the skirt that I would only wear when going out with friends on weekends.

I take a look at the time on my phone's screen,

"5:10pm..."

I came 20 minutes early because I was so nervous that I might have come late...

Why was I so nervous? Well... Today was the first Sunday me and Maki-chan would hang out together but besides that fact, today was the day I was going to confess my feelings to Maki-chan...

"I was also so nervous about picking out something to wear..."

Making a small sigh as I fixed up my hair and skirt, today I was wearing something worthy of the events that would occur today, which was a rose pink colored skirt that had many frills, to go along with it I was wearing a pure white blouse, over it was a light beige colored coat since just in case it got a little chilly during the night, along with the lily patterned bracelet I was wearing on my left arm and the emerald earrings that I wore on my ears which was covered by my especially shiny and styled hair which today my chignon bun was tied up with a pink ribbon, for foot wear I wore white colored sandals.

"Mmm... To believe I woke up so early to get ready..."

Girls do sometimes take long periods of time to get ready but it only mattered what they were doing and where they were going, in my situation this was a REALLY important day so I wouldn't be surprised if I took about more than one hour to get prepared and adding an extra hour because of how nervous I was...

Putting my phone this time into the white ribbon purse I brought along with me that had my wallet and other essentials, I make a small sigh while taking a look at the outfit I picked out for today,

"I wonder if Maki-chan will like it..."

My heart was beating fast by the thought of what she would say when she sees me, sure that's going to be at least 15 minutes away, but it would make me really happy if she likes it...

"Not to mention..."

I was looking forward to see what she chose to wear for today.

Despite thinking about something so embarrassing, I was hoping Maki-chan also thought of today as a special day and wear something "special" as well.

"My "special" is way too different from Maki-chan's special though..."

Keeping the place we were headed to a secret from her during the phone call we had last night, Maki-chan didn't know I was planning to take her to the maid cafe and after spending some time together I would find the perfect moment to confess my feelings to her,

"I wonder why she only agreed to come with me if it was during the evening?..."

Also she said she wanted to take me somewhere when we were done doing what I wanted...

I was confused since right after the two of us spend enough time at the cafe I was planning on confessing my feelings to her but now...

"Muu... Did Maki-chan have to make things more difficult?..."

Pouting, I knew that by doing this, Maki-chan gave me more time to prepare myself...

"Mmm... But the longer I wait..."

The more the fears I have of what will happen when I do confess my feelings to her only become stronger...

Despite Umi-chan and Honoka-chan giving me the courage to decide to tell Maki-chan my feelings, I was still scared of the possibility that she might reject me and the friendship that we built together after the many things that happened between us would be over for good.

"I'm just hoping Umi-chan's right..."

Will Maki-chan even be willing to listen to my feelings?... Even if Umi-chan said she would (I didn't tell Honoka-chan or Umi-chan that I was in love with Maki-chan but a close friend) I'm scared that if I do, Maki-chan will be weirded out and run away...

"Mmm... Since we're both girls..."

I accepted the fact that I was in love with Maki-chan not because she was a girl, but because she was Nishikino Maki, my long lost childhood friend who would go far enough to change herself because I changed myself to save our friendship.

Nothing would go as smoothly as it did in that dream I had. It was all up to me to tell my feelings to Maki-chan no matter what happens...

"Y-yo..."

A familiar faint voice reached my ears, pulling me from my thoughts, I turn my gaze to the person who was the source of that familiar voice which I would never forget.

It was Maki-chan...

"Maki-chan..."

"Y-you should have told me you came early, you Bird Brain..."

As Maki-chan was scratching her rose colored cheek, I was intrigued by the way she looked, her hair was so shiny that it rivaled the glow of the evening sun, she had her hair styled in a ponytail which she tied up with a sky blue colored scrunchie today, around her neck was a silver colored pendent which gave off the aura that it was something special to her, wearing a navy colored jean jacket over a short sleeved black and white t-shirt, she was wearing navy colored jean shorts to go with the jacket which she chose to wear. The shorts exposed her especially moisturized looking legs up to her knee caps. For foot wear she was wearing blue and white stripped name brand sneakers.

Sure Maki-chan wasn't wearing something fancy like she did in my dream but... It was still something "special."

I knew that it was a warm Spring evening, since not too long from now Summer would be here but as I gazed at her bare legs I was worried that she might be cold when it's night time... (Not that I can't say the same for myself.)

"Hey..."

"Eh? What's wrong Maki-chan?..."

As Maki-chan gazed at me with a stern look in her eyes, I wondered why she looked a bit angry,

"Why are you staring at my legs so much?..."

A faint red brushed her cheeks, I wonder if gazing at her legs too much made Maki-chan feel self-conscious? Not like I wouldn't feel self-conscious if somebody was doing the same with me...

"Oh... I was just thinking how pretty and moisturized they looked..."

WAIT WRONG ANSWER, WRONG ANSWER! I WANTED TO ASK IF SHE WAS GOING TO BE COLD LIKE THAT!...

With a blank expression on her face, Maki-chan then reaches out for something in the red colored purse she brought with her.

From within her purse she brings out a pair of black colored tights,

"Well, I did bring tights just in case-"

"W-wait! I'm sorry Maki-chan!..."

Trying my best to assure Maki-chan that she didn't need to put on her tights right now because of the things that I said which I didn't want to come out from my mouth, I knew that...

My Bird Brain qualities were going to make this day way more nerve wracking then it was already going to be...

* * *

"Geez... Now because of what you said I feel nervous about the outfit I chose to wear today you Bird Brain..."

"I'm sorry about that Maki-chan..."

As I tried my best to apologize to a self-conscious Maki-chan, I knew that I made things awkward between us because of saying something I didn't intend to.

It's not like I actually didn't think that Maki-chan's legs looked pretty- Muu... I really have to stop thinking about things like that...

"It's fine I guess... Since I was the one who decided to wear this for today..."

"Maki-chan..."

Maki-chan was one again doing her best to cheer me up despite me knowing that it was my fault for creating this awkward atmosphere between us.

"You probably have the idea that I only brought these tights just in case it got chilly during the night right?"

"Mmm... That's what I actually wanted to ask you..."

Maki chan was trying to clear the air between us, but there was no absolute reason for me to spout the weird thing I said to her back in the park,

"You Bird Brain... I should be the one asking you that..."

"Eh?..."

Turning to Maki-chan with a confused gaze she was twirling a single strand of her hair which was loose from her ponytail while a faint red covered her cheeks,

What did she mean by she's the one who should have asked me that?

"I could probably take a few chilly winds but what about you?"

I then saw Maki-chan gazing down at my bare legs, as I remember I was so flustered when getting ready for today that I forgot to bring a pair of tights just in case it got a bit chilly during the night.

Knowing that she was gazing at me legs was enough to make my heart skip a beat and my cheeks to become flushed with embarrassment, I wonder if Maki-chan felt this way when I was looking at her legs?...

"You know, these could probably fit you... If you want, once we're done doing what you want I can lend them to you."

Maki-chan took a slight look at the tights she brought with her in her purse, I was so embarrassed by her request since not only did I foolishly forget to bring my own tights, Maki-chan was insisting I wear HER tights and knowing they're her tights... She might have worn them before... That possible fact is enough to flood my mind with disillusion thoughts...

"I-It's fine!... You don't need to do that!... Besides it's my fault for not thinking about that beforehand..."

As I tried my best to modestly decline Maki-chan's request, she then approaches me with a sigh and pulls my ribbon with her finger,

"Don't make me put these on you by force you Bird Brain..."

"O-ow!... Eh?!"

F-Force?!... That would be too much for me!...

"M-mmm... I'll put them on later Maki-chan..."

Maki-chan nodding at me with a satisfied smile, she then starts walking ahead of me.

I actually wonder if I could put them on without my heart exploding...

Gripping my chest as my heart pounded furiously, I just know that today is going to be too much for me...

"Hey! You're the one leading the way right?"

Maki-chan calling me from up ahead stating something obvious, I quickly catch up with her,

"Sorry about that Maki-chan!"

Maki-chan made a small sigh as she shook her head at me, walking a few steps ahead of her so that I could lead the way, the suburban area the we were walking in after leaving the park started to fade into a more lively city setting.

Maki-chan doesn't know I'm taking her to the maid cafe since I kept it a secret from her but she probably knows that we're in Akihabara because of the large crowds of lively people who walked passed us as we were making our way down the streets.

"It never ceases to amaze me how many people are here, even on a Sunday."

Turning to Maki-chan who made a small chuckle along with a small smile after she spoke these thoughts,

"Sunday is the day everyone usually has an "off-day" so they're probably just enjoying it."

"Huh... I usually like to rest on Sundays because it's the only day I'm free from the hectic weekdays..."

Making a small giggle, Maki-chan looks at me with a confused expression,

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to know even Maki-chan like to take breaks."

"W-what?... Hey, just because my parents are telling me to become a doctor doesn't mean I work like those crazy honor students."

Maki-chan's cheeks were brushed with a light red that appeared as a vivid orange because of the rays of the evening sun that hit her face, I knew that Maki-chan was working hard everyday to achieve the great future that her parents desired for her while trying to keep her life as a school idol in check, realizing this I made a small frown,

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Turning my face away from Maki-chan and continuing to make my way down the sidewalk, Maki-chan grabs me by the arm,

"You're probably thinking that inviting me to go out with you today was bothersome to me right?"

"E-Eh? N-No I wasn't thinking-"

"Liar, liar, skirt on fire."

Eh?...

Maki-chan and me gazed at one another in a deep silence, Maki-chan's face then became a bright red,

"OK... Even I knew that was stupid..."

As Maki-chan felt really embarrassed because of the creative metaphor she made, I then start to laugh,

"W-What?! Don't laugh at me you Bird Brain-"

"I'm not laughing at you though!"

"Huh?..."

Maki-chan gazing at me with surprise as I tried my best to regain my composure, still making a few small giggles, I gazed at her with a cheerful smile on my face,

"Isn't it supposed to be pants on fire?"

"I-I know! But you're wearing a skirt so changing it up was all I could do!..."

Maki-chan twirled a loose strand of her hair while avoiding my gaze with an agitated embarrassed expression on her face.

"But... Thank you Maki-chan, I feel much better now!"

"Uuu.."

Maki-chan crossing her arms at me with embarrassment showing all over her face, I loved it when we shared conversations like this, since it reminded me of why I fell in love with Maki-chan... That feeling of fear which was lingering within me all this time was replaced with a greater desire to tell her my feelings despite the possibility of us never sharing conversations like this again...

* * *

"I should have guessed that you would have brought me here..."

"Hmm~ You didn't know until we actually came here though."

"S-shut up..."

Giggling at the defeated Maki-chan, we finally arrived at the maid cafe, it was probably 6:30pm by now so I'm glad that we made it before sunset since I was planing for the both of us to sit on a table which was beside a window which had the perfect view of outside, so seeing the sunset together would be nice... U-uh... Besides that, I'm glad we finally made it.

"But why did you want to come here? Is there another special event going on?"

Shaking my head at her with a small smile, I turn my gaze to the cafe with that smile,

"I remembered how the manager welcomed us to come over here anytime we wanted and this being the first time we hang out together on a Sunday, I wanted to come here with you again."

"H-huh..."

Maki-chan looking away from me in embarrassment, more like "I was hoping to take you somewhere fancy like I did in my dream but to be honest I would be happy with being anywhere as long as if it was with you, Maki-chan." Were my honest thoughts but I couldn't say that for obvious reasons...

"Alright then, let's go in-"

"OMG DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME?! IT'S NISHIKINO MAKI-TAN!"

"You've got to be f-"

Before Maki-chan was going to finish her sentence which might have involved very foul language, Maki-chan is surrounded by a group of maids who worked at the cafe.

"Also the reason why I wanted to come here was because I thought your fans missed you a lot~"

Making a small embarrassed giggle as Maki-chan's frustration built up to her absolute limit from within the mob of maids, Maki-chan finally snaps,

"YOU BIRD BRAIN!"

* * *

"Umm..."

"Ugh... Don't blame yourself, just give me a few moments to myself."

"Mmm..."

Slightly nodding as Maki-chan took a small slip of a glass of cold water, she made a small sigh as she stared out the window of the cafe.

After dealing with the maid fest, me and Maki-chan were finally able to make our way into the cafe and luckily the table I wanted to both of us to sit at was available. I was happy that I could sit with her at the table I considered the best one in the cafe, but sadly Maki-chan was in a really bad mood after dealing with her fan fest, so I was too upset to enjoy the beautiful view of the reflection of the evening sun off of the windows of the large buildings that were beside the cafe.

Maki-chan taking a deep breath in and out and stretching a bit to release any built up tension in her body, she then sighs and makes a small smile at me,

"There... That should be good enough..."

Oh, she's finally calmed down?

"Umm yeah, as I said before don't blame yourself, not even you could have predicted that a whole mob of maids would fan girl over me..."

"Mmm... Thanks Maki-chan..."

Maki-chan having the idea that I still felt a little guilty, she makes a frustrated sigh and then picks up the menu that was placed in front of her when we were seated and takes a close look at it,

"Hmm... Oh, Waiter!"

Hmm? Could Maki-chan want to order something right now? I wasn't really in the mood to order anything right now, so I was a little curious about what she was going to order.

"Yes Master?"

Maki-chan's eyebrow twitching a bit upon hearing the first words that one of the maids that worked here said the first thing she arrived, Maki-chan knew she was just doing her job and having experience as a maid before, Maki-chan just shrugs it off,

"You don't mind if I get one of these right?"

"Sure thing Master! Umm... And for Minalinsky- Wait I mean, Master!... Do you wish to place an order as well?"

"I'm good, I'll place my order in a bit."

Shaking my head with a small smile to decline her request, the maid making then makes a quick bow before us,

"Very well, please wait one moment for your order to be brought to you, Master."

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Before the maid leaves for the kitchen to prepare Maki-chan's order, Maki-chan stops her to ask her a question.

"Maki-chan?..."

Maki-chan giving her a signal that she wanted to talk to her in private, I was curious to what she wanted to ask her.

"Oh, that will be perfectly fine. I'll make sure to do as you requested Master!"

"Thank you."

The maid making a quick bow and giving Maki-chan a cheerful smile before she left for the kitchen, finally leaving the two of us alone again, Maki-chan takes another sip of the glass of water.

"Maki-chan, what did you want to ask her?"

I was really curious since for some reason after secretly asking the maid the question she wanted to ask, the maid left for the kitchen with a cheerful smile, I don't know why but I really wanted to find out what could have Maki-chan asked that made her cheerful.

"It's a secret."

Maki-chan making a small chuckle as she put down her glass of water, my cheeks puffed up at her in anger,

"Muu... Is it just me or have you been keeping a lot of secrets from me today?..."

"Just call it a little payback for you being the one keeping secrets from me first."

The both us then sharing a laugh with one another after the warm conversation we just shared, Maki-chan then gazes at me with a small smile,

"Just to assure you, this secret might be something nice."

"Really? Now I feel a little excited about it."

Making a small smile as my chest was filled with a warm feeling, I just loved talking with Maki-chan like this, it made me so happy that I almost forgot why I originally brought her here but... It would be fine if we could spend some time like this just for a little while longer right?...

"Oh my god... Kotori-chan?!"

A shocked yet familiar voice reaching my ears, I then turn my gaze over to the person who called to me,

"Hmm?... Yurina-chan?!"

I couldn't believe it! It was Yurina-chan!

Getting up from my seat and the both of us hugging one another because of how long it's been since we've seen one another, letting go of our embrace, Yurina-chan gazes at me with an enthusiastic expression,

"What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since that day you and Maki-chan came over to help! Wait a minute..."

Yurina-chan noticing a scarlet colored ponytail in her line of sight, she takes a closer look to see that it belongs to Maki-chan,

"Oh! Maki-chan is with you too! I'm so happy to see you too-"

"Don't even think about hugging me..."

Before Yurina-chan had the chance to cheerfully hug Maki-chan, Maki-chan stopped her with a single hand and a small sigh,

"You're no fun Maki-chan..."

Yurina-chan making a small angry pout, I make a small giggle,

"Don't worry Yurina-chan, Maki-chan was already hugged by many fans earlier."

"H-Hey!..."

Maki-chan's face becoming red from embarrassment after reveling that event to Yurina-chan, Yurina-chan's face then is filled with realization,

"Oh! So that's why suddenly a bunch of people went outside during the middle of work!"

Now I actually feel sorry about having Yurina-chan take care of everything as everyone went out and fangirled over Maki-chan...

"Sorry about that..."

Maki-chan making a small sigh which showed some guilty, Yurina shakes her head at her with a small smile on her face,

"It's perfectly fine, everyone was just so happy to see you again Maki-chan!"

"What about me?"

Realizing that I'm the odd one out, Maki-chan and Yurina-chan laugh share a laugh together, pouting at the both of them in anger. I then also end up sharing a laugh with both of them.

"Oh right... Maki-chan this is that "special order" you placed."

"H-huh? W-wait! Come here for a second!"

"Hmm?"

Maki-chan getting up from her seat, she then takes Yurina-chan to an area where I couldn't hear what they were talking about or doing,

"Eh? What's going on?..."

Maki-chan's acting weird for some reason and I'm really anxious that it might be my fault...

Just when I thought I could hang out and talk with her like we always did... Just before that soon may come to an end later...

Maki-chan and Yurina-chan returning from the private conversation they just had, Maki-chan sits back down at her seat with a faint red on her cheeks, also it looked like Yurina-chan was hiding something behind her back.

"Here you go Kotori! It's a gift from a certain master~"

As soon as Yurina-chan told me that with a cheerful expression, Maki-chan gave her a quick sharp glare for some reason, Yurina-chan finally revealing the thing she was hiding all along, my eyes lit up the moment I find out what it is,

"S-Strawberry cheesecake?!..."

But not just any strawberry cheesecake, this was the deluxe strawberry cheesecake that our cafe served, I always dreamt of eating it but sadly it had a price that was way too hefty for my wallet.

Wait then the thing Maki-chan ordered earlier... She ordered this for me?...

"H-Hey! Why are you making that look?! Don't think that I'm the one who ordered this for you!"

"Ohh Maki-chan don't be dishonest now~"

"SHUT IT YURINA-SAN."

Yurina-chan giggles at the tomato faced Maki-chan.

"Thank you..."

"Hmm? Did you say something Kotori?"

Maki-chan and Yurina-chan gazing at me in confusion, because they didn't hear what I said before because I spoke it with a very soft voice, I turn my gaze from to the cake to Maki-chan and honestly I didn't know what type of face I was making but all I knew is that I wanted to express all the warmness that was in my heart...

"Thank you so much Maki-chan!"

"What?..."

Maki-chan gazed at my face in baffled silence for a good while, as Yurina-chan gazed at the both of us in awe a cheerful smile then appears on her face,

"So are you two dating?"

"WHAT?"

"EH?"

Um, was I so happy that I just heard something come out for Yurina-chan's mouth that I didn't expect her to say at all?...

"Hmm? Why do you two looked so shocked?"

I knew I was just so confused and in denial with the words Yurina-chan just spoke, but I knew after this I would feel all my embarrassment burst out along with my heart but Maki-chan on the other hand...

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! T-THERE'S NO WAY ME AND KOTORI ARE...Uuu... D-dating..."

I felt a sudden sharp pain appear in my chest the moment Maki-chan said those words...

"Really?... My bad then... I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were dating, you seem really close."

"H-how could we even be dating?... We're both girls..."

Both girls...

Maki-chan's face was red with a furious embarrassment as Yurina-chan tried her best to apologize for making a sudden assumption like that, I then got up from my seat and made a small chuckle,

"Umm... I'm going to the bathroom..."

"Really? Just make sure you come back to eat your cake Kotori-chan!"

"Mmm..."

Nodding slightly to Yurina-chan with a small smile, I took a quick glance at Maki-chan who was gazing at me, her violet eyes had a hint of unknown sadness in them... I then make my way to the bathroom...

Actually I was lying... I wasn't going to the bathroom, but to the back of the cafe. I knew how to get there because of how I worked here before, but I wanted to go there... Because I wanted to be alone for a bit...

As I opened the door that led to the back of the cafe and made my way outside, making sure no one was around, I closed the door behind me and sat myself down on one of the steps that lead up to the door, it was already dusk and the sun was going to set so it would be night time not too long from now... Covering my face with my hands, my body then started to tremble and the sharp pain I felt in my chest earlier only became greater...

"There's no way we can date because we're both girls..."

Hearing that come out for Maki-chan's mouth when she told Yurina-chan that we weren't in a relationship, I felt tears form in my eyes, for hearing that come out from the mouth of the very person you love deeply... It hurts... It hurts so much...

"M-maybe it's better if I don't tell her my feelings..."

Yes... That is now the best conclusion, since hearing Maki-chan say that, I knew it, it was weird for me to be in love with a girl right?... Maki-chan said so herself but...

"I can't help it... I love her..."

I love Maki-chan, I don't care if she's a girl... But... We can't be together because we're both girls...

"What do I do now?... Now there's no way I can tell Maki-chan my feelings..."

As more tears flowed down from my cheeks, I then quickly wipe my eyes with my arm to and wipe my cheeks with a light green handkerchief that I had in my skirt's pocket,

"I better head back before Maki-chan and Yurina-chan start worrying about me..."

I don't know how long I've been out here. But I felt like if I stayed out here any longer Maki-chan would be worried about me and go look for me... I wanted to avoid a scenario like that right now...

"Sorry Umi-chan and Honoka-chan..."

Sorry for throwing away all the courage and determination that you two gave me... But after all... I think it's better if I keep my feelings to myself...

"Minalinsky?..."

"Eh?"

Hearing the voice of a young man, when I turn my gaze over, I see two young men that are probably university students and fans of mine because of how the knew of my ex-legendary maid of Akihabara identity.

"Dude! I told you that it was her! Man she's also wearing casual clothing... Truly a magnificent sight!..."

"Thank you..."

I was a bit embarrassed by their compliments but I knew they meant no harm and just were really happy to see me,

"Umm, you don't mind if we have your autograph right?"

"Autograph?"

One of the young men then takes out a black colored sharpie and a signing note book from his bag,

"Uh, just in case you don't have a pen or anything we have that covered!"

As both of the young me gazed at me with cheerful excitement, I knew that I had to go back inside the cafe or else Maki-chan would get worried about me but...

My fans looked really happy to see me and looked excited to get my autograph... Maybe it's fine if I just give them one before I head back inside...

"Kotori!"

"Eh?..."

"Whoa Nishikino Maki!"

"Dude! I can't believe we get to see the KotoMaki combo! I feel like I can die in peace now!"

Our fans who were filled with joy because they were able to witness two members of μ's in the same place, I was filled with surprise to find out Maki-chan knew where I was.

Why is she here?... Please, I'm not prepared to see her yet...

"Umm! You don't mind if we get your autograph too right Nishikino-"

"No, and you can't have Kotori's either."

"Ehhhhhh?..."

Both of our fans were filled with confusion yet despair as Maki-chan said those words to them, but why? They mean no harm, I wouldn't have any problem giving them my autograph right now...

"M-Maki-chan-"

"Me and Kotori are on our off-day today, so for today we aren't school idols..."

Maki-chan?...

Maki-chan telling our fans these words with a stern look in her eyes, both of our fans make disappointed sighs,

"I guess that's fine..."

"Yeah, at least we got to see Kotori and Maki in the same place together so that's cool... Enjoy your off-day you two!"

Both of our fans leaving us a bit disappointing because they couldn't get any autographs from us but were still satisfied enough to see the both of us, the waved us goodbye, wishing us a good off-day.

They really were nice fans... Now I feel bad for not being able to give them my autograph...

"Umm, Maki-chan... You know I didn't mind at all if they just wanted an autograph-"

"Didn't you already hear me? Today's mine and your off-day... So keep the school idol activities for later..."

Eh? Is it just me or does Maki-chan look a little angry?...

I then feel Maki-chan grab my hand, she then starts dragging me away from the cafe, W-Wait she's doing what?...

Gazing up at her Maki-chan was just looking straight ahead with a serious look in her eyes, I couldn't even explain what I was feeling... Because of everything that I thought about before... I was happy yet sad... My heart pounding despite that sharp pain in my chest...

All that I was thinking...

"I don't know what to think or what to do..."

* * *

We were walking a few meters apart from each other, despite knowing that I held Kotori's hand up till this point, I knew that my usual reaction would be total embarrassment but...

I'm such a hypocrite... I said right in front of Kotori that it was impossible for two girls to date... When I'm actually in love with her... I just said those things because I didn't want Yurina-san to think that me and Kotori were actually dating but...

Taking a quick glance behind me, Kotori was walking behind me with her gaze down on the side walk.

Not to mention... I did something very rude back there with our fans... Kotori actually looked like she wanted to give them her autograph and they actually seemed like pretty nice fans despite being guys...

But... I don't know why, I was just so pissed when I found out Kotori lied to me about going to the washroom and instead of coming back inside she put a priority over her fans over me?...

I know thinking like that is stupid and selfish yet I felt like this the first thing I found her outside in the back with those two fans, the first thing that popped up in my head when I saw her with those two was, "Does she find spending time with these fans more important than spending time with me?..."

Yeah like I had any right to think like that because with my own mouth I spoke the very belief that many in society had which I considered total bull, I knew that I decided that I didn't care if either me and Kotori are both girls but my weakness, my dishonesty still lingered within me even if I was changing as a person.

Now I don't feel worthy enough to tell my feelings to someone like Kotori, she had her own issues but my issues were greater and they conflicted with the feelings I had for her, someone like me... Doesn't deserve to be with her...

But why was I still taking her to my house? She still followed me even if I did suddenly drag her away from the cafe because of my selfish feelings, truly even if Kotori did become a little more selfish she was still too kind...

"Umm... Maki-chan?..."

"Yes?"

Stopping myself so that I could listen to what Kotori wanted to say to me, I turn my gaze to her, she looked a bit nervous since she always played with her fingers whenever she was nervous,

"We're going to the place you want to right?..."

Place I want to?... Oh right, I did tell her yesterday during our phone call that I would only come with her to the cafe as long as if we went somewhere I wanted to when we were done, and that was my house which Kotori didn't know about since I kept it a secret from her.

I could blatantly tell her that but a part of me didn't want to reveal our destination just yet, even if I did question myself about still bringing her there...

"You'll find out once we get there."

"Mmm..."

Kotori made a slight nod as a response to my answer, I knew it, what I did back at the cafe bothered her right?... Well I just hope she isn't as upset as me with what I did back there though...

"Hey..."

"Mmm?"

Bringing out a small white cake box from my purse I made a small sigh as I held it in front of Kotori's gaze,

"I'm sorry about dragging you out of the cafe like that... Besides not being able to give those fans your autograph, I'm sorry I didn't let you finish that cake..."

"This is..."

Nodding to tell Kotori that her idea of what was in the cake box was correct, I pass the cake box to her with a small frown filled with guilt,

"It is, Yurina-san made sure to give you a new cake as an apology for what she said back at the cafe..."

"She doesn't need to..."

Hearing Kotori mumble something with a small frown, Kotori then held up the white cake box with a small smile,

"Thank you, I'm grateful to the both of you."

Kotori's smiles would usually make my chest feel warm and make my heart become annoying, but I knew the smile she made had a hint of sadness behind it, I knew that it was my fault for her having this sadness because of all the stupid things I did back at the cafe.

Once again as the both of us began to walk, with me still leading the way and Kotori walking from behind me, we still kept that certain awkward distance between us...

Bringing Kotori to my house under these circumstances was way more difficult than having to bring her with all the annoying pounding that my heart would make and any embarrassing cheesy thoughts that would pop up in my mind that I would have if I brought her under the usual circumstances.

My head was filled with doubt and self-loathing thoughts, for my doubt was for if I should even still bring her to my house and confess my feelings, those thoughts of self-loathing were created because despite all my actions back at the cafe, I was still bringing her to my house.

Up ahead I saw a familiar pattern of lights, I knew this pattern only came from the street lights that were on the path near my house.

Taking a small breath in and out, I then stop walking and turn to Kotori with a serious look in my eyes,

"Maki-chan?..."

Kotori stopping as well, confused to why I suddenly stopped and was gazing at her like this,

"Kotori, I'll take you back home right now if you want to."

"Eh?..."

I knew that Kotori was coming along with me because she wanted to keep part of the favor we made last night but...

"I did something stupid and selfish back at the cafe, I forced you into doing something I wanted, both with those fans and suddenly making you leave the cafe with me."

As Kotori was still gazing at me with a confused look, truly the statement Rin made about me back at the burger joint, that it's nothing new that I'm selfish as hell was true, but I didn't know my selfishness could cause so much problems for the people around me and it pissed me off that my selfishness made me do stupid actions with Kotori.

Someone like me truly doesn't have the right to have feelings for someone her, maybe it's better if I just forget about confessing my feelings to her at my house... Maybe... Not telling my feelings to her was the right decision after all...

"Um!... Maki-chan you don't have to think about it like that!"

"What?"

Kotori's cheeks were brushed with a passionate red, her amber eyes looking a bit watery as she bit her lips,

"What I mean to say... It's my fault for lying to you about going to the bathroom and not coming back because I was thinking about those fans more... I shouldn't have done any of that because today was our first off-day together right Maki-chan?..."

Ah...

Even if I was pissed off because she was taking all the blame so that she could try to cheer me up, despite all of this... This was one of the many reasons why I loved her...

Walking up to Kotori and pulling on her ribbon, as she made a tiny cry of pain, I made a long frustrated sigh, when I was done making that sigh, I gazed at her with a small smile on my face,

"Then let's finish the rest of our off-day, you Bird Brain."

"Okay!"

Kotori making a cheerful smile at me upon hearing my words, that smile she made was also one of the things that I loved about her, and being my selfish as hell self, I decided even if I really do some stupid things and I'm not worthy for someone sweet and kind as Kotori, I'm still going to tell her my feelings, because I want her to know how much I love her!

* * *

"H-Here we are..."

"M-Maki-chan is this?..."

We finally made it... Me and Kotori were standing beside one another, just a few steps away from the door of my house.

Taking a quick glance at Kotori, who was awing as she gazed at my house, I felt my nerves get to me.

Besides having my heart pounding like crazy and my face burning up like some hot tomato because of the fact that I just brought the person I'm in love with to my house, I was feeling a hell lot of nervous.

Now that I take a good look, it's gotten really dark and the moon is out shining it's vivid light upon the dark Earth, it must have been around 8:00PM now if it's this dark.

Everything is flowing pretty smoothly despite all my former missteps.

"So... Kotori, would you like to come inside?"

As I placed my key into the lock of my door, my heart was pounding harder and harder, I knew that once the both of us were through this door, it would be the first time Kotori, the first person I fell in love with would be inside my house.

Sure it would have kind of felt like this if I still saw her as a friend but in this scenario, I didn't and it was a thousand times harder to even think about bringing her inside...

"E-Eh?! I can't possibly go inside!"

"Huh? Why not?"

What is this Bird Brain saying now out of all times?!

"B-Because!... T-This is someone's mansion right?! I'm not even prepared to go inside somewhere like this!"

As Kotori was panicking to herself, trying to fix herself up the best she could, I just thought and said one simple thing to her,

"THIS IS MY HOUSE YOU BIRD BRAIN!"

* * *

"Just place your sandals on that mat over there."

"M-Mmm, Pardon me.."

Kotori nervously put her sandals down on the shoe mat we had inside our house, now that I take a closer look, both Papa's and mom's shoes aren't on the mat, so that must mean mom must have really took Papa out.

Making a small chuckle along with a smile to myself, she must have really pestered him to take her out since Papa was the type of person whole liked to rest on Sundays after working hard as a doctor during the weekdays. (Not like mom also doesn't feel like this.)

"Thanks mom..."

Whispering the gratitude I had towards my mothers efforts to help me out so I could confess my feelings to Kotori, I then hear Kotori making a small cheerful giggle behind me, I made a quick sharp glare at her because I knew she was teasing me.

Now that I realize the both of use really are alone together in my house...

All my cheesy embarrassing emotions come flooding in...

"S-So..."

"Mmm?"

Kotori gazing at me with a small smile as my face was covered with a bright red, it was time for me to state an obvious fact which may or may not make her nervous as me...

"My parents aren't home today, so... We're the only ones here..."

"Eh?"

Kotori gazing at me in silence, that small smile she made at me before still frozen in place, I knew that even if she was a Bird Brain, hearing me state that fact would make her REALLY nervous.

"T-Then!... I'll try my best to be on my best behavior to be a worthy enough guest!"

Kotori bowing down in respect before me, she said this because maybe she was actually trying to be a worthy enough guest or because she was actually nervous as hell,

"T-There's no need for that, just try to make yourself home."

Twirling a strand of my hair while my cheeks were red, I knew I was also nervous as hell for bringing Kotori into my home alone, since she is the person I'm currently in love with...

"U-Umm... I'll try my best to be myself and a worthy enough guest at the same time!..."

Kotori said this with a pumped up yet nervous expression, I shook me head at her with a sigh,

"Bird Brain..."

Not that I could blame her for being nervous though...

Aside from the obvious reasons to why I was nervous, Kotori was probably nervous because she thinks that she's one of the first members in μ's to visit my house, obviously not knowing Hanayo actually was but what good would come from telling her this fact? It wouldn't calm her down and probably just make her feel like her visit is a little less special but...

There was no need for her to worry about that since... She's the first person I love to be inside my house...

ASIDE from that cheesy fact, Kotori then follows me up the stairs, not knowing that I'm actually taking her to my room.

The moment the both of us make our way up the stairs and to the door to my room, I take a deep breath in,

"Maki-chan?..."

T-This is it... Once I open this door everything will be up to me.. After all the help I got my mom, Rin and Hanayo, it will be up to me to be the one to confess my love to Kotori, no matter what happens!...

Placing my hand on the door knob, my heart was being a thousand times annoying during this moment and the occasional thoughts of, "Kotori is going to be in my room, Kotori is going to be in my room." Popping up from time to time, I then turn the door knob,

"Ah!..."

Kotori awing at the sight which was behind the door, I'm hella embarrassed but happy to see her awe this much at the sight of my bedroom.

"Hmm?..."

Oh damn, is it just me or does my room look more tidy than it did before I left?...

I mean, I did have a bunch of cloths lying around because I was so nervous about which outfit I was going to wear when going out with Kotori today, but now that I take a closer look, the telescope that papa bought me was placed in a perfect position near the window in my room.

I just hope in my place, Papa could thank mom for everything she's done for me while the two of them are out...

"Maki-chan is this..."

"Yeah..."

Slightly nodding in embarrassment to tell Kotori that her assumption that this place was my bedroom was right, something tells me that she actually doesn't think that...

"IS THIS THE BEDROOM OF A PRINCESS?!"

"Ha?"

"Bird Brain" was all I was thinking right now, approaching Kotori and pulling her ribbon, my face was covered in embarrassed rage,

"IT'S MY ROOM YOU BIRD BRAIN!"

"R-Really?!"

As Kotori's eyes were filled with tiny tears of pain as she looked up at me in shock when I revealed this obvious fact to her, I let go of her ribbon and made a long frustrated sigh,

"You still have that cake with you right? I'll bring some plate and refreshments, so make yourself comfortable."

More like, "Please don't make yourself comfortable, because knowing you're the person I'm in love with and that you'll be in my room-" Wait, why would I think cheesy crap like that right now? Well not like I actually didn't think that- Ugh... I better just head downstairs and grab those plates and drinks.

Leaving Kotori alone in my room and heading down the stairs to the kitchen, I try to evade any thoughts like, "Kotori's alone in my room, the room I sleep in every night and wake up in every day." While looking for any plates and cups that I could use for the cake and beverages,

"Also some forks and knives- Hmm?"

Before I'm actually able to look for these things, I then see something catch my eye at the end of the kitchen counter,

"You've got to be..."

She couldn't have- God damn it mom... Just how much am I going to have to repay you if this confession doesn't go south?...

By that, I meant my mom literally left out a perfect set of plates, forks, knives, tea cups, and even a hot strawberry flavored tea prepared for two people, but these weren't just your ordinary tableware and tea, it was the utter most expensive china that my family owned as for the tea... It was brewed with the most expensive strawberries you could find at a farmer's market- Wait how did mom know Kotori liked strawberries?...

"Uh... Thanks I guess..."

More like I've grown a new fear for my mother because of all of this...

"Damn... Now I have to handle all of this with CARE..."

Scratching my head in frustration, I guess I also have to look for a tray worthy enough to hold all of this stuff...

* * *

"Finally made it..."

Finally making my way up the stairs with the tray that held things which probably had way more worth than anything I owned, I made a relived sigh when I made it back to my room.

"Oh! Maki-chan do you need some help?"

Kotori getting up to help me after she was sitting on the soft scarlet carpet which covered my bedroom floor as she waited for me to come back, I shake my head at her with a prideful smile,

"Nope, I can do it by myself."

"That sounds like something you said back when we were kids."

Kotori making a cheerful giggle as she recalled this nostalgic memory, wait, why would she suddenly remember-

"Kotori."

"Yes?"

Carefully placing down the tray that had all the priceless things that I brought from the kitchen on to the table I had in my room, I made a serious gaze at Kotori as she looked at me with a questioned expression,

"What are you holding in your arms?"

"Hmm?"

Kotori seeing me point out a white fully object that she was holding in her arms, Kotori takes a quick glance at it, she then makes a cheerful expression at me,

"Usagi-tan."

With the identity of the white fluffy object that was held in her arms being revealed, I then start walking over her with a dark expression on my face,

"Who said you touch Usagi-tan- Huh?..."

Before I was able to grab Usagi-tan out of Kotori's arms, I don't know how or if this is the universe getting involved, but for some reason I trip, making me and Kotori both fall onto my bed.

"How the heck... Hey Bird Brain-"

The moment the both of us safely land on my bed which cushioned our fall, before I was able to yell at Kotori for touching Usagi-tan, my eyes were met with the most cliched scenario ever,

"M-Maki-chan..."

I was on top of Kotori, both of our faces close to one another while our eyes gazed at one another, as she was looking at me in surprise, I had a perfect view of her droopy soft amber eyes while they gazed at my violet eyes, her soft cheeks were brushed with a faint rose and her lips appeared a much more pink because she might have worn lipstick for today...

C-Crap... She's so cute...

I really felt like I would "lose it" if we were in this position any longer, so I quickly got off of Kotori and my bed, I then cleared my throat,

"Uh, sorry about that... But you really shouldn't go touching people's stuff you Bird Brain..."

"O-Oh yes!... I'm sorry for holding Usagi-tan, Maki-chan..."

"Honestly I don't mind if it's you holding him." Is what I wanted to tell her, since she is the person I'm in love with but knowing she is the person I'm in love with and the only way she could have found Usagi-tan was if she looked around my room while I was gone makes my heart annoying as hell...

"A-Anyways... Let's have some of that cake and tea..."

"Mmm!..."

I sat myself down at the table and Kotori got herself off my bed, she also sits herself down at the table and grabs the white cake box from her purse,

"H-Here you go..."

"Thanks..."

As I opened the box, I took a quick look at Kotori, her cheeks were still flushed with a faint red.

I knew it... That whole cliched "trip that made me fall on top of her and push her on my bed" scenario would make her feel awkward... I'm glad at least she didn't know what I was thinking about during that moment...

Cutting up the strawberry cheesecake into individual pieces, making sure that I made the slices that I would give to Kotori were bigger than mine, since this was her cake in the beginning. I then grab one of the expensive as hell plates of china, placing one of the slices of cake on the plate. I pass the plate to Kotori along with a fork and knife,

"Thank you."

"Mmm."

Giving her a small nod which showed her that I acknowledge her gratitude, I then grab one of the tea cups from the tray and place it in front of me so I can pour a cup of the strawberry flavored tea for Kotori,

"That smells delicious!..."

Kotori's nose being filled with the scent of the tea as I poured her cup with tea, it made her have a calm yet joyful expression on her face,

"Really?... Mmm, then I'm glad."

Finishing with pouring the tea in her cup, I then pass the cup to her her. I also make sure to serve myself a batch of tea and a small piece of cake, not that I was really hungry, but seeing how much Kotori was happy made me want to have a taste of this...

Making sure to properly put away everything on the tray, once I'm done, I decide to take off the scrunchie which tied up my hair in a ponytail,

"W-wait!..."

"What is it?"

Before I was able to untie my hair, I then hear Kotori stopping me for some reason, could she want more cake?

"Umm... You don't mind if you still keep that ponytail on, right?..."

"Huh?"

Kotori was playing with her fingers nervously as she looked down at her cake with a nervous expression on her face,

"I-I mean... It looks really nice on you and... It kind of reminds me of that time when we went to the restaurant together..."

What the... She actually still remembers that?!... Well it is true... W-WAIT... Did Kotori just admit she liked seeing me with a ponytail?!... I mean that makes me happy but... Uuu...

"I-I guess once in a while is fine..."

"Ah!..."

With embarrassment, I fixed up my ponytail because it got a little messed up from the time I was about to take off the scrunchie that tied it, Kotori who was gazing at me with a cheerful expression on her face because of the decision I made, I take a quick a sip of the strawberry tea.

Damn that's good.

Besides that...

"But in exchange for this..."

"Mmm?"

"You have to wear a different hairstyle the next time we go out..."

Kotori gazing at me in surprise from my sentence, a cheerful smile appears on her face,

"Sure thing~"

If there is a next time...

Taking another sip of the tea, I knew that I couldn't let my mind wander off from the original purpose to why I brought Kotori here...

And that purpose could potentially end warm moments like these I would share with Kotori...

Taking a quick look at the telescope that was near the window, I then take another glance at Kotori, who was still eating her slice of strawberry cheesecake cheerfully,

"Hey..."

"Mmm?"

Kotori's cheeks were still stuffed with the strawberry cheesecake she was eating while she gazed at me with a questioned expression, making a small sigh, I then twirl a strand of my hair while a light red brushes my cheeks,

"You don't mind once you're done if we could move on with the rest of our off-day right?"

"The rest?..."

Ugh... I don't want to tell her what the rest is since what's within that rest involves my confession to her but besides all of that,

"Uh... I'll tell you once you're done with the cake..."

"Mmm?..."

Kotori gazing at me in confusion while I noticed that she had some cream from the cake on her lips, which makes my heart race a little bit since even knowing that thinking this thought was very stupid but still, if Kotori really does accept my feelings... I think I might not be able to "control" myself is she does, since when I accidentally fell on top of her earlier, it reminded me that I was also attracted to Kotori because of her physical features...

Uuu... It's so damn embarrassing that I actually want to touch her lips...

"Maki-chan?"

"H-Huh?! What is it?..."

Damn... Kotori's noticed that I've been staring at her lips too long right?...

"Do I have something on my face?..."

"Err..."

You do but I couldn't help but stare at your cute face- Uuu...

"Geez! You've got some cream on your face Bird Brain!"

"Eh? Really?!"

Kotori is about to bring out a handkerchief from her skirt, that's until I grab the napkin that I had right beside me on the table and bring it to Kotori's face and wipe the cream she had near her lips,

"Y-You don't need to use your handkerchief to wipe it off.. And besides, it'll be easier for me to wipe it off since I know where the cream is already..."

"U-Umm... R-Right!..."

More like, "I wanted to have a closer look at your face again" but BESIDES that, that handkerchief Kotori was about to use was the handkerchief that she always carried with her and it seemed very important to her, so even if I did something really embarrassing it was at least worth not getting some cake cream on it.

"T-Thank you Maki-chan..."

"Err... No problem... Cake cream isn't worth you using that handkerchief, since I know that handkerchief is important to you."

"Mmm..."

Putting away the napkin that I used to wipe the cream off of Kotori's face, Kotori slightly nodded with a small smile at me.

Not that I knew the origin behind that handkerchief, more like it almost looks like the one that she used to wipe the dust off me when we were kids but it's not like she would actually keep that handkerchief for all those years...

Right?...

The atmosphere between us seemed to get even more tense than it was before, and that's surprising, since not too long ago I fell on top- OK, now even I'm starting to feel even more uneasy...

Taking a quick look at Kotori, she was eating her cake more nervously than before...

Damn, even if I did have a reason for wiping off that cream for her, I knew that she would feel awkward if I did that...

I gotta lighten the mood before I move on with my plans... (Even if there is a chance I will still be nervous as hell because of what might happen if I move on with my plan.)

"S-So Kotori... Err... Were you cold when we were walking together?..."

"Cold?..."

Kotori stared at me in confusion, she probably didn't know what I was talking about and I don't blame her since a lot of things did happen, but I guess I'll remind her,

"I mean your legs... Since I dragged you out of the cafe, I didn't let you have the chance to put on the tights I offered you to wear..."

"O-Oh... That!..."

Kotori looks more flustered than she did before, not surprising since I was also embarrassed as hell to bring up that offer to her, even if it was a kind gesture, I just hope that she didn't have any thoughts like, I wore these before or anything, since that would just make me regret bringing up that offer...

"I-It's fine!... I mean, it wasn't windy tonight, so I didn't really need to put on any tights... How about you Maki-chan?..."

"What about me?..."

Oh, could she be asking if I was cold?... Well to be honest not really, I actually only brought the tights just in case I got a little too self-conscious about how much leg I showed with the shorts I picked.

Sure I wore plenty of outfits as an idol that showed a lot of my legs sometimes so I didn't really mind but hey, it's really embarrassing when you have the person you're in love with look at your bare legs with a keen gaze...

"Oh... No, I was perfectly fine. I mean you're right when it wasn't windy tonight... But hey..."

"Mmm?..."

Uuu... Now I'm going to make another embarrassing offer aren't I?...

"I-If you want... I can... Uuu... Let you wear them when you leave..."

That's if you leave tonight- UUU, OK NOW THAT WAS A STUPID THOUGHT, THAT WAS A STUPID THOUGHT... Well... It's not like I don't know what will happen after if Kotori accepts my feelings- OK, I really need to give my heart a break...

"S-sure..."

Kotori agreed to my offer as she nervously twirled her fingers together.

"Lighten the mood" yeah right, more like I made Kotori and myself even more anxious, well I am a little happy that she agreed to my offer but aside from that...

"You done?"

"Hmm? Oh with the cake right?..."

Kotori looking down at her plate, making sure she was finished with everything, taking a closer look there wasn't a speck of cake left on the expensive china, goes to show how much Kotori liked the cake, even if she was really anxious while eating it...

"Mmm, if you don't mind, I'll put away the plates-"

"Nah, you don't need to do any of that."

"Eh?..."

Before Kotori was able to pick up her dish and put it onto the tray so she could take it downstairs, I stopped her, not because of the whole, "I can't let you carry something worth more than anything you own" it was because well, I just want to move forward with my plan before the annoying beating of my heart gets to me...

"You can just leave your plate on the tray, I'll take it to the kitchen later..."

"Really are you sure?..."

Getting up from being seated on the carpet for some time, I walk up to Kotori and grab her plate from her hands,

"Mmm."

"T-Thank you Maki-chan..."

As Kotori thanked me for my kind gesture, I place her plate along with my own plate on the tray, making a small sigh as I carefully out away the fork and knives along with the tea cups on the tray in an orderly fashion, I then take a quick glance at the telescope Papa got me,

"..."

Guess it's about time huh...

Walking over from the table to where the both of us were seated to the telescope Papa bought me which was placed in a perfect position, gazing out the window in my room to the night sky, I then take a quick look through it.

"Hmm..."

Not bad mom, I guess she even adjusted the lens and tuning that the telescope needs for perfect viewing, aside from that, I'm impressed by how well the condition of it is... I just hope Papa is giving her a good time while the both of them are out, since she deserves it.

"Kotori."

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

This is it, once I bring her over here, it is the final step before I confess my feelings to her...

Clenching my fists in determination as my heart was beating in that annoying fast-pace, I needed to do this, since I was the one who decided to tell my feelings to Kotori no matter what happens, even if it is selfish and would bring the risk of ending our close friendship...

I want her to know how much I love her...

"Can you come over here?... We have to move on with the rest of our off-day right?..."

"R-Right!..."

Kotori anxiously got up from the carpet and fixes up her skirt, walking over to the telescope to where I was, she stands herself beside me but putting a bit of distance between us. Kotori then curiously looks at the telescope,

"So... This is what we need to use for the rest of our off-day?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I was anxious as heck, my heart was beating so much that it felt like it would explode in any second, Kotori was so close to me and so close to thing that would lead to the confession of my feelings to her...

"Maki-chan... I get the feeling that this is something really special to you..."

"Huh?..."

Glancing at Kotori in confusion, I saw that she was making a warm smile as she placed her hand on the telescope.

Does it really?... Besides giving off the aura of my mom's cheers of good luck to me, I guess you could say it is something special to me even if I haven't used it till today...

"Well... I guess, it was a gift from my Papa when he found out I liked stargazing, I haven't been using it that much until... Today."

More like, "I only planned to use it today so I could bring you over to my house and confess my feelings to you..."

Uuu...

"Hmm~ Could it be Maki-chan thought about using this so that you could stargaze with me again?"

*SIGH*

Kotori teasingly giggled at me as a bright red formed on my cheeks, well it wasn't like what she said wasn't true, but come on, did she really have to tease me when all my emotions and thoughts are going crazy?...

"I-If I wanted to stargaze with you again, I would have taken you somewhere else!..."

Yeah, like that place we were in, in my dream...

"Hmm? Why would you need to do that?"

"What?..."

What is she talking about?...

"I mean... Thanks for keeping your promise to me Maki-chan... I wouldn't have minded just looking up at the night sky with you like last time..."

Uuu... The smile Kotori was making while a light rose brushed her cheeks as she said those words... It was what one could describe with one simple word, "Cute."

"H-Huh... You remember that?..."

Kotori then nods at me while making a small giggle,

"Of course I do! You made that promise to me not too long ago right?"

"I-I know that!..."

As my face became red with embarrassment, Kotori just continued to cheerfully giggle at me,

"But... Are you sure you're okay with this?..."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that Maki-chan?"

Damn... I don't want to tell Kotori about the place we were in my dream but to be honest even if Rin gave me the idea of bringing me to my house to stargaze which I wouldn't expect her to make in any universe, even if it is romantic... Confessing my feelings to her in the place we were in my dream is even more romantic...

"I-I mean... This is nothing like the time we stargazed on the roof of the restaurant..."

Or like how we were stargazed in my dream...

"Of course I'm okay with this Maki-chan."

"Huh?"

Turning my gaze over to Kotori, she had a small smile on her face while she twirled her fingers together,

"I mean... I know it's really embarrassing to know that I'm one of your first friends that you invited over to your house, it makes me really happy to know this since nothing else could compare to this experience..."

Uuu.. Well I already know the reason why Hanayo was one of the first few people to come over my house was because mom was the one who invited her in, so then that means Kotori is the first person I love- err... I mean friend that I invited over to my house...

I'm glad that she's happy about that though, I mean sure she doesn't know that I'm happier she she's the person I love and she agreed to come over my home despite everything that happened...

"I'm glad you feel that way... Sure this is nothing compared to that time we gazed at the stars together when we went to that restaurant but even so... I feel glad."

Kotori's cheeks became brushed with a rose red as I admitted those feelings with a small smile, she then makes a slight nod with a small smile on her face,

"I understand, but... Coming over your house and stargazing in your room... It makes my heart race..."

"H-Huh?!"

Geez, what is this Bird Brain saying?! " It makes my heart race..." Well for a fact, my heart is the one winning that "race."

"G-Geez! Don't say weird things you Bird Brain!"

Kotori then makes a cheerful giggle as an apology,

"Sorry~"

"Uuu..."

OK, enough with these embarrassing conversations. Now I need to set up the telescope for stargazing.

Putting one of my eyes over the scope, the telescope was only on a low magnification which could let you see a little farther into the night sky then you could normally do but I need to go farther than this to see any stars...

Increasing the magnification of the telescope, I knew that it was still Spring so I should be able to find a certain constellation which even Kotori should have a vauge idea of it's identity once she saw it...

"Ah! Found it."

"Hmm?"

Surprisingly it didn't take too long to find, even in the dark abyss that space might be, it stood out because of how much it shined within that abyss.

Even children who have just started learning about space in school would be able to identify this constellation right away.

"Hey Kotori, you want to look through the telescope?"

"Eh? Really? Did you find any stars?!"

Moving my face away from the scope and turning my gaze over to Kotori while she had an excited expression on her face, I nod at her with a small smile,

"Yeah, you might now this one."

"Eh? You think so?... Well I guess I'll have to see to know, right?"

"Mmm."

Kotori with that excitement beaming in her eyes, she then walks over to the telescope.

"So all you need to do is just put one of your eyes close to the scope, I already adjusted everything that you need, so you just need to do that."

"All right."

Kotori putting her face closer to the scope and making sure that her left eye was in perfect position to look through the telescope, In silence, she then gazes though the telescope, absolutely saying nothing and moving from that position for a good while.

"Uh... Kotori is everything all right?"

"Mmm..."

Err... I'm not sure if that's a "Yes..."

"Kotori, move aside for a sec."

"E-Eh?!"

Moving my face close to Kotori's to where the scope was so I could look through it to see if there was any problems with it, her cheeks immediately became a bright red as she moved her face away from the scope.

Not like bringing my face close to hers isn't embarrassing for me, but I have to make sure there's no issues with the telescope.

"Hmm..."

Bringing my right eye to the scope, everything was perfectly fine, no issues, the telescope was still on that certain constellation,

"Hey, Kotori?"

"U-Umm, yes?"

"Are you certain that you saw what I'm seeing right now when looking through the telescope?"

"E-Eh?!"

Bull's eye? I guess so, because even if I do have one eye focused on the scope I could image Kotori making an expression which signified that.

"Kotori."

"Umm..."

I'm not trying to pressure her into telling me if she might have not known what she was looking at when she looked through the telescope since I can't blame her if she didn't, since not everybody has to have knowledge on constellations.

Making a small sigh, I then move my face away from the scope and turn my gaze to Kotori,

"Come over here and look through it one more time..."

"Maki-chan?..."

"I'll guide you..."

"..."

"Kotori?"

As she stood in front of me in silence, gazing down on the carpet, she then makes a slight nod as a response to my question.

Is something bothering her?...

Approaching the telescope, Kotori then puts her face close to the scope, making sure she is looking through it with a keen gaze with her left eye,

"So? What do you see?"

"A group of stars."

"Yes but what is the name of that group of stars?"

"Umm..."

Ah, so she doesn't know?

I was standing beside her while she took a more focused gaze through the telescope, by the way her face looked, you could say she was trying really hard to think about what the name of the group of stars she was looking at was.

"You don't have to think so much about it, I just like gazing at the stars so even I can't identify every constellation."

"Really?"

Kotori moving her face away from the scope gazing at me with a slightly surprised expression, with a small smile I nod at her,

"Yeah, so don't worry if you don't know... I told you I would guide you right?"

"Mmm..."

Hmm?... Why does she look sad?... Is she thinking that's not enough or something?...

Shaking my head a bit to myself, I couldn't let my worry get in the way, since for now I needed to make sure Kotori enjoys stargazing this way since...

After this I plan on confessing to her...

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Putting her sights back onto the scope, I then take a slight breath in,

"So first things first, can you describe to me how this constellation appears?"

"Appears?... Umm... Oh!"

"You finally noticed?"

Kotori cheerfully nods while still looking through the telescope."

"It almost looks like a bowl!"

"Ah, and can you guess what the name is for these group of stars that look like this?"

"Mmm... "Starry Bowl?..."

"Bird Brain..."

I sighed as I face palmed at Kotori's guess, well it certainly is a creative name...

"The Big Dipper" is the name for the brightest stars that are within the constellation "Ursa Major", "The Great Bear." You could actually see Ursa Major but the first thing people always see is the Big Dipper."

"Wow! You know so much Maki-chan!"

Blushing a bit from Kotori's statement, I shake my head at her,

"It's basic knowledge anybody could get off the internet, I only like looking at stars so I really don't know everything when it comes down to constellations."

"Still... It's very impressive!"

"Uuu..."

My cheeks became a brighter red from Kotori's words, but really, you could learn all of that if you just searched the internet, there's so much more that an expert knows about about Ursa Major and the Big Dipper which I don't know about.

"A-Anyways, there's more constellations out this season. They're not as noticeable as the Ursa Major and the Big Dipper, so it'll take a bit of time to find them."

"That's perfectly fine! That just means we can hang out together a little longer right?..."

"H-Huh?! What's that? I don't understand what you're saying you Bird Brain!... Err... I mean... Uuu..."

"..."

Huh? Doesn't Kotori usually cheerfully giggle during moments like these?... Why is she silent and that looks... Conflicted?...

"Hey, I'm going to use the telescope for a bit to find some other constellations, so you can take a seat while you wait."

"Mmm..."

Kotori slightly nodding as a response to my request , she still looks like something is really bothering her...

As she walked towards the table that I had in the middle of my room, so that she could seat herself on the carpet while she waits for me to find another constellation, I was thinking, "Should I make her wait?" More like make myself wait? Even if I have been trying my best to keep my cool around her, my heart just gets more annoying, pestering me with it's fast beating, telling me, "Go tell her your feelings right now!"

"..."

The longer I wait the more harder this will become...

Everyone who has aided me to reach this point, even if I did have some mishaps along the way, they helped me reach the point where my determination made me decide to confess my feelings to Kotori no matter what happens.

"Kotori, I-"

"Maki-chan..."

Huh?...

Before I was able to speak the words I needed to speak to reach the final point to confessing my feelings to Kotori, she stopped me with a faint, shaky voice.

"I need to talk to you about something Maki-chan..."

"Kotori?..."

As she spoke those words, her cheeks were brushed with a passionate rose, her eyes signifying fear yet great determination...

All that was going through my mind during this moment was,

"Bird Brain... I was the one who needed to talk to you about something first..."

* * *

I knew, I just knew everything that I was about to do was stupid was stupid and would bring no real worth after realizing everything when me and Maki-chan were at the cafe...

"Err... Okay... We can talk on the bed."

While Maki-chan was twirling a strand of her hair with a bit of confusion showing on her face, I knew it was rude to suddenly tell her that I wanted to speak with her, since she was just about to find other constellations for the two of us to look at with the telescope, yet... I couldn't bear this maelstrom of emotions I was feeling, knowing Maki-chan herself said that it's strange and impossible for two girls to date... My selfish self didn't care, my selfish self told me, even if she did say all of that my feelings for her will never fade, and that statement only grew much more stronger because of all the actions Maki-chan did for me today...

Both my heart and my selfish self was trying to convince my doubting self that I really do love Maki-chan, even after everything that had happened.

Maki-chan made a slight sigh as she took a seat on her bed that was fit for a princess.

Still a bit nervous, I follow her actions and take a seat beside her on the bed.

"So... What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Um..."

Can I really talk to her about this? I mean... I am going to confess my feelings to her...

Even if I did fear what could potentially happen once I do tell her, these fears were mixed with former fears I had, since Maki-chan herself said that it's strange for two girls to be with one another...

"Maki-chan... Do you remember what happened when we were at the cafe together?..."

"I do and I'm still sorry about everything that happened..."

Maki-chan... So she still feels a little bad about everything that happened... She shouldn't since all of that was caused by my selfishness...

"Do you remember what Yurina-chan said?..."

"..."

"Maki-chan?..."

Maki-chan's eyebrows were furrowed while she was biting her lip, it looked like she was angry, not towards what Yurina-chan said, but something else...

"Sorry about that... Uh... You mean how she thought the two of us were... Dating right?..."

"M-Mmm..."

Slightly nodding as Maki-chan twirled a strand of her hair with red cheeks, she then takes a small breath in and released the air out with a sigh,

"So Kotori, is that what you want to talk about? Or is it for something completely different?..."

Different?... Could it be Maki-chan suspects something?... Well... The reason I'm talking to her about this is so... I could get my feelings sorted out before telling them to her...

"Kind of... But what I want to talk about first is... Do you remember what you said after Yurina-chan thought we were dating?..."

"I do..."

!... She looks even more angry than she did before... Should I not talk about this?

"Maki-chan if you don't-"

"No, I want to clarify something with you."

Eh? Clarify?... What's going on?...

"What I said... About it being strange and impossible for two girls to be dating... It was total bull crap that I spouted out in the spur of the moment."

Her brows were furrowed, her violet eyes were filled with an anger that was specifically directed towards herself, yet her gaze was as serious as the way her lips were, firm, simply telling me that everything that she said back at the cafe was total "bull..."

"It doesn't matter what gender the people are, even if they are of the same gender what matters most is as long as the two people love each other, so... I'm sorry if I spouted all of that how two girls can't date back at the cafe... You know me though... When I get embarrassed, I spout unnecessary crap and complicate things..."

I didn't even know what to say or think during the moment she spoke these words to me with a strong convection...

Simply all I could say...

"Then... Maki-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Is it fine if I have feelings for you?..."

By now Maki-chan would probably get so embarrassed and call me Bird Brain that she would then run away, yet as I looked down at my fingers while I twirled them together as my heart beated with both great fear and determination...

Maki-chan looked down at her bed sheets with a dark silent gaze.

"Even if... I know telling you this could potentially end our friendship... I want you to know... I love you Maki-chan..."

"Bird Brain..."

"Eh?..."

I couldn't hear what Maki-chan just said since her voice was really quiet when she said it, her downward gaze only grew heavier after saying those unheard words...

I guess... Even if I did try hard... I can't be with Maki-chan that way-

I then feel Maki-chan's hands reaching out towards my shoulders, the strength she put behind them was great, great enough to push me down onto her bed along with the weight of her body as she was on top- WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!...

"M-Maki-chan?!..."

Maki-chan had her body ontop of mine, yet she still had both of her arms and hands give her enough support so she wasn't literally laying on top of me.

Maki-chan had her face buried into her bed sheets beside mine, I was so confused with what was going on... Could she have accidentally tripped and fell on top of me like last time?... My heart still races and my body along with my face feels really hot like how it did during that time but for some reason... This is totally different...

"Ah..."

I then hear Maki-chan making a frustrated sigh as her face was still buried into her sheets, once she was finished making that frustrated sight, I then felt the weight of her head lifting from the sheets, moving her face towards mine as she was still on top of me, my eyes were met with a tomato faced Maki-chan.

"Bird Brain... If you say all of that... I don't think I'll be able to control myself..."

* * *

Pretty much by the position we were in and how it all led up to me pushing Kotori down on to my bed, this time on purpose, you could imagine all that I was thinking or more like screaming in my head was,

"WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT AM I DOING?!"

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself..." huh?... Uuu... Why does that sound so perverted?... W-Well it's not like I was saying it in a perverted way! What I meant was control my emotions! Still...

Who knew my emotions would put me in a situation like this...

Well... It's this Bird Brain's fault for confessing her feelings to me before I did!...

Gazing at her in silence, it was probably because I was in disbelief to find out Kotori actually... Loves me...

I know admitting this is truly embarrassing for a prideful person like myself but...

It's one of the greatest feelings in the whole wide world to know that the person you're in love with is also in love with you...

"M-Maki-chan..."

Kotori gazed up at me with her droopy amber eyes as a visible rose covered all of her cheeks, surely she must be really flustered with everything that has happened up to this point...

I'm not sure if I should either be grateful or just mad at her for telling her feelings to me before I did, since her telling me does take a great weight off my heart yet...

"Geez... Did you have to go and suddenly tell me your feelings?..."

"Oh... I'm sorry-"

"Don't be..."

Burying my face beside Kotori's face into my bed sheets, I make a slight sigh,

"I just feel so cheesy after having you tell me your feelings... I'm happy yet.. Uuu..."

"Maki-chan!... Then that means!..."

"H-Hey! Don't go and steal that part from me too!"

Quickly getting my face off my sheets and making a sharp glare at Kotori while she made a slight giggle as an apology, I make a small sigh and shake my head at her,

"Don't be a Bird Brain for this... Because I'm going to be serious for what I'm about to say..."

"Y-Yes!"

No surprise that she's actually anxious as hell now because I am too... But for this...

"Kotori... I love you too."

"With the utmost serious expression I made in all of my life, which was actually to mask all of my screaming embarrassment, Kotori who was flabbergasted from my words, she then suddenly starts to giggle cheerfully.

"H-Hey! I told you not to be a Bird Brain for this!"

I wasn;t sure how my face looked when I said all of that to her, but even as Kotori tried her best to stop herself from giggling every time she looked up at my face she would start to giggle again,

"S-Sorry Maki-chan b-but!... It's so funny when your face looks so serious but it's so red!..."

"H-HUH?!"

Hot tomato.

"Uuu..."

Kotori starts to giggle a little harder when she sees my realization, shaking my head to pull myself together, I make an aggravated sigh,

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy..."

My left cheek then suddenly felt the sensation of Kotori's hand on it,

"But isn't it much easier now we know we love each other?"

"Uuu..."

What a cute innocent expression she said all of that with... God, I'm happy to know someone as cute as her loves me back...

"It is but... Kotori can I tell you something?..."

"Mmm?"

God, can my heart shut up?! I've got to tell her something important...

Taking a small breath in and releasing it with a sigh, with my cheeks feeling like they became a hot red, I prepared myself to tell Kotori the thing I wanted to speak to her about,

"I realized I was in love with you after that day you helped me with remembering our past... And the reason why I brought you over to my house wasn't actually for stargazing... It was to tell you that I love you..."

"Eh?! You mean we thought the same thing?!"

"Huh?"

What is she talking about?

Confused, I saw that Kotori had a cheerful expression on her face,

"I was thinking about doing the same thing with you after we spent sometime at the cafe together but... I guess some things got in the way..."

Kotori made a small embarrassed chuckle after saying all of that, yet those "some things" was cause by me...

Wrapping my arms around Kotori as I buried my face into her shoulder, I made a small sigh,

"Maki-chan?"

"I'm really sorry... I didn't know all that crap I said back at the cafe would cause you way more trouble than it did for me... I'm sorry..."

I felt so pissed at myself that I could almost feel like tears could form in my eyes any second, yet all those emotions were soothed down by the sensation of Kotori's hand rubbing my head,

"It's okay Maki-chan... Everything is fine now right?"

"Still... Ow!"

Before I was able to make any more excuses, I felt Kotori pull on my ponytail, it wasn't actually painful, she tried her best to make sure she didn't pull on it hard enough so that it actually hurt,

"Muu! No more excuses Maki-chan!"

Getting my face off of Kotori's shoulder, I made a small painful chuckle while I fixed up my ponytail,

"Guess... That's payback for all the times I called you Bird Brain and pulled on your hair huh?..."

"I just wanted to try it out for once, Tomato Head~"

Kotori made a cheerful giggle after coming up with that cheesy nickname, I just sigh at her,

"So... If we both love each other... That means we're more than friends now right?"

"Ultimate Best Friends In The Whole Universe?"

"NO!"

God, I sometimes wonder is she's even being serious or just teasing me when coming up with these stupid statements...

"I-I mean... You don't mind if we go out together now right?..."

"Don't we always go out together?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD-"

Before I was finally about to snap at Kotori with embarrassed rage after all the teasing she's done, I then hear her making a slight giggle,

"You want to date now right?"

Kotori gazing at me with a pure look with her amber colored eyes along with a pure smile on her face, I slightly nod while my face was covered with red,

"Yeah... I want to... I want to be with you and do so many things as a c-couple..."

"That isn't so different from what we were doing as "secret friends" right?"

"Uuu..."

Well she's got that kind of right...

My lips then felt the sensation of Kotori's fingers brushing upon them,

"But as a couple... We could do things that we couldn't do as friends..."

WHAT IS WITH THAT SEDUCTIVE YET PURE LOOK ON HER FACE WHILE SHE WAS SAYING THAT?!

Kotori then cheerfully giggles once she saw how red my face was from all her actions,

"Well, we should go look at more constellations as a couple, right? Maki-chan- Eh?"

Kotori was about to get herself off the bed until she notices that I haven't budged a single inch to get off of her, yet this time, I was actually holding her down with both of my hands on her shoulders,

"You said we could do stuff as a couple that we couldn't do as friends, right?"

"Y-Yes, I did..."

My face was so serious when saying that, I almost saw Kotori shiver a bit,

"Then..."

Moving my face closer to Kotori's, our faces were now only a lip distance away from one another...

"Let's do those things couples can only do..."

Kotori slightly nodding with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around me,

"Mmm."

Finally the few centimenters that seperated our lips was covered once I brought my lips to Kotori's, even if I was a girl myself, obviously the sensation of feeling the lips of another girls on yours for the first time is truly a sensational feeling either if you're male or female. yet...

Kotori's lips were so soft and most that I almost thought I was in a dream, yet the fact of feeling Kotori's arms wrapped around me and the sensation of her warmth felt around my body... Truly even if this was a dream... I would never want to wake up.

"Love" is an emotion which even the greatest minds of humanity has yet to fully comprehend. They are so many forms of love which then give it so many different meanings yet, it is still "love."

Love is something strange, it can suddenly make you have a maelstorm of emotions for a forgotton childhood friend that you have just remembered, yet there is always a reason why we fall in love and then our hearts make us realize that we are in love.

That was the same with the both of us, maybe we loved each other long before we realized yet it was unsung until the both of us gained the courage from others and ourselves to make that love sung...

For that romace is no longer unsung but sung... Me and Kotori will be together just not as friends but...

Lovers.

* * *

Special Note From Author: Hello! This is MYW (the acronym version of my pen name) What did you think about the "climax" I wrote for Kotori's and Maki's feelings? Did it live up to your expectations? Well I hope it did since I just want these two to be happy together after all the things these two have gone through together~ Truly KotoMaki is an uncommon ship, yet to believe I could write this much material for the two~ (I wish I could have published it faster and wrote it better lol) But truly even if Kotori can be a "Bird Brain" sometimes and Maki can easily become a "Tomato Head" majority of times, the opposites these two share truly attract one another and create such a wonderful ship! Oh, but now you're probably wondering why the status of "Unsung Romance" isn't "Complete" but "In-Progress" even after this so called "Climax Chapter?" Well my good KotoMaki lovers, I have special chapters planned out for these two as a couple and I swear they'll be so cute that I'll become, "Philanthropic Yuri Writer!" (Bad joke I know.) "Unsung Romance" was truly a wonderful experience, to write all these cute scenarios (yet one which I wrote in "Total Edge Lord Mode" lol) for Kotori and Maki even if I didn't feel as a worthy enough writer of my skills to write for such a wonderful relationship these two shared... So, I'm going to take a small break from writing so I could improve my writing skills so I could write the special chapters of "Unsung Romance" to my utmost of efforts! To those awaiting the progress of my other fanfics, I truly apologize for my selfish decision to take this break, yet I truly want to become a writer worthy enough to write for such beautiful relationships that two characters can share with one another! So to my beloved readers who have read up to the conclusion of Kotori's and Maki's "Unsung Romance." I just want to say "thank you" from the bottom of my heart, since I just couldn't believe that many people actually found my concept for a KotoMaki fanfic interesting! That truly makes me happy both as a writer and a person... To all you wonderful readers, thank you for reading my comment and "Unsung Romance", I hope all of you live wonderful lives!


End file.
